Uber Drama: Mountain of Madness
by agreenparrot
Summary: Season 3 of the Uber series. 4 Teams, 4 Returnee Mentors, 24 contestants, 1 season of absolute drama!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Aye, it's another season!_

The camera soared through the sky, showing full heights of the clouds, before plummeting downward at a rapid speed. It coursed over barren tundra before stopping at a van parked at the base of a mountain. The van was stacked with all sorts of packs and sacks strapped at every possible place. The door opened and out stepped a handsome man with black hair, blue shirt, and olive pants. He wore a confident grin, greeting the audience eagerly.

"Welcome, one and all!" he announced. "I am Chris McClean, and this is…Uber Drama!"

A large fanfare played and confetti rained down, followed by a studio recording of applause.

"Thank you, thank you," Chris said while taking a small bow. "This series takes Total Drama up to the next level, our first two seasons have proven that already. Uber Drama Island gave us the teen star, Nile, who learned to adapt to the game and win it all, along with the heart of Canada's sweetheart, Linda. Season 2, Uber Drama Action, saw gruff loner, Jarred, defrost a little and play the middle strong enough to get himself to the end and win big. Despite popular speculation, though, we will not be doing Uber Drama World Tour, instead allow me to present to you…Uber Drama: Mountain of Madness!"

The camera zoomed out to show the massive mountain behind Chris. The behemoth towered high above anything and every that the eye could see.

"Before you, you see…Mount Moa'Taka!" Chris announced. "This staggering mountain is isolated from any civilizations for miles on end. The nearest locals fear the place, claiming it to be haunted with danger. Explorers who attempt to uncover its secrets never return or return with their mind turned to mush, so the legend goes. Perfect place for our little reality show, eh?"

The camera panned up, showing just how high the mountain went, stopping before even reaching halfway and dropping down back to Chris.

"Of course, it wouldn't be Uber Drama if we didn't bring back a couple returnees to host our teams," Chris added. "Come on out, guys!"

"Ahaahaha!" Someone laughed from inside the van.

Suddenly a short boy with purple hair and a white outfit hopped out and raised his hands diabolically.

"It is I, Total Drama's greatest evil mastermind: Max The Mad!" the boy exclaimed. "No wait…Max The Malevolent! Or…Max The Merciless! Um…can you give me a minute here…"

He was shoved aside by a muscular girl with short gold hair and a navy jogging suit.

"Move it, porky," she scoffed.

"Fool, do you know who you are speaking to!?" the boy retorted. "I am Max…The—"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you," the girl said as she shoved him to the ground effortlessly. "You're telling me THIS is the best you had to offer?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I ever said 'best,'" Chris remarked.

"Whatever, it'll just be easier for my tribe to crush whatever pathetic losers end up on his," the girl replied.

"Presenting," Chris said, "Max of Total Drama Pahkitew Island and Jo of Total Drama Revenge of the Island!"

"And now presenting…" said another voice from inside the van. "…The incredibly handsome, incredibly talent, incredibly hostly…Topher!"

The boy had chestnut brown hair and nearly identical clothes to the host.

"Wait a minute," Chris said as he looked at his cuecards, "I was told I'd be getting Shawn."

"Yeah, about that…I just had a little talk with the network executives, let them know that teenage girl viewership went up by five percent whenever I was on screen," Topher explained. "You know that's a demograph we can't do without."

"Great, so now I'm stuck with you," Chris grumbled.

"Was everyone on this season a buncha pansies?" Jo scoffed.

"Anyways," Chris said, "Last and most certainly least…"

"Uh ya, my great great great grandfather actually invented drama," a girl said as she exited the van. "Before that all that was ever on the TV were cooking shows and weather reports. Except back then they didn't call it TV, they called it the log box. This is because it usually took a full burning log to power it for an average emission…ya."

"I'm…90% sure that's not true," Max remarked.

This girl had brown hair with a pink bow and headband. She wore a matching pink coat and purple pants.

"Staci, welcome back," Chris said, "I'm sure we're all eager to hear about your…many, many relatives."

"Oh really?" Staci said with excitement. "Well maybe you'd be interested in my Great Step Aunt In-Law twice removed…ya, she designed hairspray that actually removes the whole spraying aspect…and it actually doesn't go on your hair…"

"Does it do anything?" Chris asked.

"Well if it did that sure would be a nice surprise, ya," Staci replied.

"Anyways," Chris said, "These four will be taken up the mountain by cablecar where they'll find their teams and get them set up for the game. But as for the 24 contestants themselves, they have already been divided into 6 completely randomized teams. They have seen no one but their own team. Right now all of them have been given directions to their camps scattered along the mountain. Their very first task is simply surviving the trek up and getting to their camps safely. Let us watch!"

* * *

><p>(Team 1)<p>

A group of six was scaling a rock wall. They were high off the ground, looking down and they'd only see blue sky looming below them. Taking the lead was a pale, lean boy with dark brown hair. He wore a black tanktop with a red pentagram sketched across it. His arms were covered various symbol tattoos, and he wore dark blue jeans with chains running across as a belt. He reached a ledge and pulled himself up. He arrived at a flat surface before a large gaping cave. He turned around and peered over the edge. Coming up next was a similar looking boy, he had lighter hair and wore a matching navy suit and crimson tie. The first boy offered his hand to him, but the other boy ignored him and pulled himself up on his own. Following the two of them came a boy with long messy blonde hair. He wore a grey jacket over a white shirt with a green spot, and blue shorts.

"Woo," he sighed as he reached the top. "That's quite a way to start off the season."

"I'll say," the tattooed boy agreed. "Chris is giving us no mercy here."

"So, guess we ought to get to know each other," the blonde boy said. "The name's Caullie. How about the two of you?"

"I'm Duke," the tattooed boy answered. "This guy's Hunter."

"Please, don't introduce us together like that," Hunter sighed disapprovingly. "It makes it sound like I'm associated with you."

"Oh…you two know each other?" Caullie asked in surprise.

"Sadly," Hunter drawled.

"Ah, don't mind Grumpy over there," Duke laughed. "Yeah, we're brothers. Twins, no less."

"Well, that's cool that you guys are in this together," Caullie remarked.

"Hardly," Hunter sighed. "But this little troll just had to tag along. He never could do anything on his own."

"Hey, I told you, this'll be fun, bro," Duke replied.

"Ahem!" someone called from below the ledge. "Excuse me? A little help?"

Caullie leaned over to see a girl with curly black hair and a dark gray dress struggling to climb up the stretch.

"Have no fear, help is on the way!" Caullie announced.

He stretched his hand out to her.

"Ah, thanks," the girl said as she grabbed his hand.

However, as Caullie was pulling her up, he accidentally let her slip. The girl stumbled backwards and plummeted.

"Oh gosh," Caullie groaned with a wince.

The girl was able to snag herself on a hanging branch before falling to an uncomfortable landing. She pulled herself back up and climbed towards the ledge again.

"I am so, so sorry," Caullie said as she climbed up to join them.

"It's fine, it's fine," the girl said while dusting herself off.

She then grabbed Caullie by the collar and glared him in the eyes.

"Just don't let it happen. Ever. Again," she hissed.

"U-understood," Caullie gulped.

"So, what's your name, Miss?" Duke asked.

"Mary-Anne," the girl replied.

The other boys quickly introduced themselves.

"So this is our home?" Mary-Anne asked as she glanced at the cave. "Not much to look at it."

"Beats having to build our own shelters," Caullie remarked.

Off to the side, Duke was playfully twisting Hunter's tie.

"Cut it out," Hunter sneered as he slapped him away.

"Come on, bro, you are way too overdressed for this," Duke laughed. "What did you think this was? A business party?"

"And you look like you just got out of juvenile hall," Hunter scoffed. "Oh wait, that's right, you did."

"Exactly," Duke laughed. "I'm tough as nails, ready to brave the wildness! Don't tell me you expect to be able to do anything all stuffed up like that, though."

"Well, at least I'm presentable," Hunter replied. "This is in fact a social game, which I'm sure you'd do good to remember."

"Of course I'll remember that," Duke laughed. "Point in case, who is going to be more appreciated, the guy who's ready for action, or the guy who's ready to give an interview for a legal firm? Checkmate, Duke."

Lower down, a small boy was still struggling to climb. He had fuzzy brown-red hair and thin glasses. He wore a green and red checkered sweater vest with a long-sleeved gray shirt underneath and brown pants. He was clearly having difficulty just clinging to the rock. Next to him was a girl with black hair in a ponytail and gold highlights. She wore a red top and black skirt.

"You know, you really look like you could get into better shape," she remarked.

"Y-Yeah…guess I…probably do," the boy breathed while just desperately trying to not let go of his hold.

"The key is routine, you need to get a good schedule going if you want to accomplish anything," the girl continued. "Situps in the morning, jogging at noon, workout in the evening. And of course, you've got to eat right, need to measure how much you intake of everything—"

"U-um…yeah but I can't really do any of that...at the moment, you know?" the boy said awkwardly while just desperately looking for some way to get himself up.

"Name's Shaylin," the girl said, ignoring him and offering her hand.

"M-Mordecai," the boy replied as he shook her hand.

Letting go of his grip, though, he lost his balance and fell over backwards.

"Whoa, there!" Shaylin exclaimed as she caught his arms. "Don't want you cracking your skull open on day one. Nothing healthy about that."

"No…there certainly isn't," Mordecai agreed.

With Shaylin's help, Mordecai was eventually able to reach the top ledge and the two joined the rest of the team and introduced themselves. Together they all entered the cave.

"Not too shabby, not too shabby," Caullie remarked.

"Actually, it's the very definition of shabby," Mary-Anne groaned.

"I must agree with the lady," Hunter said. "Home sweet home, it is not."

"You guys need to chill out," Duke said. "I think this place is awesome."

"Well, of course you'd feel right in place in a dank cave," Hunter remarked.

"Welcome!" Max exclaimed as he stepped out of the shadows. "To the team…of EVIL! Bwa ha ha ha!"

"Oh great, this loser," Caullie sighed.

"Watch your tongue!" Max snapped. "I am not just some loser. I am the loser who is in charge of you as a team!"

"So, Mr. Loser," Shaylin asked. "What may I ask is the name of our fine team?"

"You shall be known as…" Max declared ominously. "…Team Cancer!"

"To reflect how you were a cancer to your season?" Mary-Anne asked.

"What? No," Max said in confusion. "To reflect my zodiac sign."

With a 'ping' a purple icon with a crab on it appeared in the button corner.

"Now go make confessionals about how awesome your new team and its host is!" Max ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Hunter-**Naturally, I applied for this game with the intention of testing my might and winning it all. But as soon as my delinquent brother heard about it, he just had to butt in and get in on it. I am the golden child of the family, and his only shot at glory is riding my wake. It really is quite sad.

**Duke-**When I came home one day and heard that Hunter was planning to do this show I thought it must have been some kind of joke. I mean, sure, Hunter's good at some things, but this isn't some spelling bee or chess tournament. It's a cutthroat game, and I wasn't about to stand by and just let him get eaten alive.

**Caullie-**Yeah, I'm…kinda a klutz at times. I just get so eager and excited sometimes I get a bit ahead of myself. I just need to keep cool and not mess up too bad and I'm sure I'll be fine…probably.

**Mary-Anne-**I can be nice, sure. I can play the 'social game' and put on a happy face for these morons. But I will not tolerate being jerked around, so they mess with me just once and believe me they will live to regret it!

**Mordecai-**I love watching Total Drama…Uber too. I finally built up the courage to apply earlier this year…but well…I guess I was kinda hoping it'd be one of the seasons that didn't require wildness survival skills…heh, yeah I kinda overlooked that part…oh who am I kidding, I'm going to be dead before the first challenge.

**Shaylin-**I've got plenty of experience working as my school's assistant secretary, so I am well prepared to bring my skills to the aid of whoever shall need them. Mr. Mordecai needs a helping hand? Well he's got one! And I get an ally in return! It's win-win!

* * *

><p>(Team 2)<p>

A group of six was walking through a forest patch along the side of the mountain. Bringing up the rear was a girl with frizzy brown hair down up in a ponytail. She wore a blue shirt with gold rings across it and a long beige skirt. Next to her was a boy with neatly combed brown hair, a button-up black and white suit, brown pants, and a red bowtie.

"Lovely, isn't it?" the boy asked as he ran his hand through a patch of flowers.

He pulled out a bouquet and handed it to the girl.

"Yes," she answered matter-of-factly. "Yes, it is, I suppose."

"Hm," the boy remarked. "That does not sound like someone awed by the sheer raw beauty of Mother Nature all around us."

"Sorry," the girl answered simply. "I guess I'm in game mode already, not a lot of time to focus on the little details."

"My dear, it is the little details that make up life," the boy replied. "A forest is nothing, but thousands of individual trees."

"Well, I guess that's one way of seeing it," the girl said.

"You have the chance to walk on an untouched jewel," the boy continued, "and you're thinking about a silly little game."

"The game is why we're all here, is it not?" the girl retorted.

"Why are you asking me?" the boy said. "I speak for me and me only. By the by, Florian is the name."

"Pleasure to meet you, Florian," the girl said. "My name is Raven."

Up ahead of them walked a think girl with flowingly light blonde hair. She had a pair of pink sunglasses above her head and a white shirt with frilly sleeve, and blue jeans on her legs. Next to her walked a girl with auburn hair, and a matching blue jacket and skirt over a turquoise shirt.

"You know, I have to say," the redhead said, "you look so much like Haylor Dash."

The other girl laughed, "I am Haylor Dash."

The redhead's jaw dropped.

"Get. Out," the redhead gasped. "You!? For real!?"

"Very real," Haylor replied.

"But…you're like a major celebrity," the redhead said. "I listen to your music!"

"Why, thank you, always a pleasure to meet a fan," Haylor said.

"My name is Charlene," the girl said.

"Then nice to meet you, Charlene," Haylor replied.

"What are you even doing here!?" Charlene asked.

"I simply needed a break from music," Haylor said. "The record company told me I needed to start topping charts again or they'd find some new country-pop crossover act to replace me. I wasn't having any of that, so I wrote them an angry song about how I was not a commodity and it topped the charts!"

"So wait…what's the moral of that start?" Charlene asked.

"The moral is that I am awesome, and now I'm on a reality TV show," Haylor said. "It should be great fun."

Up in the lead walked a girl golden hair, a white tubetop with a heart on it and blue jeans. Next to her was a girl with very wild, frizzy orange hair, a noticeable mole on her face, and a fancy green dress covered with a red pattern.

"Take a look at this team," the blonde remarked with a scornful scoff. "Five girls and one boy, whatever were they thinking when they threw this together?"

"Oh, I a-agree wholeheartedly and a-absolutely," the other girl spoke very timidly. "W-won't you please b-be my best friend? P-Please"

"Easy there," the blond replied. "You're coming off as kinda desperate."

"I'll come off however I damn well please!" the girl retorted suddenly boisterous. "Now you have a choice, you may be my best friend or I will annihilate you!"

"Whoa, whoa, you wanna fight?" the blond said aggressively.

"Why does everything always result in fighting!?" the redhead suddenly sobbed in tears. "Why…Why can't we just have a world with peace and love where we all get along? Why? WHY!? WHY!? It's not fair I tell you!"

The girl sobbed uncontrollably and leaned against her companion.

"Okay, you're really weirding me out," the blond said awkward as she tried to break free.

"Hi, my name's Trina, what's yours!?" the girl asked, suddenly chipper with not a tear on her face.

"…Angel," the blond answered, clearly with no other idea how to respond.

The group came to a clearing where they found Staci waiting for them.

"Hello, team!" she greeted. "Welcome to your new home, uh ya. This is actually where my great great great great grand cousin's babysitter is buried."

"I thought this land has been uninhabited for centuries," Raven pointed out.

"Ya, exactly," Staci said, not offering any more explanation. "So anyways, I'm supposed to, like, give you a new name. I decided to name you after someone very dear to my heart. My great, great, great, great, great grand uncle twice removed…welcome to…Team Beethoven!"

The team glanced at each other awkwardly. Suddenly a pink icon of a musical note appeared in the bottom of the screen.

"Have fun, kids!" Staci said.

"Okay, everyone, I need to make an announcement," Charlene exclaimed. "Okay, see, here's the deal. I am kind of the head bitch of my school, and I will be the same on this team, okay? So, like you all have to do what I say and stuff and like I'll yell at you and you can't complain or vote me off or anything like that. Sounds fun, right?"

"Uh," Angel said.

"Now, let's be real here," Charlene said as she walked up to Florian. "You can be our Token Gay, you're pretty much a girl, but as soon as we have to vote you're out the door."

"But I'm not—" Florian tried to say.

Charlene then walked up to Raven and continued, "Bookworm, you can hang with us out of our own sense of self-pity, but same deal, we can't really afford to keep a loser on this team so bottom of the totem pole for you."

"That's…nice?" Raven said.

Charlene walked up to Trina next.

"You're like really ugly so we'd have to give you a makeover, except like you know what they say, it's what's on the inside that counts, so, like, you'd always be ugly on the inside and therefore you'd never truly be with the 'in' crowd," Charlene said.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Trina sobbed.

"Haylor, you know that I love you and all your music," Charlene said. "Except I read on Wikipedia that you used to be a nerd in Middle School so…yeah, got that on your permanent record."

"Hell yeah, nerdy and proud!" Haylor exclaimed.

"You're not helping your case," Charlene remarked.

Charlene finished by walking up to Angel.

"You seem cool, you can be my number two," she declared.

"Number two?" Angel hissed.

"Now wait just a goddamn minute!" Trina suddenly shouted. "There is only one head bitch in charge on this team and it's ME!"

"Ummmmmm…I don't think so," Charlene replied.

"Sorry…oh…sorry, sorry…I won't step out of line again," Trina murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Angel-**Number two?! I am second to number! Who does this loser think she is, she's not head bitch, _I_ am! Maybe in her private school for 'special' students like her she's in charge, but Charlene is in for a dose of reality.

**Trina-**Being on this wonderful little team…it just makes me feel so very…ANGRY! I hate every single one of them!

**Haylor-**I came to this show to get a little more in touch with the people, interact with the world below me…but you know…not too far below. I still need to be on TV or people will forget who I am. (takes out tissues and wipes eye.)

**Charlene-**Yeah, I felt like the best way to go was just to let my team know how it's going to be. I'm going to rule that place so they ought to learn their place.

**Raven-**I'm not about to let myself get distracted by anything. Friends, romance, I've done just fine without those all this time, and I think keeping my distance is exactly what's going to help me get the win.

**Florian-**I didn't come to this show to win. There are 23 people who are going to lose and only one who will win, the chance that it will be is quite low with those odds and if I build myself up with that expectation then I am only guaranteeing myself disappointment. What I can control, though, is that I thoroughly enjoy this once in a lifetime experience.

* * *

><p>(Team 3)<p>

This team was traveling through a canyon that formed between two peaks of the gargantuan mountain. A group of three walked together. A boy with bushy gold hair and goggles over them. He wore white shirt and brown pants. A tall girl with black hair in pigtails and plenty of piercing in both her face and body. She wore a tattered black tanktop that had a teeth pattern over it, and blue shorts. And a boy with brown dreadlocks, a red shirt, and khaki pants. The boy was currently staring at the girl in awe.

"What are you staring at?" the girl asked gruffly. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no…you're just…very pretty," the boy sighed.

"Yes, yes, don't I know it," the girl replied.

"My name's Vance, by the way," the boy said while holding out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Vance!" the other boy said as he got between the two of them and eagerly shook Vance's hand. "I'm Osmond."

"Uh…hi Osmond," Vance said awkwardly.

The girl, though, seem concerned with something else.

"Look at that guy ahead of us, just leaving the rest of us behind," she scoffed. "What's his problem? Better than the rest of us?"

"I'm sure it's—" Vance tried to say.

"Hey asshole, slow down!" the girl shouted. "You've got a team, remember!?"

The boy turned around. He was a muscular boy with light brown hair. He had a gray shirt and black shorts.

"Sorry," he said with a slow shrug. "Just want to make sure we find the place."

"Oh guys!...Guys!" another girl exclaimed as she struggled to catch up. "Don't forget about me!"

This girl had fluffy brown hair with a silver ornament in it. She wore a purple dress with a floral pattern.

"Weren't you just with us?" Osmond asked. "What happened?"

"Well, I got a rock in my shoe," she replied. "And it…really hurt…so I had to stop and take it out."

"So as I was saying," Vance said to the tall girl, "I don't think I got your name."

"Oh, it's Antonia!" the girl in the dress interjected.

"Nice to meet you, Antonia," Vance said.

He turned around to talk to the other girl, only to see that she had kept walking. Vance quickly made his way back to her.

"So, right…where were we?" Vance said.

Suddenly, Vance was hit with a rock to the temple.

"Oww!" he cried out. "What was that?"

"Bullseye!" someone laughed.

Vance looked up to see a boy with very messy dusty blonde hair, a grey tank, and dark green pants. He was perched on a ledge of the cliff above them.

"What was that for?" Vance whined.

"Fun!" the boy laughed.

"You know, I must say I admire your technique," Osmond said as he walked over to the scene. "But I feel that I ought to warn you that random minor actors of violence are only going to led to a swift elimina—ow!"

The boy delivered a rock straight to Osmond's eye.

"Two for two!" he cheered.

The boy scampered along the cliffside agilely. Vance just shrugged and kept walking. Osmond, though, attempted to climb up the cliff and join the boy. He was far less graceful, though, and stumbled awkwardly as he tried to catch up with him.

"So…" Osmond said as he hung awkwardly above the boy. "My name is Osmond…do share yours."

"Banner," the boy answered before delivering the slightest of taps to the rock Osmond was clinging to.

It dislodged and suddenly Osmond was rolling to the ground. He hit the hard surface and then was crushed by the walking rock. Banner winced mockingly with a cruel smile. He then picked up another stone and tossed it at the tall girl. She caught it in midair and tossed it back at Banner, pegging him in the forehead.

"Nice shot!" Vance praised.

"Thanks," the girl grunted.

"So uh, what did you say your name wa—" he tried to asked.

"Welcome, team!" Topher exclaimed as the group arrived at a rocky pit. "This is your new home!"

"Oh um…" Antonia said uncertainly. "Well…where do we sleep?"

"Here!" Topher said as he gestured all around him, never breaking his grin.

"Ah, um…I see," Antonia said. "Okay, that's a lie, I actually don't see. It's…rock."

"Welcome to Uber Drama, I hope you enjoy your stay!" Topher said to her.

"You uh…you didn't really answer my question," Antonia said.

"Anyways," Topher said, ignoring Antonia, "you guys are my team, and you need a suiting name. In a classic throwback, you shall be known as…Team Topher Is Really Really Really Hot!"

A blue picture of Topher's face appeared in the corner of the screen.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Chris exclaimed as he suddenly emerged from behind a rock. "That is blatant false advertising! You're two 'reallies' and even that's pushing it!"

"Okay, Chris, didn't you say you were late for a massage?" Topher said as he shoved the host away.

"I said no such thing," Chris pouted, but then looked at his watch. "But now that you mention it, I am!"

"Alright, guys, make yourselves comfy!" Topher said.

The group sat down on the rocks.

"Oh, here's an idea," Vance said. "How about we all introduce ourselves…you know…name, interests, favorite color, did I mention names? That's kinda important."

"Well, my name is Wesley," said the muscular boy. "I like jogging, mountain-climbing…outdoorsy things…Uh my favorite colour I'd have to say is gray."

"Um," Antonia interjected. "That's not a very good favorite colour."

"It's just an opinion," Wesley shrugged.

"Yeah, except no," Antonia said. "Gray isn't actually a colour, and if it is it wouldn't be a very pretty one."

"Guys, I'm sure it doesn't matter," Vance said. "Let's just move along—"

"I'm sorry but this is kind of very important," Antonia said. "I mean, when was the last time you went to the store to buy a gray shirt?"

"Uh?" Wesley said as he looked down at his gray shirt.

"What about you!?" Vance suddenly asked the tall girl. "What's your name!?"

"Gabriela," she answered.

"Hi, Gabriela, I'm Vance!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah…you said that," Gabriela pointed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Vance-**Gabriela is the most perfect human being I've ever laid my eyes on. She and I are meant to be together I can just feel it in my soul, I'm sure she feels it too deep down inside.

**Wesley-**I tried to make it pretty clear what kind of use I am going to be to my team. Probably wasn't very subtle, but social skills…yeah, I've got not much there…I'm really going to rely on people having a reason to keep me around.

**Antonia-**I know I don't have a lot of physical strength, so I really need to make sure I don't make any enemies…but I just couldn't allow this 'gray being a colour' nonsense to go on…I mean…come on (laughs awkwardly)

**Banner-**I just wanna mess with these guys, see how riled up I can get them. I know what you're going to say, 'That's just going to make me an early boot.' (shrugs) If I go early because of it, so be it, but I'd rather have a little fun while I'm here.

**Osmond-**Now, I do have a certain appreciation for people who are willing to get their hands dirty with a little drama, feeds the show I say…but! But, too many fatal errors and they'll be sent packing way before their time. That's where I come in, any aspiring villains come to me, and I show them the act of finesse! (attempts to lean against a rock, slips and falls over)

**Gabriela-**I think I'm a pretty simple person. You don't try to mess with me, I don't come after you. I take care of my friends, so if this team proves to be that, they'll find themselves with an ally in me.

* * *

><p>(Group 4)<p>

This group of six was walking through a muddy trail. In the lead was a girl with black hair and red highlights, she wore a grey jacket and skirt, and a black shirt and tights. Next to her walked a boy with messy brown hair in a short ponytail. He wore a red button-up shirt and beige pants.

"So…uh…" the boy muttered nervously. "I'm uh…not really too sure how to um…say this…I uh…rehearsed it in my head but um…well here goes…hi."

The girl cracked a thin smile.

"Hi there," she said. "What's your name, hun?"

"Name? Um…my name?" the boy asked.

"That's what I said," the girl replied.

"Right! Of course, of course," the boy said. "It's uh…just give me a sec here…it's on the tip of my tongue…oh right! Reggie! Yeah…I didn't forget my own name…of course not!"

"Nice to meet you, Reggie," the girl said. "My name is Deirdre."

"Hi, Deirdre, I will remember that name!" Reggie exclaimed.

"So, why not tell me a bit about yourself, Reggie?" Deirdre asked. "That is, if you can remember."

"Ha ha…heh…ha…good one," Reggie said awkwardly. "Are you asking me for an alliance?"

"Uh…no?" Deirdre said.

"Good! Hah, I mean…why would you? I'm certainly not!" Reggie laughed.

Deirdre gave an awkward smile in return. Behind them walked a blonde girl with a fancy white coat over a blue jacket and a pair of jeans. Next to her was a plump girl with black hair, a striped white and blue shirt, and green pants.

"So, like, my name's Faith," said the blond.

"The pleasure is all mine," the other girl responed. "My name is Serendipity."

"That is, like, such a hard name to pronounce," Faith said. "Can I just call you Sera?"

"No," Serendipity replied.

"Alright then, Seraditty it is," Faith replied.

"No, say it with me now, Se-ren-dip-it-y," Serendipity said.

"Se-ra-dit-ty," Faith echoed erroneously.

Suddenly, Faith slipped and fell in the mud.

"Aw man," she groaned. "My jeans are all dirty already."

"Hmph, no big deal," Serendipity replied. "My Grandmammy used to say if you're clothes aren't meant to get dirty then what are you paying for?"

"Wow, like, your grandmamma sounds so wise," Faith replied. "Mine just gave me milk and cookies."

Bringing up the rear was a boy with scraggly black hair and a green headband. He wore a black zip-up jacket over a gray shirt and green shorts. Next to him was a boy with fuzzy roan hair, big box-like glasses, a green shirt with red suspenders, and teal pants.

"Hey, you need a hand?" the boy in suspenders asked. "You seem to be falling behind."

"What? You saying I'm too slow for you?" the other boy accused.

"Oh no! Oh no no no, oh no, definitely not, no one is saying anything of the sort," the bespectacled boy exclaimed. "In fact, let's start over, okay? My name's Arlo, what's yours?"

"Cesar," the other boy answered.

"Cesar, it is good to meet you," Arlo said. "I hope we'll be friends"

"Sure, whatever your say," Cesar replied.

The group eventually found the mud led to a lake in a pool along the mountain. Jo was waiting for them at the side.

"Get your butts down here!" she barked. "My team is not going to be messing around when you've got work to do!"

The team hopped down to meet her.

"Alright, guys, from now on you're going to be known as The Golden Tigers!" Jo declared. "Because gold is the colour of champions, and everyone knows that tigers never lose in a fight!"

"But uh…what if they were, like, fighting Superman?" Faith asked.

"Superman isn't real!" Jo spat.

"Wait…what!?" Faith cried.

"Now let's get something clear," Jo said. "I'm lending my name to you, which mean you are not going to taint it. I know how this works in the past season. Courtney and Eva saying their seasons would be the best just to look like fools…but this will NOT be the case. You guys will be the best, end of story!"

"Eh, we'll try," Cesar shrugged.

"You'll try? You'll try!?" Jo breathed ragefully as she glared down at Cesar. "You will not TRY! You simply will do it!"

"Lady…chill out," Cesar replied.

"You know, it's a good thing I'm not allowed to influence you guys, or else I might hint to vote you out first," Jo remarked.

"Yeah, good thing," Cesar replied.

"Miss Jo, I appreciate your concern for us, but I think we can take it from here," Serendipity said.

"Can you? Can you!?" Jo demanded. "Because right now all I see is a bunch of nobodies, when I come back I want to see a team of champions!"

"Oh so like…should we switch with one of the other teams?" Faith asked.

"You're better off not talking," Jo said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Deirdre-**Already we seem to be off to…well quite the start. I think this team will have a lot of work to do if we want to live up to Jo's expectations, but hey, I'm not saying it's impossible. I'll gladly put in my share if they do the same.

**Reggie-**Oh man, I'm already making a bad impression, I just know it! See, thing is…I'm really not sure how to do this whole strategy thing? It looks so easy on TV, but I try to think of what to say and my brain just freezes and all that comes out is a garbled mess. I…I need to work on this…

**Serendipity-**This team seems like a bunch of good and fine people, I intend to take good care of them and nurture them to the champions they were meant to be.

**Faith-**Okay, so like…I'm not actually that dumb. I play it up cause, you know, it's fun, and people love a ditz. I think it will be so much easier to play this game if that's how people see me.

**Cesar-**Look, I'm not going to be doing any more work than I have to, and far as I'm concerned, that's none. This team needs to learn to not expect anything from me and then we'll all just get along.

**Arlo-**I'm just…I'm just so worried that this team will turn into a mess…That's always the worst, right. When teams tear themselves apart because they just can't get along…we can't let that happen…I can't let that happen, see!?

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

The team had explored the caves. They found small chambers in the side of the wall, which they had cleared out to sleep in.

"Hm, it's getting dark," Hunter noted. "I can't imagine it's going to be very warm in here at night."

"Aw shoot," Caullie remarked. "Guess we better prepared for that."

"With that?" Mary-Anne asked. "There's nothing but rocks around here."

"I'm sure we can scrounge up something," Caullie said. "Here, let's split up. I'll go with the brothers and gather some firewo—"

"Please do not refer to us as such," Hunter said. "I am my own individual. And for that matter, I'd rather not spent any more time with this twit than necessary. I already have to live with him."

"Uh, okay," Caullie said. "Duke, Mary-Anne, and I will look for firewood. The rest of you look for some grass, leaves, anything that we can use to comfy this place up a little."

"On it!" Duke said as he got up.

The two groups split up and headed out.

"So uh…" Mordecai said nervously. "I'm not exactly sure how to go about this…"

"Here you go!" Shaylin exclaimed as she handed him a list.

"Oh uh…what is this?" Mordecai asked.

"It's a list of all the species of moss from softest to least soft," Shaylin declared with a smile.

"Oh…I see," Mordecai said.

The three headed out and began to walk along the ridge of mountain side. Mordecai was trying to read the long list that Shaylin had written for him. As he focused on it, he didn't realize that he was coming close to the edge. He ended up walking right over and stumbling downward.

"Hey…where'd he go?" Shaylin asked as she turned around.

"Where'd who go?" Hunter asked without much concern.

"Look, moss!" Shaylin exclaimed eagerly as she spotted her treasure.

Meanwhile, on the other end, the group of three was gathering up whatever little twigs they could find.

"So, what's the deal with your brother?" Caullie asked Duke.

"Ah, he loves me," Duke chuckled. "Just has a funny way of showing it."

"Looks like you have to put up with a lot," Caullie remarked.

"You could say that," Duke said. "But the way I see it, I could disappear and he'd suddenly realize how much he misses me."

Caullie bent over to grab a stick, only to bump heads with Mary-Anne.

"Ow, you clumsy, stupid, ignorant oaf!" she shouted.

"Uh…sorry," Caullie said meekly.

Caullie and Duke shared a worried look.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Mordecai-**…ow.

**Hunter-**Honestly, we're on a game with four teams…that means three other teams you could have stuck me on, but no, you just had to stick me with my brother. You're probably getting sick laughs off of this aren't you?

**Shaylin-**Give me a few minutes, and I'll have a moss algorithm ready to calculate just how much we'll need to bring in each day.

**Caullie-**Having a pair of brothers in this game…well I guess that could be something to worry about. They may act like they're distant, but hey, if one of them wins they'll surely split the prize money, so that could be something to watch out for. I'm not too worried, though, they seem like good people.

**Mary-Anne-**What's not to love about me? I'm perfectly charming, I'm the most goddamn charming person you'll ever meet!

**Duke-**Yeah, I guess I'm kind of worried that Hunter and I could be pegged as a duo, but then again it's not like how that's different than any other alliance…probably weaker even since Hunter will do whatever he can to differentiate his game from mine.

* * *

><p>(Team Beethoven)<p>

Angel and Florian were putting sticks together to form a shelter against a tree. Haylor and Raven were gathering leaves for padding, and Trina attempted to start a fire.

"Out, damn flame, I command thee out!" she roared at the sticks as she rubbed them together. "What am I doing wrong!? I'm such a screwup! I ruin everything I touch!"

"Let's see…" Florian said as he tied a group of sticks together. "Perfect."

"Mm…no, no, I don't think so," Charlene remarked as she looked over the shelter. "I don't like the colour."

"It's wood," Angel pointed out. "What colour do you expect it to be?"

"I don't know, but it looks tacky and I'm not sleeping in that," Charlene said.

"Fine then sleep on the outside," Angel scoffed.

"Um I don't think it works like that," Charlene said.

Meanwhile, Raven had decided to strike up some conversation with Haylor.

"So…you're famous?" she asked.

"Indeed I am, thanks for noticing," Haylor replied.

"Guess that makes you this season's Nile, then," Raven remarked.

"Who?" Haylor asked.

"You know, winner of the first season?" Raven said. "He was a teen idol."

"Aw, it's so sweet for you to compare me to some small town hero that you have, but no, I'm a real person," Haylor said with a plastic smile.

"Ah, I see," Raven replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Trina-**(sobbing) My team is going to HATE me I can't even start a simple fire (sobs profusely) And that's THEIR problem, not mine! Anyone wants to bring it up with me I'll show them a little fire of my own!

**Charlene-**You know what's funny? I don't actually care about the colour, I just wanted something to complain about it (chortles). You know, assert my dominance? Although, come to think of it, I guess there's not a lot of colours that wood can be…hm, maybe I should have complained about the placement…yeah, I'll do that next time.

**Florian-**It will likely be a cold night, but I for one welcome it, that is what we signed on for, no?

**Angel-**I swear, if Charlene opens her mouth one more time I will punch her lights right out!

**Raven-**Haylor already being rich and famous could be something to easily turn the target onto her. Sure, you could say that no one would let her get to the end…but they clearly didn't stop Nile.

**Haylor-**You know, it's sad, but sometimes people forget that I'm more than just a singer. I'm more than just a pretty face, actress, fashion-designer, autobiographical novelist, media icon, pony rancher, and winner of the Canadian Scope's Weekly Person of Interest…I'm also a real human.

* * *

><p>(Team Topher is Really Really Really Hot)<p>

The team had found some hollow rocks which they were able to get comfortable enough in.

"Looks like the hosts have some mercy," Gabriela remarked.

"We're still likely going to need a fire," Wesley pointed out. "These could last us for now, but when night hits, it'll be getting cold."

"I'll look out for some wood," Gabriela offered.

"Ooh, I'll go too!" Antonia exclaimed. "I'm being helpful!"

"And I'll come as well," Vance offered.

"Guys, it's just some wood," Gabriela said. "We don't need a whole party here."

"Oh…okay…I'll just…do something else…then," Vance sighed.

Meanwhile, Osmond had dragged banner into a separate stone hut.

"Alright, let's talk," Osmond said.

Banner rolled his eyes with disinterest.

"It's clear that you're here to play up that big and bully type and I support that fully!" Osmond said. "But I do not want to see you go out early because of that. So I propose that you let me do all the planning, and then you put it in action. It's brilliant! We'll be unstoppable!"

"Uh, sure okay," Banner said as he grabbed Osmond's goggles and snapped them over his eyes. "You come up with your evil plan and uh…run it by me when you're done."

Gabriela and Antonia had wandered away from the camp, and found a few pieces of twigs scattered around.

"So, what do you make of the team?" Antonia asked.

Gabriela shrugged, "They seem alright. Guess it's a little early to tell."

"Right, right, true," Antonia said. "But you know…we've got this whole girl power thing going on. With a majority of men here, might be smart to stick together."

"I don't see why not," Gabriela said. "I'm always open to a good partnership."

"Awesome!" Antonia exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Vance-**I have to get Gabriela to notice me…I mean, I don't have to spend 24 hours a day with her…although that might not be a bad idea…

**Antonia-**I want to kick something off with Gabriela right away. The worst thing I can do is head into a round with no clear alliances. Sure, it's early, but if you don't plan early, you could end up as first boot!

**Gabriela-**I agreed to work with Antonia, she seems nice enough, and I could use someone at my side. It's still early, though, so we'll see where this goes.

**Osmond-**Partnering with Banner is actually the perfect crime. Should anything go amiss, he's the one who takes the fall not I! Brilliant I tell you, brilliant!

**Banner-**If you're going to make 'rules' for villainy…then that kind of defeats the whole purpose. Chaos has no rules, it just let's whatever happens happen.

**Wesley-**I noticed a lot of the team breakup into groups later today…I'm hoping that's not a sign of alliances forming…but it's probably far too early for anything like that.

* * *

><p>(The Golden Tigers)<p>

Most of the team was gathering wood to put together a box-shaped shelter against the mountain side. They had managed to secure a sturdy foundation by now.

"Ugh," Cesar groaned as he dropped his load and sat down. "I think I sprained my ankle, I need to stop and rest."

"You're probably fine," Deirdre remarked. "Get up and walk it off."

"Oh, whatever are you thinking!?" Serendipity gasped. "He hurt himself! You heard him, he needs rest."

"We've got to get this done before dark," Deirdre pointed out. "We can't afford to slow down."

"So you'd have an injured boy risk getting worse?" Serendipity accused. "Cesar, hun, just sit down, we'll take it from here."

"Look, I'm just saying—" Deirdre tried to say.

"Guys, guys, guys, there is no reason to get upset, okay!?" Arlo exclaimed as he jumped between the group.

"Well, I'm jus—" Deirdre tried to say.

"Shh," Arlo said as he held a finger to her lips.

"All I was—" Serendipity tried to add.

"Shh," Arlo said silencing her as well. "Happy team, happy team."

Meanwhile, Faith and Reggie were trying to get a fire going.

"So uh…um…Faith, is it?" Reggie stammered. "Well uh….oh…well…you see…this is…it's it…it's a little awkward…I don't usually uh…um…er…you know…talk to a lot of…well…pretty girls…"

"Oh shucks, you think I'm pretty?" Faith exclaimed.

"Er…um…not in a bad way," Reggie said.

"I don't think there's, like, a bad way to take that," Faith giggled.

"Oh…oh well then…that's good news," Reggie said.

"It certainly is," Faith replied.

"So…alliance?" Reggie whispered.

"What was that?" Faith asked.

"What? Nothing, oh nothing…did you hear something? I didn't say anything," Reggie said nervously.

"Cause it sounded like—" Faith tried to say.

"It was the wind! Must have been the wind…crazy old wind…you know how it is," Reggie chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Cesar-**Mission: Success.

**Serendipity-**It may sound strange to those robotic types, but I actually care for each and every person on this time. Someone says they sprained their ankle, shoot, I'm going to take that seriously. Don't need people getting injured all over the place.

**Deirdre-**I think Serendipity let Cesar off way too easy. The guy didn't even trip on anything, he just decided he'd had enough work. Bet on it, he's pulling a fast one on us.

**Arlo-**Aah! Conflict already, see!? This is bad! This is so bad!

**Faith-**Reggie is…an odd fellow… very nervous, that's for sure. But ain't no reason I can't work that to my advantage.

**Reggie-**Just shut up, shut up! Stop talking or you'll make things worse!

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

The night set on the mountain. A wolf howled in the distance. The camera panned up and down the mountain to show the different teams, all huddled up for warmth. It then rested on Chris, standing in front of his van.

"Well, that about does it for our first day," Chris declared. "Tomorrow the teams will actually compete for immunity! How will these different people come together? Who will win safety, and who will face a vote? Who will be the very first casualty of this game!? Find out when we return with more…Uber Drama Mountain of Madness!"

_Team:_

_Team Cancer:_

_Mary-Anne_

_Caullie_

_Duke_

_Hunter_

_Mordecai_

_Shaylin_

_Team Beethoven:_

_Angel_

_Trina_

_Charlene_

_Florian_

_Raven_

_Haylor_

_Team Topher is Really Really Really Hot:_

_Gabriela_

_Antonia_

_Vance_

_Banner_

_Wesley_

_Osmond_

_The Golden Tigers:_

_Serendipity_

_Deirdre_

_Arlo_

_Reggie_

_Faith_

_Cesar_

_Author's Note: Tell me what you think! Who do you like, who do you hate, who will go far, who is just fodder!?_


	2. Killing kittens in southern Uganda

_Author's Note: Hey all this could very well be my last update for a while...I'll be very busy so if I'm able to keep up with this it'll be at a much slower rate. Also my D key is broken on my keyboard which makes writing ten times slower x_x_

Max, Staci, Topher, and Jo were all crammed in the van together. They had all slept on the same spread out sofa and were now trying to post awkwardly for the cameras.

"Good morning, Canada!" Topher exclaimed in his hammy voice. "You are watching Uber Drama: Mountain of Madness!"

"That's right!" Max exclaimed. "And yesterday we brought out teams together, each diabolically formed! Team Cancer (the best team by the way.) And uh…three others that no one cares about."

"Excuse you," Jo huffed. "The Golden Tigers are in it to win it."

"Says every alpha female ever," Topher remarked. "Just before, oh they're teams humiliating downfall."

"Well at least I didn't put my name on the title, 'Team Topher is Really Really Really Ugly!'" Jo spat.

Topher looked wounded.

"That is just wrong," he cried.

"And uh…ya, my team is blessed by the powers of my great great great great ancestor," Staci added. "Go Team Beethoven!"

"The teams all struggled to get their bearings in this harsh environment," Topher said. "Whether they were in a cave, forest, canyon, or by a lake, they had to find shelter and fire."

"It was the ol' meet and greet," Jo said. "There were fast friends made, and easy enemies. Each team is headed for their own share of drama."

"And today!" Max exclaimed. "They will face off for immunity, the losing team having to eliminate one of their own! So ruthless, I love it!"

"So ya," Staci concluded, "Keep watching Uber Drama: Mountain of Madness!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

The team was clearly affected by the cold. The icy winds rushed through the caverns. Their meagre fire had dwindled out, and they had little to protect them from the elements of nature. Shaylin was huddled up in a ball, Duke had his head resting on his brother's shoulder and was drooling on his suit, Mary-Anne had cuddled up to Caullie and placed her arms around him. As her eyes opened, though, she recoiled in horror.

"Get your hands off me you creep!" she shouted.

The commotion was enough to wake up the rest of the team. Hunter shoved Duke's head off of him in disgust.

"Sloth," he groaned.

"Well, looks like it's another day for us," Caullie remarked.

As he spoke, though, his stomach roared in hunger.

"Ugh, I just realized that I haven't eaten at all," he sighed.

"Where are we supposed to find food?" Mary-Anne groaned.

"There's got to be something out there we can scrounge up," Duke said.

"Rock stew? I can hardly wait," Mary-Anne groaned.

"Um, guys?" Shaylin spoke up. "Didn't we used to have 6 members of this team?"

"Did we?" Hunter asked. "I count everyone here."

"Hm, my mistake, I guess," Shaylin shrugged.

The camera panned down to show Mordecai slinging to a rock desperately on a lower ledge.

"They'll come looking for me, right?" he said to himself nervously. "They'll have to notice I'm gone."

He tentatively let go of the rock and looked up at the wall before him. He nervously grabbed a hold, only for it to quiver. He pulled back nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Caullie-**Mary-Anne, she's a real piece of work. I'm not trying to upset her, but it seems like everything I do ends up offending her in some way. I hope we can get past this.

**Shaylin-**With this new day before us and the game afoot, it is time for me to begin analyzing my teammates and working myself in to the perfect position.

**Mordecai-**I fell down last night and got completely separated from my team. I was so worried I just slept out in the open. I've got no idea where I am, I just hope one of them comes looking for me, because I can't take this all on myself.

* * *

><p>(Team Beethoven)<p>

The team was all grouped together under the shelter made out of nature's products. Haylor awoke first. She stretched herself out, clearly stiff from the night.

"Okay!" she called as she walked out into the open. "That night was…not something I'd like to repeat. I did it, I slept outdoors in a real honest to goodness shelter, I can cross that off my bucket list. But I think I'd like to get back to my trailer now."

"Good morning, Miss Haylor," Florian said as he appeared behind Haylor.

"Oh, morning Flo," Haylor said. "I was just heading back to my trailer."

"I'm afraid you haven't got a trailer out here," Florian said.

"What do you mean?" Haylor asked, her smile never wavering.

"I mean you're a part of this game 24 hours of the day," Florian said. "All you have is that shelter, same as the rest of us."

"But I…I'm famous," Haylor insisted.

"Not out here you're not," Florian said. "You're miles away from the world that made you, our here you're just a speck in the grand scheme of nature."

"Oh…" Haylor said, clearly disturbed.

The other members of the team were waking now and spreading out. Angel attempted to leave the shelter, only to get dragged back in by Charlene.

"Hi, Angie!" Charlene exclaimed brightly.

"It's Angel," Angel hissed venomously.

"Nope, Angie's better!" Charlene said. "Anyways, I thought of the perfect bonding game between me and my second in command."

"Oh, pray do tell," Angel said with a groan.

"We can talk about all the bad things we hate about everyone on this team," Charlene said, barely able to contain herself. "It'll be so devious!"

"Fine, let me go first," Angel said. "There's this girl, Charlene, who I swear is like a three year-old who grew up too fast. She is completely and hideously delusional and does not even realize how much of a moron she sounds like."

"Wow, you're good at this!" Charlene exclaimed. "Okay, my turn, I'm going to talk about this girl, Angie, she has no sense in fashion, like everything she wears is so last year. She has these puffy cheeks that make her look like a chipmunk when she talks. And don't get me started on her hair, I've seen wigs that looked realer than that."

Angel looked ready to burst with rage.

"Isn't this so much fun!?" Charlene exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Haylor-**I've just heard some…very unsettling news…I think that my mind may still be trying to process it.

**Angel-**What kind of monster have you put in this game!?

* * *

><p>(Team Topher is Really Really Really Hot)<p>

Vance was looking dreamily up into the sky as he traced hearts into the dust.

"Isn't she great?" he sighed.

"Who?" Wesley asked as he walked by.

"Gabriela," Vance sighed lovingly.

"I suppose," Wesley shrugged.

"She's gorgeous," Vance continued. "Just watching the way she walks with confidence everyone she goes."

"Yeah, uh…I really wouldn't know," Wesley said as he seemed eager to leave.

"I've thought about what I'm going to say to her, time after time," Vance continued. "Do I start with a compliment? Do I just keep it lax?"

"Can you maybe stop talking about Gabriela for one minute?" Wesley asked. "You're making me really uncomfortable."

An awkward minute of silence passed between the two boys as Vance darted his eyes uncertainly.

"So anyways, I had this dream about Gabriela the other night," Vance said.

"Hi guys," Antonia said as she walked over to the two. "What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about nothing," Wesley said.

"Oh," Antonia said as she backed up and narrowed her eyes. "I see."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Vance-**I can't help thinking about Gabriela all the time. Ever since I laid eyes on her cupid struck me with his arrow and she's been on my mind ever since.

**Wesley-**I am not a ladies' man by any means. I've never dated, really, never got much of the hype around girls. I'm the last person you'd ask for relationship advice, but even I can tell you that Vance does not sound healthy.

**Antonia-**Those two were clearly talking about something and it wasn't nothing! I bet alliances are being formed already, and I've been left out.

* * *

><p>(The Golden Tigers)<p>

Cesar awoke in the small wooden shelter to find Serendipity at his side.

"How's the leg?" she asked.

"Let's see," Cesar said as he flinched it ever so slightly. "Still hurts."

"Do you want me to make a splint for it?" Serendipity asked. "I can throw something together with these pieces of wood."

"No, no, don't worry about me," Cesar said. "I'll manage."

"Well, just rest up, we want you to get better soon," Serendipity said.

"Are you kidding me?" Deirdre groaned as she approached.

"Is there a problem?" Serendipity asked snidely.

"That guy's leg is fine," Deirdre insisted. "If it wasn't yesterday, it sure as hell has to be by now."

"Look, I am not about to take that risk," Serendipity insisted. "You seem awfully suspicious of someone you just met; I for one will not be asking him to do anything of the sort."

"Alright, let's presume that you're right," Deirdre said. "If he really is injured and it's long-lasting, that makes him more of a burden than and an asset and he'll be the first one gone when we vote."

"Now see here," Serendipity said sternly. "I follow a particular conduct, we care for one another, we respect one another. And right now you are doing neither. I don't know what your policy is, but when you're on MY team you'll have to abide by MY code of conduct!"

As the two girls argued, Cesar just chuckled evilly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Cesar-**And suddenly it's not even about me. Those two big personalities are clashing, and I can slip right off the radar while they're busy trying to one-up each other.

**Serendipity-**We can't go up planning to cut each other's throats over every little incident. That's no way to function! We've got to be the family that looks out for each other and takes care of each other.

**Deirdre-**I mean, seriously, we're here to play the game. It's sweet and all to preach kindness and respect, but that doesn't win the game. Sooner or later we're going to lose a challenge and I intend for it to be the slacker who leaves.

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

Hunter was walking around the outskirts of the cave, looking for any resources that could be gathered up. Duke soon came up from behind him.

"Hey, bro," he said. "I thought maybe we could talk."

"You know how I feel about that," Hunter groaned.

"Look, I just want to make sure we're on the same page," Duke said while leaning over his brother. "Since we're already blood, we should have an alliance between us. Work together, you know."

"Well obviously you're going to help me win this," Hunter said. "Make yourself useful for once in your life. But it has nothing to do with a silly little alliance, it's because if I win, you win."

"Right, yeah, cool," Duke said.

Meanwhile, Mary-Anne was struggling with her hair.

"Ugh, damn tangles," she grumbled. "Why didn't I pack a hairbrush?"

"Here, use this," Shaylin said as she handed her a comb. "It's actually an omni-pen, a million uses in one, I carry it everywhere I go."

"Uh, thanks," Mary-Anne said as she took the comb and used it on her hair.

"It's designed to only require fifteen strokes per square centimeter of hair for perfection," Shaylin explained.

"Um…yeah okay…thanks," Mary-Anne said.

"Just doing my job!" Shaylin declared.

"Well, if your job is to make my life easier, that's fine by me," Mary-Anne said.

"That's precisely my job!" Shaylin exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Mordecai had finally mustered the courage to climb up the wall. He came to a cave and eagerly rushed inside.

"Guys, I'm back!" he announced.

He found it barren.

"Oh uh…m-must be the wrong cave," he deduced.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Hunter-**Don't get me wrong, Duke is nothing but trouble and he will find some way to make things difficult for me, but the one thing he can do right is be a free vote on my side.

**Shaylin-**I don't need to be big and showy. Just a helping hand here and there to remind people that I'm here for them!

**Mordecai-**I'm so lost right now. Who knew there'd be so many identical caves? I'm just thankful I haven't run into any wild animals yet.

* * *

><p>(Team Beethoven)<p>

Raven was wandering through the forest. She dragged her finger along a few bunches of berries.

"No, no, no," she said. "Aha, these should be edible."

She turned around and bumped right into Florian.

"Wow, you sure know how to sneak up on someone," she remarked.

"Apologies," Florian said, "but I do have to ask, Miss Raven, why you are so far from the rest of the team."

"Aw seems like a bunch of popular girls," Raven remarked. "I've never been much of a people person myself, I think I may be better off sticking to the sides."

"My oh my, you continue to intrigue me," Florian said. "First you tell me you're purely here to play the game…yet would you not agree that it is a social game? How can you expect to play if you do not make any social bonds?"

"I've got my strategy," Raven declared. "Believe me, enough prima donnas on this team and they will claw each other apart in no time."

"Well I will watch, eager to see how it plays out," Florian said.

Meanwhile, Angel had gotten out of the shelter and found Haylor.

"Hey, you seem normal enough," she said. "Pretend like you're talking to me?"

"Why?" Haylor asked.

"Just do it!" Angel snapped.

"Okay, uh…well how about that weather?" Haylor replied.

"Seriously, that's the best you could do?" Angel groaned.

She glanced back at Charlene exiting the shelter.

"So, what do you make of the team?" Angel asked. "Having five girls and one boy sure is something."

"It is," Haylor agreed. "But I think it's for the best. I've had so much trouble with boys. First there was Henry…then John…then Harry…then Lucas…"

"I get it, you get around," Angel remarked.

"I must admit," Haylor said, "being here though with…actual people…I'm not quite sure how to handle it…"

Suddenly Trina ran up to Haylor and threw her arms around her emotionally.

"Have I ever told you that I love you!?" she sobbed. "Because I don't think I've said it enough!"

"Uh security!" Haylor called.

"There is no security," Angel pointed out.

"Well…what…what do I do?" Haylor said as she hung her arms about helplessly and tried to escape Trina's grip.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Raven-**This team is a trainwreck waiting to happen, and I do not want to get myself caught in that wreckage. I just need to see where it's headed and get myself on the right side.

**Florian-**I do find Raven to be quite fascinating. She builds herself up with cold walls, yet I believe she is just a timid girl beneath all of that.

**Angel-**So Haylor may be a big superstar, but right here she's just another girl on the game, so she'd better not expect any special treatment from me.

**Haylor-**I just haven't had the best luck with boys. First there was Henry…then John…then Harry…then Lucas…and then John again…and then Nathan…and then Prince Rupert the Third…and the Barry…and then John once more…in fact, I'm still dating him I think…John, why don't you ever call me anymore!?

* * *

><p>(Team Topher is Really Really Really Hot)<p>

Osmond had dragged Banner into their own chamber together.

"Alright, the evil plan for the day is complete," Osmond announced. "You seem, it's all about subtlety, we need to get them to turn against each other without even realizing we're manipulating them."

"Yeah…did I ever actually agree to this?" Banner said as he looked eager to leave.

"Silence, I'm the mastermind here, you're the sidekick," Osmond snapped.

"And I definitely didn't agree to that," Banner said.

"Look, just go out there and tell Gabriela that Wesley is already targeting her," Osmond ordered. "The chaos will practically right itself."

Banner just rolled his eyes as he left the rock. He wandered through the valley until finding Gabriela.

"Hey!" he said as he called her over. "Osmond wants me to tell you that Wesley is targeting you"

"What?" Gabriela said. "Well, is he?"

"How the hell would I know, you think he talks to me?" Banner retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Osmond-**My plan is foolproof. Banner spread the dirt, the rest of the team goes crazy, the two of us get off scot-free, I throw him under the bus when I no longer need him!

**Banner-**Well, I did what Osmond wanted, I spread a little panic, just not about the person he was hoping.

**Gabriela-**The guys on this team seem a little weird…already talking about who they want to target, really?

* * *

><p>(The Golden Tigers)<p>

Reggie sat on a stump off to the side of the camp. He pulled out a notepad and began scribbling notes.

"Let's see, need to decide who I could possibly align with and who to rule out," he muttered as he wrote down. "Serendipity, seems nice and wants to be in charge, I'll talk to her…Deirdre, already talked to her, so maybe I didn't make the best impression…Faith though, she seems nice…"

"Hey, Reggie!" Faith exclaimed as she walked over to him. "What you got there?"

"Uh, nothing!" Reggie said as he threw the notes away desperately. "It's nothing, there was never anything there at all! List? What are you talking about? Are you crazy!?"

"Well, I don't think I am, but, like, I don't remember the last time I got my sanity tested," Faith replied.

"Oh, I didn't mean any offense!" Reggie exclaimed.

"What's all this!?" Arlo said hopping out of a bush. "Why you have to be calling this poor girl crazy? She's done nothing wrong, right!"

"Sorry! Sorry," Reggie exclaimed anxiously.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Reggie-**Ugh, I am nothing but a wreck! Could this BE any worse!? No, don't say that, yes it could.

**Faith-**Reggie needs to, like, chill out, he's not going to get anywhere if he freaks out every time someone even talks to him.

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

"Up at at'em, team!" Max announced as he stepped into the cave. "We've got a challenge to get to, and remember…Win at all costs! I want to see you guys lie, cheat, and steal your way to the end!"

"Can do," Mary-Anne replied.

"This'll be fun," Duke agreed.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Max," Shaylin said as she walked up to the veteran with her notepad. "What would you say sounds more nefarious? 'Heh heh heh' or 'ho ho ho?'"

"What are you, Santa Claus?" Max scoffed.

"Right, the former it is," Shaylin said as she took note.

* * *

><p>(Team Beethoven)<p>

"Time to go!" Staci announced. "We've got a challenge…you know, my great great great grandmother actually wrote the very first challenge—"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure," Angel said. "Let's just go."

"Those other teams are going to like…lose!" Charlene exclaimed. "I hope that, like, they cry and get sad because they lost."

"Okay, don't try to strain yourself there," Angel remarked.

"Well, I for one just wish for a good fairplay game," Haylor said.

"Nah," Charlene replied.

* * *

><p>(Team Topher is Really Really Really Hot)<p>

"Gather up, everyone, it's challenge time!" Topher announced.

"Alright, let's do this," Gabriela said.

"I have a good feeling about us," Wesley said. "Let's take those other guys down."

"Can't wait," Banner said. "Finally getting to see the other teams, I hope they're a bunch of wrecks."

"Yeah, not like us, though, we're awesome!" Antonia said.

"You guys had better be awesome," Topher said. "I didn't slap my handsome mug on just about anyone."

"Really? Could have fooled me," Gabriela remarked.

* * *

><p>(The Golden Tigers)<p>

"No time to waste, you guys have a challenge to win!" Jo barked at her team.

"No need to yell," Serendipity said. "We'll come at our own pace."

Jo narrowed her eyes. Cesar was taking his time, emphasising a limp to keep up. Deirdre just rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"We're going to start this off strong," Arlo announced. "No one's making us have to vote!"

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

The four teams arrived at a vast clifftop. It overlooked a deep canyon below them, several bridges crisscrossed over the gap at various different heights.

"Take a look around you!" Chris exclaimed. "For the first time, see who you're competing against!"

The teams entered from different sides and took in their competition.

"Hey, whoa whoa whoa," Mary-Anne snapped, "why does everyone else have a team of six? We only have five!"

"No, you have six," Chris answered. "You're missing a…Mordecai?"

The team looked around at each other and shrugged.

"Did we accidentally leave someone out?" Jo asked the other veterans.

"It's possible," Topher replied.

"Who cares!? If they were that forgettable then they have no place on Team Cancer!" Max laughed.

"So, we're just going to have to do the challenge already at a disadvantage?" Hunter asked.

"Looks like it, unless your missing teammate shows up soon," Chris said. "But enough of that, let's get on to this challenge. It's really quite simple, each of you will need to yourselves into a cave that will be guarded by one of our veterans. Your goal will be to get as many of your team into the same cave. The more you can get in by the end, the more points you will receive."

"There's more though!" Topher interjected eagerly.

"I was getting to the next part," Chris grunted as he shoved the boy aside. "This challenge will also be for reward. I'm sure you're all hungry by now, well we've got some food in store for you. First place will win immunity and a crate full of package food. Second place will win immunity and a fruit basket. Third place gets immunity but no food. And Last place gets nothing!"

"Everyone understand?" Jo asked.

"Oh and one more thing," Chris said. "We've brought back an intern from Uber Drama Action who will do everything in their power to stop you. You'll know it when you see him."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Hunter-**Starting with one member less is hardly fair for a challenge like this. I am honestly disgusted with this lack of concern for professionalism.

**Charlene-**I kinda like have to win this. People need to see me as a winner, not as just some, like, loser.

**Antonia-**Alright, Antonia, it's go time! I just have to not screw up TOO badly and we can still claim third.

**Arlo-**If we lose now we'll head into a total mess of a vote and that could divide us for the rest of the game, see? I cannot allow that to happen, right.

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

The team of five hid behind a rock together.

"Alright, we need a good battle plan here," Hunter said.

"An excellent idea!" Shaylin agreed.

"We know that they've got some one of the crazies from last seasons after us," Hunter said. "So let's be careful, but stealthy, and we can still come out with a win."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The five of them began to creep low to the ground, clinging to the side of rocks.

"Whoa…whoops!" Caullie exclaimed as he stumbled over a bump and ran straight into a stack of boulders.

They tumbled noisily and drew attention to the group.

"Splendid," Hunter remarked.

A sudden black blur flashed past them. Everyone looked up to see a short boy dressed all in black.

"Hey it's that guy…" Duke said searching his brain. "Kevin!"

The ninja tossed a pair of knives which landed on either side of Caullie. A pair of ropes emerged, trapping Caullie to ground.

"Run!" Mary-Anne shouted.

Mary-Anne grabbed Shaylin and hopped down several levels to another ledge. Hunter and Duke ran for a bridge. Kevin tossed a dart after them, which pegged Duke in the leg.

"Guh," he moaned as he suddenly felt dizzy.

He slumped to the ground helplessly. Hunter gave him an annoyed look before he continued to run and leave them behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Caullie-**And of course I screw up, first thing in the challenge. Just what I needed, way to go! (slaps forehead)

**Hunter-**And as usual, Duke can barely carry his weight. (sigh) Looks like if we're going to have a shot at winning it'll be in my hands.

* * *

><p>(Team Beethoven)<p>

The five girls and one boy were crouched together on a higher cliff.

"Okay, guys," Angel said. "We're going to need a battle plan here. Now here's what I'm—"

"Uh, Angie, yeah, that's really cute, but um, I am kinda the leader, so I think you should just leave it to me," Charlene replied.

"Bah, no time for this," Angel said. "We need to move and we need to move now."

"Shut up both of you!" Trina snapped. "I am the only one fit to lead this team and I won't take no for an answer!"

"No!" both Angel and Charlene shouted.

"WHY NOT!" Trina sobbed uncontrollably.

Raven and Florian shared a concerned glance, while Haylor just maintained her plastic smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Raven-**And then there's the downside to have the prima donna team, getting actual work done is near impossible.

**Angel-**I'm trying to do something helpful and lead this team to a victory, but I can't exactly do that if everyone else wants to play ringleader. It's a one-woman job.

* * *

><p>(Team Topher is Really Really Really Hot)<p>

This team was even higher than the last. They all huddled together in a corner.

"Alright, let's be careful," Gabriela said. "We don't run into any trouble."

"I'll protect you if we do!" Vance announced.

"Don't kid yourself," Gabriela remarked.

The group inched along the side of the mountain towards one of the bridges.

"Um, guys, trouble may have founds us," Osmond said as he pointed back to a figure coming up from behind them.

"Run for it!" Gabriela shouted.

The team scrambled for the bridge. Antonia stumbled clumsily on a rock and fell to the ground.

"Don't worry about me!" she shouted as she Gabriela turn around. "Go go!"

Gabriela kept running with the other four. Antonia was roped and dragged back by Kevin.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Antonia-**And surprise, surprise, I blew it within the first five minutes. But just so long as the rest of the team does well, I won't have to worry about being the first boot.

**Vance-**This is my big chance to prove myself. If I can win us this challenge, that'll show just how much I'm worth! Then Gabriela will have no choice but to notice me!

* * *

><p>(The Golden Tigers)<p>

"Are you going to be able to compete in the challenge?" Serendipity asked Cesar.

"I'll try my best," Cesar answered meekly.

The team moved down a slope carefully towards the bridges. Cesar clearly brought up the rear, struggling to keep up. Suddenly he was engulfed into the shadows, without anyone realizing. Kevin crept up behind the others silently. Faith caught sight of his movement out of the corner of her eye just in time.

"Look out!" she exclaimed as she pulled Reggie out of the way.

Serendipity tried to move to the side, but slipped on the edge as the ground crumbled. She slid down the side of the cliff and had to clutch on to the rock tightly.

"No time to stop," Deirdre said as she ushered the others to keep moving forward. "Go, go!"

Serendipity climbed back up, only to be grabbed and bound by Kevin.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Deirdre-**Honestly, I hate to say it, but we just lost our two weakest links, at least they're not slowing us down anymore.

**Serendipity-**Those other four better carry on. We took a hard hit right from the start, and we're going to need them to pull through if we want to win this.

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

Shaylin and Mary-Anne clung underneath and overhang of rocks. They slowly inched their way across.

"We're going the wrong way," Shaylin pointed out.

"Doesn't matter," Mary-Anne said. "Long as we can shake that guy off our trail, we can turn around and catch up."

However, Kevin leapt down right in front of them and wielded his katana.

"Well…use karate or something!" Mary-Anne urged.

"Are you assuming that because I am Chinese I know karate?" Shaylin asked.

"Yes," Mary-Anne replied.

"Well, you'd be correct!" Shaylin exclaimed while assuming a fighting stance.

Kevin approached her with his katana ready to attack. Shaylin mirrored his movements.

"Aha, Omni-pen!" Shaylin exclaimed as she pulled out her tool and sprayed pepperspray out of it at Kevin's face.

The ninja winced.

"Run!" Shaylin exclaimed as she slid past him.

Mary-Anne followed and the two continued to move along the path, putting as much distance between them as they could.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Shaylin-**'Why would you ever need mace,' they said, 'you're just going to hurt yourself.' But I told them that I'd need in one day in case a ninja ever tried to attack me. And I was right!

**Mary-Anne-**Well, I'll say about Shaylin…she gets her job done.

* * *

><p>(Team Beethoven)<p>

Charlene, Trina, and Angel had entered into a total debacle of overlapping voices by now.

"Ladies, ladies, enough of this!" Florian interrupted. "Clearly we cannot come to an agreement, so the only option is to spread out and just go our own individual routes. Okay?"

The girls slowly nodded in agreement. Then the team of six spread out and went their separate ways. Kevin, however, was able to move between them swiftly. He tossed a shuriken star at a boulder and unwedged it; the rock rolled towards Trina, leading her right into a trap set by Kevin. He then slid down and knocked Angel off balance, trapping her in a net. Raven and Florian said he him and quickly ran in the opposition direction. Kevin tossed a net after them.

"Um, what?" Haylor muttered as she walked right into the line of fire and got snapped up in the net.

Raven and Florian ducked behind a large rock and hit themselves with the shadows.

"Hi guys," Charlene whispered as she crawled out next to them. "Like, that was fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Florian-**Since these girls clearly can't work together, I thought working apart might be the solution. Evidently that was not the case.

**Raven-**Uh yeah…I'm kinda not getting too much confidence from this team.

* * *

><p>(Team Topher is Really Really Really Hot)<p>

The group of five had crossed a bridge. They could see a cave being guarded by max just a short climb above.

"We got this, guys," Wesley said. "Just stay cool."

Suddenly, Kevin dropped down in front of them. The group scrambled in all directions, managing to dodge his attack.

"Hey Kev!" Banner called as he tossed a stone at him. "Catch!"

Kevin complied and caught the rock in midair. But this distraction allowed Gabriela to drop a large rock on his head and stun him temporarily.

"Let's go guys," she ordered.

"Wow," Vance said, "that was so—"

"Thank me when we're immune," Gabriela said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Vance-**Okay so…pretty much Gabriela just got to reaffirm how awesome she is…and I did nothing of value…not quite how I envisioned this going.

**Wesley-**We seem to have a good chemistry going at least. Go synergy leads to success.

* * *

><p>(The Golden Tigers)<p>

Faith, Reggie, Arlo, and Deirdre crouched in some shrubs.

"Oh, what do we do?" Reggie groaned.

"Shh," Deirdre said. "We're going to need…a diversion."

"What kind of diversion?" Arlo asked. "Just say the word, I'm happy to help, see."

"Hmm…" Deirdre said as she scanned the environment. "Look up there, those rocks seem a little unstable. If we could trigger them to fall, the sound might make our hunter think that we're over there, and give us the chance to run for the bridge."

"I am on the job," Arlo said as he carefully stood up.

He grabbed a pebble and tossed it towards the distant clump of rocks. It tapped a boulder and with a slight quiver, the rocks began raining down along the side of the mountain. The group of 4 saw Kevin dive down towards the area.

"Now's our chance, go go go!" Deirdre ordered as she ushered everyone towards the bridge.

Reggie seemed to be frozen with nerves, but Deirdre grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him along as they all headed for the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Arlo-**I will always step up to the plate, okay. If my team needs me then I will be there to help, got it!

**Deirdre-**All around I don't think that this team is the strongest by any means, but with a good leader we can still accomplish a lot, and that's what I intend to do.

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

Hunter crossed the bridge and saw Jo standing in front of a cave just a few feet away. He crept behind a rock and came out to face her.

"You ain't getting past me," she said as she pulled out a wooden plank.

"Oh well, we'll see about that," Hunter challenged.

The boy tried to force his way past her, only to receive a smack to the face.

"I'll be damned if my team isn't winning this thing," Jo retorted.

"Now, see here, I will be—" Hunter tried to say before taking another blow.

Hunter backed up to collect himself. He noticed Mary-Anne and Shaylin climbing up along the side.

"Alright, what's the deal?" Mary-Anne asked.

"That ogress is blocking the way," Hunter pouted.

"Oh she doesn't look so tough," Mary-Anne remarked

"She also has a stick," Hunter said.

"May I suggest a distraction?" Shaylin asked. "If her attention is divided, we may be able to get past her."

"So what's the plan then?" Mary-Anne asked.

"Allow me to keep her busy," Shaylin offered. "The two of you get through."

Shaylin walked up to Jo.

"I'll tell you what I told that tool, no one's getting past me," Jo growled.

"Oh I have no intention of getting past you," Shaylin replied with a sunny smile. "Instead I was simply wondering if you'd be interested in signing my petition for saving the kittens of southern Uganda."

"Huh?" Jo asked.

"Oh yes, it's a very serious matter," Shaylin insisted. "The kittens of southern Uganda are in dreadful conditions, yet the people pay no attention to them. Your signature could make all the difference in the world."

As she spoke, Mary-Anne and Hunter crept past her and into the cave. Jo was about to glance that way, when Shaylin stopped her.

"If you look away from me right now then you are killing kittens in southern Uganda!" Shaylin shouted. "If you are not a part of the solution, then you are part of the problem!"

"Alright, I'll sign your stupid thing," Jo said as she grabbed the piece of paper.

As she did so, Shaylin snuck past her. However, she was grabbed by the ponytail and pulled back by Jo.

"Oh no, you don't!" Jo growled.

"Team Cancer scores two points!" Chris announced. "They'll need to get Shaylin through for a third, but let's see how the others are doing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Shaylin-**I've run thousands of fundraisers for my school. And YOU really can help kitten in southern Uganda by calling the number you see before you (phone number briefly flashes underneath her)

**Hunter-**Well, we got two points so far…maybe three. That's pretty sad actually, but we'll see if the other teams fail even worse.

* * *

><p>(Team Beethoven)<p>

Charlene, Florian, and Raven had managed to get across a bridge and could see Topher admiring himself in a mirror next to a cave entrance.

"Like, we can take him," Charlene remarked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Florian said. "I just heard Chris say that one team got two points, so we're going to want to make sure all three of us get through this if we want a shot at winning."

"Maybe get him to move," Raven suggested. "Keep him occupied then run for it when it's open."

"Like leave it to me," Charlene offered.

"Alright, let's get ready, "Florian said.

Charlene marched up to Topher and swiped the mirror from him.

"Hey!" Topher snapped.

"Come it, like, get it!" Charlene taunted.

Florian and Raven quickly took the chance to enter the cave. Charlene ran from Topher with the mirror in her hands.

"Why do you even, like, need this?" she mocked. "Like, only someone pretty should appreciate their reflection. Like me…oh, and I do look gorgeous today."

Raven and Florian slapped their foreheads in unison as Charlene took the time to admire her visage.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Raven-**So…judging by all that's happened we could very well have to vote tonight. I think I'd be able to work with that, but this team seems so unpredictable I can't help feeling a little worried too.

**Charlene-**Like, if I don't remind people that I'm beautiful and I know it then, like, they might forget and, like, I just can't have that.

* * *

><p>(Team Topher is Really Really Really Hot)<p>

The team of five marched up to Max who was guarding his cave.

"Stop, fools!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a gun made out of all sorts of tech hodgepodge. "Or feel the wrath of my new an enhanced…Death Ray!"

"Yeah, yeah," Gabriela scoffed as she tore the weapon out of his hands and used it to clobber him on the head.

Max fell unconscious allowing the team to exit the cave unimpeded.

"Team Topher is Really Really Really UGLY…scores 5 points unfortunately," Chris sighed.

"I think we've got this, guys," Wesley said to his team.

"Yeah, good job, Gabriela!" Vance exclaimed.

"Pfft, it was nothing," Gabriela remarked. "That guy was a pushover."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Vance-**Okay, okay…NEXT time I will show off my skills to Gabriela.

**Wesley-**We're off to a strong start and that's good. Let's show these other teams what we're made of.

* * *

><p>(The Golden Tigers)<p>

After rushing across the bridge, the group of four ducked into another crevice and squished together. Arlo peered out to check both directions.

"I see Staci down there," he pointed out.

"Well, like, let's just ask her about her relatives," Faith suggested. "That'll keep her busy."

"You know…it just might work," Deirdre said.

The group tiptoed towards Staci cautiously.

"Uh ya, I'm going to have to ask you to stop right there," Staci said.

"Oh well, like…we just wanted to hear that story about your great, great, great grandmother again," Faith said.

"Um…my great, great, great grandmother was just a boring potato farmer all her life," Staci sighed.

"Oh…" Faith said uncertainly.

"I think you must have meant my great, great, great, _great_ grandmother," Staci continued. "Ya, she invented lightbulbs. Of course, they were later stolen by that Edison loser, after he cheated her in a game of Go Fish, which was actually invented by my great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather's cousin's neighbor's dentist. Ya, he thought it might improve dental care which was really bad back then in the Medieval Ages."

By the time Staci was done, everyone had already gotten inside the cave.

"Oh, bother," Staci groaned.

"The Golden Tigers earn four points!" Chris announced. "This means that Team Topher wins immunity and the first prize, Golden Tigers get second prize, and it all comes down to who can get through the cave first: Charlene for Beethoven, or Shaylin for Cancer."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Reggie-**Oh thank god, I don't need to do anything drastic yet. (sighs in relief then collapses)

**Arlo-**Not bad, I definitely think this team has it in them for great things.

* * *

><p>The camera now zoomed out to show Shaylin and Charlene, separated by a small gap, but both near their target caves.<p>

"Whichever one of you gets into your cave first will win immunity for your team," Chris said. "The loser gets nothing and their team will have to vote someone out."

Shaylin was still struggling to get her hair out of Jo's grip.

"Well, since your team won, no need to even worry, you can just let me go," Shaylin said sweetly.

"True, but I also don't like handing out freebies to little sneaks like you," Jo barked.

Charlene was still fixing her hair while holding back an angry Topher with one hand.

"Charlene, let's go!" Raven called.

"Like, in a minute, I need to get my hair just right," Charlene said.

"You can work on that when you have immunity!" Florian said.

"Ugh, alright, you guys are, like, the worst!" Charlene sighed as she tossed Topher aside and ran for the cave.

Shaylin also managed to slip her hair out of Jo's grip and slide towards the cave.

"This is close," Chris said, "but one girl got in first and it's clearly…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Charlene for Team Beethoven!"

The team cheered.

"So with all that said and done," Chris said, "Team Topher is Really Really Really PATHETIC will be getting the food crates. The Golden Tigers will be getting the fruit platter. Team Beethoven gets nothing, but will be safe. And Team Cancer…see you at elimination."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Charlene-**Well like, I could have gone for first, but why bother when I could give some others hope…oh that sounds so ice cold and cutthroat, I love it! (chortles)

**Hunter-**Ugh, how disappointing, this does not reflect well. Luckily there are plenty better options than myself to be cut.

**Mary-Anne-**Oooh, this is so stupid! I can't believe the rest of the team fell short!

**Caullie-**Awkward…hope this doesn't end badly for me.

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

The team had returned to their home cave.

"Gee, sorry I couldn't pull through," Shaylin said. "I hope it's not going to get me in trouble."

"You don't have to be sorry," Mary-Anne assured. "There was much worse on this team."

"Like me, right?" Caullie asked as he joined the group.

"For starters," Mary-Anne said. "Although I was actually referring to that useless deserter."

"Oh that's a relief," Caullie sighed.

"Well, it shouldn't be!" Mary-Anne snapped. "Because you'd be next if it wasn't for him."

"Understood," Caullie said.

"I have to agree," Hunter said as he joined the group with Duke. "This Mordecai person has a lot of explaining to do…which they won't get the chance to do once we eliminate them!"

"So it sounds like we're all in agreement then," Duke said. "No crazy business here."

"Guess not," Mary-Anne said.

Outside, Mordecai was just climbing up. He looked completely dishevelled.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" he exclaimed, before stepping in a hole and sliding down a deep vertical tunnel.

He hit the ground and landed in darkness.

"Oh dear," he sighed.

Suddenly, he heard a chirping. He looked up to see a cloud of bats hanging above him.

"…hi?" he said.

They began to swarm angrily.

"Waah…sorry, sorry, sorry!" he cried as he ran into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Duke-**This feels almost too simple, like we've been given a freebie, I'm still waiting for something to go horribly wrong and for this to all turn crazy.

**Mary-Anne-**There are sadly a lot of weak links on this team, but we just happened to end up with a no-show so that gives them all a free pass this round.

**Caullie-**Well, I've got another chance to redeem myself, thankfully enough!

**Mordecai-**Oh I didn't know there'd be bats! Help! Get me out of here!

* * *

><p>(Elimination)<p>

The five walked up to the peak of the mountain. It was snowing here and they all shivered in the cold. Six snowcovered stumps had been arranged for them. Max was dressed in a huge coat and waited for them to arrive.

"How disappointing," he said, "My own team failing on the very first challenge. Not a good show, guys."

"Don't you think we know!?" Mary-Anne snapped.

"So, first some questions," Max said. "Who do you blame for the loss of you challenge—"

"In descending order," Mary-Anne said, "First Mordecai, then Caullie, then Duke."

"I see…so Duke, Hunter, how does it feel to be playing with each other?" Max asked.

"It's great!" Duke answered.

"It's dreadful," Hunter said at the same time.

"And what do the rest of you feel about playing a game with people who are related?" Max asked.

"Guess it's sort of mixed bag," Caullie answered. "On the one hand, I want to treat them as their own individuals, but you know…at the same time they kind of have twice as much a chance as winning as the rest of us."

"Believe me, having my brother as a partner would halve my chances and that's being generous," Hunter said.

"Okay, well let's just move along with this vote," Max said. "Come on up and cast someone out."

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

"I have the votes!" Max announced. "I shall now read them. The loser will be placed into the Barrel of Losers and rolled off the Slope of Shame!"

"Sounds painful," Shaylin remarked.

"It is!" Max exclaimed. "I came up with it! Now…first vote…Mordecai!"

No one seemed fazed.

"Second vote…Mordecai!"

"Third vote…Mordecai!"

"And…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"They're all for Mordecai!"

"Yay," Mary-Anne said unenthusiastically. "Are we done?"

"Mordecai, you have been voted out and will be leaving the game in 24th place," Max said, "Is what I'd say if you were even here!"

Max tossed an empty barrel over the edge.

"The rest of you may go," Max said, "but don't let me see your faces here again!"

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Mary-Anne-**Mordecai, you suck.

**Hunter-**I do not know what happened to you, Mordecai, but we cannot play with an absent member.

**Shaylin-**Sorry, Mordecai, you kinda disappeared or something.

**Caullie-**Probably for the best we lost, I guess, see ya, Mordecai.

**Duke-**I vote for Mordecai…whoever that is.

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"And that concludes our very first round and elimination!" Chris exclaimed. "Team Cancer takes its first head as Mordecai gets himself lost but also voted out of this game. Will our next vote be quite as simple? Don't bet on it! With four teams all brewing with personality anything can and will happen! Who will lose next, who will be joining Mordecai in defeat!? Find out on the next Uber…Drama…Mountain of Madness!"

_Team:_

_Team Cancer:_

_Mary-Anne_

_Caullie_

_Duke_

_Hunter_

_Shaylin_

_Team Beethoven:_

_Angel_

_Trina_

_Charlene_

_Florian_

_Raven_

_Haylor_

_Team Topher is Really Really Really Hot:_

_Gabriela_

_Antonia_

_Vance_

_Banner_

_Wesley_

_Osmond_

_The Golden Tigers:_

_Serendipity_

_Deirdre_

_Arlo_

_Reggie_

_Faith_

_Cesar_

_Eliminated: Mordecai_

_Author's Note: Lol, I took the easy/obvious way out with the first boot this time. To tell you the truth, I just didn't have a first boot planned for the longest time since I thought everyone I currently had could bring something, so I created Mordecai and thought I'd so something cute with him, but still have him easily enough gone first without losing much._


	3. Anyone who wears a tube top is horrible

_Author's Note: Hey, everyone, I'm going to be doing shorter chapters/challenges from now on, and likely only updating on the weekend, but I'll try to keep up with something. Here's the next episode!_

Staci, Topher, Max, and Jo were sitting on top of their van.

"Welcome to…Uber Drama: Mountain of Madness!" Topher exclaimed.

"Last time, we put the four teams through their first challenge," Max said. "Team Topher held strong and claimed first place. The Golden Tigers also managed to grab second, leaving it between Team Cancer and Team Beethoven. My team of course decided that they had some fat to trim and let Beethoven take the win."

"Oh please, your team just sucks, admit it," Jo scoffed. "Anyways Team Cancer voted out Mordecai because he went missing, no big loss."

"Ya, has anyone even seen him?" Staci asked.

"Nope, and who cares?" Jo scoffed.

"The important thing," Topher said, "is that Team Cancer is already down by one…what will happen if they continue to dwindle!?"

"Well, you won't have to worry about that because my team is done losing!" Max boasted.

"Good one," Jo laughed. "Not against my team they ain't, though."

"Either way, though, all teams have plenty of drama to get through, ya," Staci said. "So let's keep watching…Uber Drama: Mountain of Madness!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

Most of the team was huddled against the rock sides, trying to sleep in the cold cavern. Hunter was already awake though and marched up to his sleeping brother.

"Duke, wake up," he ordered as he flicked him on the nose.

Duke gave a groggy moan and rolled over.

"Wake up!" Hunter snapped as he shook him.

"I didn't do it!" Duke exclaimed as he leapt up.

"Of course you didn't," Hunter remarked. "But I'm not interested in your excuse for whatever heinous crime you've committed this time. We need to talk about how we're going to deal with this round."

"Can't this wait?" Duke groaned. "I mean…last night went fine, right?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Hunter said. "People are already beginning to see the two of us as a threatening duo. On a team of five, that's not a good thing."

"I don't think it's that big a deal," Duke shrugged.

"And it's your lack of thought that will get us killed," Hunter said. "No, we need to start solidifying ourselves now."

"So what do you suggest? We start working people over to us?" Duke asked.

"Exactly!" Hunter said. "We just need to get one person over on our side and we won't have to worry. I'll take Mary-Anne, you work on Caullie. Get to it!"

Duke just gave a sigh as he got up. The other members were slowly starting to awake as well. Duke grabbed Caullie and gestured for him to follow.

"Hey, thought we might get to talk," Duke said.

"Oh," Caullie replied, "What about?"

"Well, my brother's just a little worried," Duke explained, "I told him it's nothing, but he thinks the two of us are gonna get targeted just for being related."

"Oh…well…" Caullie said awkwardly.

"I mean, it's not like you'd even be any better going the other way," Duke continued, "You know how girls get, they form their cliques and that could be just as tight as the two of us. Why not at least stick with us, have a trio guy power thing going on at Team Cancer?"

"You know…you just might be onto something," Caullie remarked.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Hunter-**It's so very easy for people to stamp a target onto Duke and myself…not only are we are the same team, but it's a team of five now. The other three are going to look at this chance and go after one of us if we have to vote again…unless we can find a way to turn it another direction.

**Duke-**I do think Hunter's overreacting, but I can handle this. No one on this team strikes me as particularly conniving, we just need to offer a limb and before anyone can do anything, it'll be too late.

**Caullie-**The twins would obviously cut me before each other…but then again, I think Mary-Anne wants me gone next. I'll take third over fifth on the totem pole.

* * *

><p>(Team Beethoven)<p>

"Oh, BFF!" Charlene called as she exited the shelter. "Where are you!?"

She searched the camp, while Angel hid desperately behind a tree.

"Come on, we have to talk about how ridiculous Haylor's hair colour is!" Charlene called.

"Um, excuse me," Haylor said with annoyance as she walked up to Charlene.

"Oh hi, Haylor!" Charlene exclaimed excitedly.

"My hair colour is perfectly natural," Haylor said defensively. "How dare you call it ridiculous!?"

"Well, it's nowhere near as bad as Angel's top," Charlene said without missing a beat. "Can we talk about that fashion nightmare?"

"Hm, it is true, anyone who wears a tube top is a horrible person," Haylor agreed. "I actually wrote a song on the matter called 'Anyone Who Wears a Tube Top is a Horrible Person' after some tramp stole my man!"

"Oh my, how terrible!" Charlene cried.

"Don't worry, I had her deported," Haylor said while maintaining her glazed smile.

"Oh…I see," Charlene said uncertainly.

Meanwhile, Angel had crept away and found Trina.

"Ah, just the girl I was looking for," Angel exclaimed.

"You lie," Trina moped as clung to the ground. "No one cares about me. No one notices me."

"Well, that's a mistake because I've had my eye on you," Angel said. "I think you're just the person I need at my side."

"You are a strong independent woman, Angel, you don't need anyone at your side," Trina declared passionately.

"Well, true," Angel shrugged. "But you need me!"

"Oh, so you think you can just march up to me and tell me what I need!?" Trina said suddenly angrily. "You are NOT the boss of me!"

"No, no, of course not," Angel said. "But my point is the two of us could be good for an alliance together."

"Alliance, you say?" Florian said, suddenly coming up behind Angel. "Am I invited?"

"Uh…of course you are," Angel said through clenched teeth. "I was just going to approach you next."

"Splendid," Florian said. "A good group is just what we need to kick this game off on the right foot."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Charlene-**That's the thing about being popular, if my best friend's not around, then I'll just have another one to take their place.

**Angel-**I need to get an alliance together, one where I actually have power. Trina, sure she's a bit of a wildcard, but she's desperate enough that I just need to make my orders clear and she'll go with it. Florian…wasn't in my plans, but I couldn't very well say no. I'll work him into it.

**Florian-**People are beginning to play strategically. I do wish to make sure that I am a part of this. The game is afoot, and I want to be where the action is.

**Trina-**Naturally, as a skilled player I acquired two allies today, they are loyal and shall do as I say…which could be to jump off a cliff for all they know!

* * *

><p>(Team Topher is Really, Really, Really Hot)<p>

The team was enjoying their spoils from the previous day.

"Mm, these sandwiches are the best," Antonia exclaimed as she pulled out rations from the box.

"We should be at full strength to win again tomorrow," Wesley said.

"Let's keep this up," Gabriela agreed.

The team began to disperse, but Wesley grabbed some and pulled them together. Eventually he had gathered everyone except Antonia.

"Okay, guys, I'm not much for this strategy thing, but I think we can keep things really simple on this team," he said. "We're all strong, we can keep winning…the only one lacking is Antonia. If we lose, why not just cut her loose, 5-1, simple as that?"

"Brilliant!" Osmond exclaimed. "She'll never see it coming!"

"Actually…" Vance said, "it might be kind of obvious to her?"

"Hm…she _may _see it coming," Osmond corrected. "Which is why we need to create two fake alliances to throw her off. One to include her, and one for her to vote against…"

"Guys, guys, we're supposed to be keeping this simple," Wesley said. "No need to overthink it. Even if Antonia catches on, if we just agree to keep it on her, there's nothing she can do."

"Works for me," Banner shrugged.

"Perfect," Wesley said, "now let's just hope we can keep it from coming to that."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Wesley-**I'm not usually one to take charge like that, but it just seemed to make the most sense. I think we got blessed with a really simple situation, and if we keep it simple, we'll be ready and set for the rest of the game.

**Banner-**Hm, this seems like a pretty boring way to go, but at the same time, a majority alliance with me in it is A-Okay, means I've got more room to work around.

**Osmond-**Pick off the obvious underdog before she even has a chance? Genius! This plan will put me on top of the world!

**Gabriela-**This is the most idiotic thing ever! I am not just going to hand over total power to some loser like Wes! And why are we even targeting Antonia? She's done nothing wrong! How is that fair!? I can't speak up just now, don't want to risk putting myself on the bottom of that totem, but mark my words, I will not allow this to go through!

* * *

><p>(Golden Tigers)<p>

Reggie was going over his pile of notes awkwardly.

"Okay, okay, think this through, Reg," he said to himself. "I tried aligning with Deirdre and Faith…and both of those failed miserably…but, that's because they were imperfect candidates! No, no, I should have asked Serendipity. She is kind and caring, her mothering nature will force her to have no choice but stay loyal to me. Okay…here goes nothing!"

Reggie nervously stepped up to Serendipity who was eating an apple from their fruit platter.

"Uhm…good morning…" Reggie said nervously.

"Morning," Serendpitiy replied. "How are you?"

"I'm alliance," Reggie answered.

"You're what?" Serendipity asked.

"I'm good! I'm good I mean to say! I'm very, very good!" Reggie said awkwardly.

"Honey, are you sure about that?" Serendipity asked. "You looked more stressed than a grizzly in a trap, and we've only been here a couple days."

"No, no…I'm fine, just fine, don't you worry," Reggie insisted. "In fact, I'm so good, let's make an alliance—you know what, pretend you didn't hear that! Let's try this again, from the top!"

"Kid, you need to calm down and breathe," Serendipity said. "What's got you so riled up?"

"I'm just…I'm just worried," Reggie sighed. "I just know that I'm going to be the first one gone if I don't play this game just right!"

"Aw, now don't you let those thoughts get you down," Serendipity said. "Tell you what, you can count on me to watch out for you. No one's coming after you with me in this game. They'll have to go through me first!"

"Thank you," Reggie said. "You have no idea how much this helps."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Serendipity-**Reggie's a real sweetheart, I don't think he means any harm…I just feel a natural drawing to him, I think he's got the heart that our team needs. I intend to take care of him.

**Reggie-**At last….success! But oh, this is only the beginning, I can't expect to be safe the entire game because of this, I need to keep my game sharp as a tack!

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

Hunter walked up to Mary-Anne who was trying to eat what meagre scraps she could muster.

"Good morning," Hunter said.

"What do you want?" Mary-Anne grunted.

"A proposition," Hunter said. "You're going to need an alliance now that our buffer is gone, and I'm here to offer that to you."

"Uh-huh," Mary-Anne said skeptically.

"I can rope along my brother and secure a third," Hunter said, "but I can assure you, I'd have no inhibitions about cutting him loose. He's always held me back."

"You don't say," Mary-Anne said.

"This would be about making sure the two of us got through this phase of the game alive," Hunter said.

"Alright, sure, I'll give it some thought," Mary-Anne said. "But you'd better not be making this pitch to everyone else on the team. I'm not about to work with any sneaks."

"You have nothing to worry about," Hunter assured her.

Once he was gone, Shaylin hopped next to Mary-Anne.

"So, what do you think?" Shaylin asked. "Shall we go over the pros and cons?"

"You heard all that?" Mary-Anne asked.

"Of course, I was listening to the whole thing from my hidey-hole," Shaylin replied.

"Your hidey-hole?" Mary-Anne echoed.

"Well, if I told you about it, it wouldn't be a very good one," Shaylin remarked. "Now, let's see here, pros, we'd secure total majority on our side…cons, he's obviously not cutting his brother over you, that was a boldfaced lie and you know it."

Meanwhile, in another deeper cavern, Mordecai was huddled up in a corner. He had a small dying fire going which he desperately tried to get some warmth off. He looked totally disheveled an worn from his time lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Hunter-**Mary-Anne is very vocal…she's the kind of person whose attitude would get her eliminated normally…and thus, would need whatever she could grab, which I intend to offer to her and keep myself securely in charge.

**Mary-Anne-**I don't believe for a second that Hunter would choose me over his brother, that's just plain common sense. That being said, I can go along with this for now, for all we know we could swap, and I'll need some willing pawns if I'm going to survive that.

**Mordecai-**So…I taught myself how to make fire…never thought I'd be able to do that, but you'd be surprised what desperation pushes you to learn…still it'd be nice if someone could…you know, find me…I don't even know if I'm still in the game…I don't even know how many days it's been!

* * *

><p>(Team Beethoven)<p>

Raven was lying beneath a tree. She'd managed to find a ripe peach hanging, and eagerly grabbed it to eat. She was disturbed, though, when Florian approached her.

"Well, well, what have you done with your morning?" Florian asked.

"Nothing much," Raven shrugged. "Heard a lot of yelling from those girls, so can't imagine what they're getting up about now."

"Well, I'll have you know that I've actually secured my spot in an alliance," Florian said. "The game is happening, and you ought to make sure you're a part of it."

"Are you saying I'm not playing the game?" Raven asked.

"I believe that you are underestimating your competition," Florian said. "You're going to have to get your hands a little dirty if want to work this game. Talk to Angel, see if you can find a way in as well."

"I suppose it's worth a shot," Raven said. "But don't you underestimate me, either. I know how these people think, and I know how easily to set them off against each other. They probably all have ten different plans to get each other eliminated."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Florian-**I wish to aid Raven, but I do not wish to play the game for her. I hope that she can grasp the social aspect, and make the most of it.

**Raven-**I've been ready just to stay distanced and let some public enemy show themselves, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try to set something up with Angel if she's recruiting. If this works then I can establish a position for me where I can be guaranteed safety.

* * *

><p>(Team Topher is Really, Really, Really Hot)<p>

Gabriela marched up to Antonia.

"Okay, we have to talk," Gabriela said.

"Oh that doesn't sound like good news at all," Antonia remarked nervously. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"You are in a heap of trouble," Gabriela declared. "Wesley just through together an alliance with the sole purpose of taking you out."

"What that little…I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, except not really because that would just make things worse!" Antonia said.

"I'm on your side here," Gabriela said. "I find this approach to be disgusting, and I'm not about to let them get away with this."

"So…what are we going to do then?" Antonia asked.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do," Gabriela said with fire. "We're going to fight this! We just need to rope a few over to our side and turn this around."

"Hi, Gabriela!" Vance exclaimed as he hopped over to her. "I was just noticing how nice your skin looked in—"

"Buzz off, can't you see that I'm busy!?" Gabriela snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Antonia-**Oh there were definitely signs of this…but now here we are, and I've got an uphill battle. I am not about to give up, though! I will make whatever case I have to and get people on my side.

**Gabriela-**I think no one really wanted to oppose this plan directly, but I can't imagine they're all 100% behind it either. We just need to approach some people one on one and turn this whole thing around.

* * *

><p>(Golden Tigers)<p>

Faith sat on a rock by herself and ate a banana which she had taken from the fruit plate. She was soon joined by Deirdre.

"Good morning, Faith, mind if I join you?" Deirdre asked.

"Why, not at all," Faith replied.

"How are you finding the team?" Deirdre asked.

"I think it's a lovely bunch of people," Faith said. "I'm so glad we didn't lose yesterday, like, I don't know who we'd even vote for."

"Yes, but I suppose it's something we'll need to consider," Deirdre said.

"Or we could just keep winning," Faith giggled. "I like that plan."

"I do too," Deirdre said with the faintest of smiles. "But it's not something we can count on. We need to be prepared to go into a loss."

"Well, I could never throw anyone under the bus," Faith said. "Did you have anyone in mind though?"

"Honestly, I do think that Cesar is a load," Deirdre said. "Serendipity is protecting him for some reason, but if you ask me, I think he's just holding us back."

"Gee, I never even thought about it like that," Faith said with feigned astonishment. "But I guess you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Faith-**Deirdre seems smart I'll give her that…the question is…do I want to work with someone who's smart? That also makes her dangerous and a threat, and someone who could be a problem for me in the future.

**Deirdre-**I just want to be prepared for the worst. A lot of people on this team seem to have some fairy tale notion that we can just ignore the possibility of a vote and win every round, but when we do lose that will just lead us to disaster, I'd rather keep things on track.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

The four teams joined together at a cliff where Chris was waiting for them.

"Welcome, everyone!" he exclaimed. "As you can see, Mordecai has left us, and we're down to 23!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't break out the champagne just yet," Jo remarked.

"For today's challenge," Chris said, "You'll be balance on platforms suspended on tightropes along the open chasm. Lose your balance and you're out! There will be no rewards this time, it's quite simply the first team to lose all their teammates will have to vote someone out!"

"And ya, we just need to make one little change," Staci added. "Since Team Cancer is officially down to five, all the rest of you will need to sit someone out."

"Yo," Cesar offered for his team.

"I'm so surprised," Deirdre remarked.

"I'll sit this one out," Haylor offered. "I'm still a little worn from the last one."

"Well, guys," Antonia said to her team, "I think that after my screw-up last round it's only fair—"

"That you get the chance to prove yourself this round!" Osmond finished for her. "Don't worry, Antonia, I'll sit out and you can show us what you can do!"

"Oh um….okay? I guess I could do that," Antonia said uncertainly.

"Alright, get into position!" Chris called.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Caullie-**It's time to make up some lost ground. We don't even need to come in first this time, just not lose. Let's have someone else take the fall this time.

**Angel-**We came really close to failure last time because people just couldn't cooperate. It was embarrassing. Let's not have a repeat.

**Cesar-**Sure, it might look bad if I'm always sitting out, but I'm not pretending to be something I'm not. If our team loses, no one can say it's my fault.

**Osmond-**Bwahahaha, step two of my brilliant, flawless, evil scheme is in action! You see, I gave a perfectly noble reason for Antonia to play…so that everyone can be reminded of how much of a failure she is! She'll have no chance once she blows it for a second time!

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

The four teams of five were positioned on thin circular platforms hanging above the staggering drop.

"This is going to be good," Chris remarked. "Someone grab me my latte."

He was handed a drink and took a sip. He instantly spat it out.

"This is…Chai Tea!?" he gasped in disgust.

"Correct," said a girl with orange hair and a blue sweater, too large for her. "You seemed stress, Mr. McClean, I thought it might soothe your soul."

"This isn't what I'm paying you for, Mona," Chris scoffed.

"True, you aren't paying me," Mona replied. "But that doesn't mean I can't at least try to help when I see a need."

"Just watch the show," Chris grunted.

"No need to worry, you guys," Mona called to the teams. "Just breathe gently, and find your balance. You will be fine."

"You're not supposed to be encouraging them," Chris grumbled as he shooed her away.

On the Team Cancer platform, most of them seemed balanced, save for Caullie who was awkwardly rocking from side to side.

"Do stop that," Hunter grunted as Caullie teetered near him. "You'll throw the rest of us off."

"Sorry, sorry," Caullie said as awkwardly stumbled from side to side, tilting the platform with him. "I just about…got it…no, no…yes…no…not quite…"

Mary-Anne grabbed him by the arm and tossed him over the edge.

"Waaaaah!" Caullie cried before landing in a net.

"What?" Mary-Anne said to the looks she was getting. "He was only going to ruin the rest of us, now we've actually got a chance."

Down at the Team Beethoven platform, most were able to balance, except for Trina and Charlene. Charlene was just teetering, switching between legs, while Trina was stumbling close to the edge and rocking the whole platform.

"Here, let me help you," Angel said as she tried to steady Trina.

"Don't touch me!" Trina roared as she shoved Angel over the edge.

Angel plummeted and joined Caullie. Trina than gave an angry snarl to the rest of her team, who quickly backed up.

At Team Topher is Really Really Really Hot, Antonia was already having a lot of trouble just standing still.

"Whoa…whoa…sorry guys…don't mind me…sorry…so sorry…oh just excuse me," she said as she staggered all around them.

"Antonia, watch out!" Gabriela exclaimed as she noticed Antonia dangerously nearing the edge.

"Whoa!" Antonia cried as she just about rolled over the edge.

She grabbed Gabriela by the arm, but only ended up dragging her along with her as she fell.

"Gabriela, I'll save you!" Vance exclaimed as he grabbed Gabriela's leg just as she fell over the edge.

Unfortunately, the two girls proved too heavy for the boy and he was just pulled down with them.

"Well…great start," Banner remarked to Wesley.

The Golden Tigers were currently able to maintain balance.

"Alright, everyone, just hold this position," Serendipity said. "We'll be fine."

"Judging by the others," Deirdre remarked. "We shouldn't even have to hold it much longer."

"That's because we are the best team!" Arlo exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Mary-Anne-**A team is only as strong as its weakest link, so I'm happy to cut our weakest link if it means we might actually have a shot at immunity.

**Angel-**Really, I'd just prefer immunity for one more day. Sure it means putting up with Charlene, but I'm not quite sure I'm as in control as I'd like to be, I don't want to head into some sort of mess vote.

**Antonia-**Well that was bad.

**Gabriela-**Well that was embarrassing.

**Vance-**Well that was TERRIBLE!

**Arlo-**See? Golden Tigers got something no other team has…unity! We work together, right, and we come out on top, yeah? Yeah!

* * *

><p>The wind picked up and rocked the platforms.<p>

"Ooh….careful now, careful," Shaylin remarked as she slid her feet from side to side.

Team Beethoven was having even more trouble now. Trina continued to frantically sway from side to side, desperate to not tumble over the edge. As she traced her steps backwards, she collided with Charlene. Charlene fell over and crashed into Florian, who jerked back and knocked Raven right over the edge.

"Come on, team!" Haylor cheered from the side. "Pick it up! I believe in you!"

Team Topher is Really Really Really Hot was down to Banner and Wesley. Wesley was able to hold his position, but Banner was caught off-guard by the sudden gust of wind. The platform rocked as he lost his footing, sliding down the edge and landing in the net.

"You can do it, Wesley, all riding on your shoulders," Osmond said.

The Golden Tigers were still maintaining their positions. However, a mosquito buzzed close to Reggie's face. He tried to shoo it away, but it perched on his nose. As he tried to swat at it, he rocked the balanced and stumbled backwards. He collided with Serendipity and sent the two of them rolling over the edge.

"We're still good, we're still good!" Arlo said desperately.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Haylor-**My team can't lose. I'm supporting them, how would it look if Haylor Dash was associated with a losing team?! (sobs)

**Wesley-**So this is…quite an unfortunate switch from our success last round. But we're not out yet, and I intend to keep us in it.

**Arlo-**We took a couple hits, but we're still in this! We're not losing, nope, not on my watch, I tell ya!

* * *

><p>On Team Beethoven, Florian was having to move himself flowingly to avoid colliding with Trina. Charlene was also awkwardly just barely hanging onto her balance. On The Golden Tigers, Faith and Deirdre were holding position while Arlo hopped from foot to foot. The wind rocked them, and they risked losing their balance, but held strong. Wesley continued to hold strong and steady in the middle of his platform.<p>

"I think I have an idea of how we can win this here and now," Hunter remarked to Duke as he got in close with him.

A few minutes later, Duke risked backing up, then running forward and leaping off his platform.

"What is he doing!?" Haylor exclaimed from the sidelines.

Duke managed to just barely cling to the edge of the Team Topher is Really Really Really Hot platform, sending a ripple through it. Wesley gave him an awkward look.

"Sorry, dude," Duke said. "But I'm taking you down."

Duke lunged at Wesley, sending both of them sprawling over the edge.

"Team Topher is Really Really Really DUMB just last their last member!" Chris exclaimed. "They will be eliminating one of their own at tonight's elimination ceremony."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Duke-**I gotta admit, sometimes my brother does have a good idea.

**Hunter-**I suppose I must admit, my brother can be good for getting dirty work done.

**Wesley-**Well, that was a low blow (sighs). Looks like I'll have to put my plan into action sooner than I'd hoped.

* * *

><p>(Team Topher is Really, Really, Really Hot)<p>

"Okay, guys," Wesley said as he gathered up the group again. "Let's…um, where's Gabriela?"

"She immediately went off with Antonia as soon as we got back," Banner answered. "Something tells me she might not exactly be down with the plan."

Wesley sighed and shook his head.

"Well, you guys can all agree that Antonia really hurt us in the challenge today, right?" Wesley said.

"Oh yeah, no two ways about it," Osmond insisted.

"Then let's the four of us vote for her and keep the team strong," Wesley said. "We'll worry about mending things with Gabriela after."

"Okay, good talk guys, bye!" Vance said as he ran off.

"Look him," Banner remarked as he and Osmond walked their own way. "Probably running off to Gabriela so he can suck up to her more."

"Well, that's no good, if she's got him under her thumb then that could be dangerous," Osmond remarked.

"Exactly what I'm thinking," Banner agreed. "And you know what, taking out Antonia would be so boring and predictable. What if we spun it around and broke up that budding couple instead?"

"Hm…change the plan, eh?" Osmond said thoughtfully. "Well, you know what they say, the best laid plans of mice and men…yadda yadda, I forget how the rest goes."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Wesley-**This isn't anything personal at all, I just want to keep winning, and Antonia is our weakest link. I hope everyone understands that.

**Banner-**I'm already itching for a little excitement. Sure, it makes sense that we'd target Antonia, but when has this game ever been about making sense…why not shake things up and see what havoc it'll wreak?

**Osmond-**Why can save the underdog hero for another day…these season romances are the real threat! Every season has one, but no one ever does anything about it. Look at season one of Uber, Nile and Linda made the final 4! Coincidence…I think NOT!

* * *

><p>Gabriela met with Antonia.<p>

"Alright, those losers are probably talking about voting you off right now," Gabriela said. "So we need to act fast."

Antonia just sighed.

"I've got a lot to make up for after that performance today," she remarked.

"Oh, don't even think about that," Gabriela said. "The entire team fell apart, if people want to blame you for their own failure then that is just disrespectful! Now let's go!"

The two broke off. It wasn't long before Vance ran straight to Gabriela.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Guess you missed the meeting, but don't worry, I'll fill you in. We're voting Antonia."

"Oh no we are not!" Gabriela said sternly. "I don't care what plans you made, we need to change them!"

"Oh, Gabriela, I'm trying to help you here!" Vance said. "You're not going to get a good reputation with the team if you start going against the plans. Look, we just need to prove that we're still loyal, and keep the team strong, then I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"You can help me right now and take out one of those other boneheads," Gabriela grunted.

"Gabi, Gabi, try to understand, I want what's best for us ," Vance insisted. "We're putting all of us at risk if we try to weaken the team."

Meanwhile, Antonia had been approached by Banner and Osmond.

"So, it may be no surprise to you, that you're being targeted," Banner said.

"Okay, let me explain—" Antonia said.

"Do you want to help us blindside Vance?" Osmond asked.

"Oh…um…okay!" Antonia said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Vance-**I really want to help Gabriela here. A lot of the guys think she's being troublesome by trying to save Antonia, but if I can get her off that track, then we can keep the team strong and the two of us can have each other's backs. It's win-win.

**Gabriela-**I don't know who Vance thinks he is trying to tell me what's 'best for me.' Nobody knows what's best for me, but me.

**Antonia-**Wow, I must have more charm than I realized.

* * *

><p>(Elimination)<p>

The six members sat on snowy stumps at the peak of the mountain.

"Alright, guys, welcome to your first elimination!" Topher said. "I gotta say, I'm a little disappointed at the sudden drop."

"Well, we were ganged up on by the other team," Wesley remarked. "I don't think that's quite fair."

"True, but you were already down to one by then," Topher said. "How do you explain that?"

"I think it's fair enough to say that Antonia is our weakest link," Wesley said.

"Oh please, don't give me that!" Gabriela snapped. "Osmond chose to sit out, what does that tell you about his abilities?"

"Hey, don't drag me into this," Osmond said defensively. "I just thought Antonia deserved the chance to redeem herself."

"Sure you did," Gabriela grunted.

"So Antonia…what do you do to get out of this?" Topher asked.

Antonia just shrugged.

"Challenges are one aspect of the game, but not the entire thing," she said. "I've been helpful and stayed out of people's way…I won't try to cause any problems for them, which I don't know if I can say about everyone else."

"But if we can be strong enough to avoid having to vote then it won't be a problem," Wesley added.

"Well, looks like one of you will have the winning argument," Topher said, "Let's get up to vote and find out."

Vance slowly moved through the snow to vote in private.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

"Alright, we have the votes," Topher said. "If you get the most votes, you'll be put in a barrel and rolled to your demise. So yeah, don't want to hear your name come up."

Antonia fiddled with her hands nervously.

"First vote," Topher read, "…Antonia!"

She increased in agitation.

"Second vote," Topher read, "…Vance!"

"Third vote…Vance!"

"Wow…that hurts," Vance sighed.

"Fourth vote," Topher announced, "…Antonia!"

Antonia and Vance glanced at each other.

"Fifth vote," Topher said, "is the same as the Sixth Vote…leaving this game in 23rd place…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Vance!"

"What?" Vance gasped. "What…what happened?"

"Blindside happened!" Banner exclaimed.

"Well uh…bye," Vance sighed as he got up. "I'll always remember you, Gabriela."

"Just go," she said.

Vance crawled into the barrel, then screamed as Topher rolled him over the edge.

"Well, that does it for tonight guys," Topher said. "Head on back, get some rest, and hopefully be back to your old strength."

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Gabriela-**Vance, the only use I have for you is as a vote and you can't even do that right, get out!

**Vance-**Sorry, Antonia, but I just don't want to keep coming back here.

**Wesley-**No hard feelings, Antonia, I just think you've got the least to bring.

**Antonia-**Vance, it's you or me, and I'd rather it be you.

**Osmond-**Vance, I need to put my foot down, I will not have any over powered show couples on my season!

**Banner-**Sorry, not sorry, Vance, watching you chase after Gabriela went from entertaining to cringe-inducing in five seconds.

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"Team Topher is Really Really Really Gross takes their first hit!" Chris exclaimed. "Despite looking like an easy decision, the tables were turned and love-struck puppy Vance took the fall. What does this spell for the future? Has Antonia found her niche, or will she still be on the chopping block? How will the other teams fare? Will the twins take control, or be picked off? Will Angel put together the move to take out Charlene? Will Arlo be able to keep his team together? Find out when we return with another episode of…Uber Drama…Mountain of Madness!"

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

The barrel rolled down the side of the mountain and hit the ground. Vance rolled out awkwardly.

"Oh, my head," he groaned.

Everything around him was still spinning from dizziness.

"Guh," he moaned. "Where am I?"

As the world stopped spinning he saw he was looking at a village of ruins. It was ancient and fading, yet it was clearly once a majestic town.

"Huh?" he said.

"Welcome, Vance!" Chris exclaimed as he stepped out of the ruins. "Welcome to Moa'Taka Village, the home to the mountain's inhabitants…that is until they mysteriously disappeared. Their town remains though, in all its glory!"

"I…don't understand?" Vance said.

"For the first time in Uber Drama history….we will be allowing players to return to the game!" Chris announced. "Here is how it will work, hidden in this vast village are five platinum marshmallows. Have one of these marshmallows in your possession by the merge and the five of you will be given the power to vote one of yourselves back into the game. So…what are you waiting for…get searching!"

"On it!" Vance exclaimed as he rushed into the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Vance-**I understand…I wasn't strong enough and never proved my worth…but that's going to change! I will be getting back into this game, and then they'll see just what I can do!

_Team:_

_Team Cancer:_

_Mary-Anne_

_Caullie_

_Duke_

_Hunter_

_Shaylin_

_Team Beethoven:_

_Angel_

_Trina_

_Charlene_

_Florian_

_Raven_

_Haylor_

_Team Topher is Really Really Really Hot:_

_Gabriela_

_Antonia_

_Banner_

_Wesley_

_Osmond_

_The Golden Tigers:_

_Serendipity_

_Deirdre_

_Arlo_

_Reggie_

_Faith_

_Cesar_

_Moa'Taka Village: Vance_

_?: Mordecai_

_Author's Note: RIP Vance. Some people said that he was similar to Xavier, and I can see the comparisons. Vance wasn't originally planned to be quite so similar, but once I had him slotted as an early boot, I thought it would be a better approach to make him more over the top, since I wouldn't get much depth out of him anyways. But he could always return, you never know!_


	4. Helpful Island Guru

_Author's Note: This is back! Don't expect frequent updates, but I had sudden inspiration to at least get one more episode up this weekend._

"Welcome to Uber Drama Mountain of Madness!" Topher exclaimed at the base of the mountain.

"Last time we saw the game talk take off!" Max exclaimed. "The twins tried to work over both Caullie and Mary-Anne to their side. Angel set up an alliance to take down Charlene, which Florian inserted himself into. Wesley wanted to take out Antonia for being the weakest, which Gabriela was having none of. And Reggie finally got himself into an alliance with Serendipity."

"Ya, and Team Topher lost, sucks to be them," Staci added. "Must be because they don't have the blood of Hercules in them, who just so happens to be my great, great , great, great ,great—"

"Yeah, yeah," Jo said, shoving her aside. "As planned, Wesley wanted to have a unanimous vote against Antonia, but Gabriela joined up with her and they got Banner and Osmond to take out Vance instead."

"Vance got to visit Moa'Taka Village, where he'll get the chance to return to the game," Topher concluded.

"So what's gonna happen next!?" Max said. "Which team will take the hit next!?"

"Find out coming up," Jo said.

"On Uber Drama Mountain of Madness!" Staci concluded.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

Mary-Anne awoke and groaned to herself as she looked around the barren cave. She stretched herself out and rubbed the aches all over her body.

"Ugh, I probably look hideous," she remarked as she tried to rub dirt off her face.

She noticed some movement coming from outside. She moved towards the exit and peered out with confusion. She looked up to see Caullie dangling from the side of the cliff, trying to grab at a thin bring protruding just above him. Caullie was swaying from side to side dangerously, clearly not having any firm grip or balance.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mary-Anne remarked.

"Just trying to…get us some…real food," Caullie said while desperately trying to not look down. "There's some…fruit growing on this tree…we could have a decent breakfast for once."

"Or you could get yourself killed," Mary-Anne pointed out. "Not that you wouldn't deserve it, but I'd really rather not lose another member so soon."

"Don't worry about me," Caullie insisted unconvincingly. "I got th—waah!"

Caullie slipped and flailed wildly. He managed to grab onto the branch, but in his panic, he kicked Mary-Anne in the chin and caused her to stumble over the edge.

"Oh…oops! Sorry!" Caullie called awkwardly.

Mary-Anna managed to grab hold and pull herself up. Though she did not look happy. Caullie dropped from the branch now with fruits in hand.

"What did I tell you!? Getting yourself killed is one thing, but you could have killed me! ME!" Mary-Anne barked as she got in Caullie's face.

"…sorry?" Caullie chirped meekly.

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it!" Mary-Anne snapped.

"I'm really, really, really, really sorry?" Caullie offered. "Here, you can have these fruits I got to make up for it, I'll just find mo—"

"Ha!" Mary-Anne spat. "You think this makes up for almost killing me!? I'll take them…but I'd still sleep with one eye open if I were you!"

With a final death glare, Mary-Anne stormed back into the cavern where she bumped into an eager Shaylin.

"Ooh, I can feel the chemistry reverberating from all the way over here," Shaylin squealed.

"What? Me and…Caullie!?" Mary-Anne spat.

"Duh!" Shaylin laughed. "I couldn't have written a better start to your romance myself."

"There is nothing romantic between us, I hate him!" Mary-Anne scoffed coldly.

"That's what they all say," Shaylin taunted playfully. "But more than half of your typical romances start with a pinch of hate, it leads to passion which eventually leaves to love. Trust me, I know these things, don't fight it."

"Believe me, there's nothing to fight," Mary-Anne insisted.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Mary-Anne-**Caullie is nothing but a useless sack of potatoes! Honestly, we're probably better off without him, but I'd still like to keep him around for some free canon-fodder. That's it!

**Shaylin-**I know how these romance plots go. First they hate each other, but then they love each other. And this could be just what we need. Loving couple vs feuding brothers, which one will hold strong? We'll just have to find out.

* * *

><p>(Team Beethoven)<p>

Angel had left behind the shelter and was walking through the woods. As she did, she found Raven approaching her.

"Ah, Angel, just the girl I wanted to talk with," Raven said.

Angel gave a glowing smirk.

"I'm the girl everyone wants to talk with," she remarked.

"Right," Raven said. "Well, look, I want to make sure we're on the same side when this game starts to turn up. You know what I'm saying?"

"Of course I do, it's perfectly natural to want to be with the In-Crowd," Angel said. "Hm…I suppose I could have room for you. So long as you do what I say."

"Of course," Raven said daintily. "I'm sure I can make myself useful."

Angel brought Raven over to Florian and Trina.

"Okay, guys, this is it, our In-Crowd," Angel declared. "No one else can know about us. No one else can get invited. Haylor is already rich and famous, and Charlene's…well a lot of things, none of them good."

"Oh, I hate them so much! They think they're better than us! Better than ME!? No one is better than me, no one, I am THE BEST!" Trina roared. "I hate them, I hate them, I HATE THEM!"

"Uh okay…let's save that energy for when we actually have to vote," Angel said.

"Why do I have to wait!? Why!?" Trina sobbed passionately. "I've got so much in me to give, yet I can't express myself until the right day comes! So I continue to repress my true feels, it's just not fair!"

This was followed by a bit of an awkward silence.

"So…should we lose, we vote for Charlene?" Raven asked.

"That's the plan," Angel declared.

"Hi guys!" Charlene suddenly exclaimed as she jumped in to join the group. "What's going on? Cool kids meeting? Surely you didn't mean to not invite me right? I must have just not heard your call since there's no possible way I wouldn't be invited to a cool kids meeting, right?"

"Ehhhh…xactly," Angel said awkwardly.

"Well, I was actually just about to head off," Florian said.

"Head off where?" Charlene asked. "Surely it must be a total coincidence that you leave as soon as I show up right? Hey, can I come too!?"

"But…then you'll miss the cool kids meeting," Florian pointed out.

"Oh yeah, true, why are you even here, you're not cool, get out, get out, get out!" Charlene ushered.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Angel-**This group…well it's not exactly the type of people I'd associate with, but sacrifices have to be made. And so long as they respect me, then it can work.

**Raven-**Angel is moving strong and it could be important to be in good with her if she's going to be taking the first step in making moves. That being said, I'm not about to hand her total power either, I'll help her if she can help me.

**Florian-**Charlene…she's eager, for one thing. I do fear that her attitude will cause distress among the team, and it may just be the best idea to be rid of her when our time to vote comes.

**Trina-**I am just a proud girl with a lot of potential, that I don't think the world is ready for and I can't take much more of that!

* * *

><p>(Team Topher is Really, Really, Really Hot)<p>

Banner perched on a boulder and glanced down as Osmond as the boy approached him.

"Well done, last night," Osmond said. "We made our move and now Antonia and Gabriela are indebted to us!"

"Might be worth doing some damage control though," Banner remarked. "Wesley's likely upset, but we can smooth this over."

"I suppose we could," Osmond said, "but if he wants to be a problem, we could just vote him out."

"Hm, yeah, that works too," Banner said as he slid down the rock. "We can vote off the strongest member of our team and put ourselves in a 2-2 position with two girls who will never vote against each other. I can see why you're the genius here."

"I was…considering all that!" Osmond snapped. "You can go get Wesley, I'll take care of the girls."

The boys split up. Banner moved along the rocks until he found Wesley sitting by himself.

"Morning!" Banner said as he hopped down and sat next to him.

Wesley nodded and asked, "So what happened last night? I thought we had a deal?"

"Oh we did, we still do," Banner said nonchalantly. "But Vance was just so obviously dedicated to Gabriela he wasn't going to be any good. I just decided it'd be better to cut him out before he became a problem."

"I wish you'd told me what you were doing before," Wesley sighed.

"Aw, but don't you like surprises?" Banner replied teasingly.

"No, not really," Wesley answered.

"You are no fun," Banner pouted while poking Wesley in the chest. "No quit moping, we can still work this out and keep you in, but not if you don't cooperate."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Banner-**Mainly, I just wanted to make Osmond feel dumb, that guy is so stuffed up, but it's so easy to deflate him. That being said, I'm not about to offer total loyalty to anyone. Sure I helped out the girls, next time I could be Wes's hero, you just never know what I'm going to do.

**Osmond-**Making the first strike is important, if someone else takes power and you're fighting for your life then you've got way less options. Now we've got options, and we've got the power to decide whether we wish to spare Wesley or cut his life short.

**Wesley-**I do feel somewhat betrayed by this. We had a deal and…well no one but Vance stuck to it. I wasn't even told. It doesn't make me feel very secure at all but…well what can I do? If making an alliance didn't work, then maybe I'm better off just keeping my head down.

* * *

><p>(Golden Tigers)<p>

Serendipity was gathering berries for food when Reggie ran up to her. The boy slipped awkwardly and bumped into a tree before pulling himself back up.

"Ahem, good morning!" he announced.

"Morning to you too, hon," Serendipity said.

"So uh…well, I was thinking since we're, you know…um, together?" Reggie stammered. " I mean…strictly in game terms…I mean, not really an alliance but sort of the same thing…kinda not really—"

"Sweetheart, you're going to have to get to the point," Serendipity said.

'Well, um…it just…that is to say, it occurs to me…that maybe we should start thinking about what to do in case of a vote," Reggie said. "You know, to make sure we're both safe."

"Hm…suppose that's something we could figure out," Serendipity said. "But first off, how are you for foraging?"

"Uh…foraging?" Reggie asked.

"No free rides in life, kiddo," Serendipity said. "You gotta do your part too. Tell you what, you bring me enough berries to share among the six of us, then we'll talk about vote tactics."

"Got it, on it!" Reggie announced as he turned around and stumbled over another root.

Reggie ran into the forest and began searching for any signs of berries. He grabbed whatever he could find: red berries, black berries, berries that were covered in lumps.

"Well, hi there, Reg," Faith remarked as she emerged from the other direction. "Fancy running into you here."

"Oh uh yeah…hi!" Reggie said.

"So, what you up to?" Faith asked.

"Just gathering some berries for everyone," Reggie answered.

"Aw, aren't you just the sweetest," Faith doted. "Doing all that for us."

"Well it was actually um…well I mean of course I'm happy to help, but uh…well that's not to say that I'm not nice, and I mean that in the least arrogant way possible," Reggie stuttered.

"Never change, Reg," Faith giggled as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Serendipity-**People are starting to get worried about the game. Now, there's a time and a place for that, but there's also a time and a place for good old work. If you spend your whole day worrying about votes, then you won't get any work done, and you'll be at a disadvantage for the challenge. So I guess you could say, just staying strong and winning challenges is a strategy in its own.

**Reggie-**I want to make this happen with Serendipity, but two people in a tribe of 6 aren't a majority. Faith does seem really sweet so maybe I can get her in this somehow without turning it into a tangled web.

**Faith-**People are playing the game now and it's only a matter of time before we go to the vote. Sure, I could talk strategy and try to work out plans, but that puts me right in the line of fire. It's much more fun to just make Reggie blush, and I'm sure if he likes me he'll be less inclined to vote for me.

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

"Duke, we need to talk!" Hunter's voice echoed through the caves.

Duke was currently in a dark corner of the cavern, lying face up on a flat slab of rock.

"Duke, do you hear me?" Hunter continued to call.

"No," Duke sighed under his breath while rolling his eyes.

"Ah, there you are," Hunter said as he spotted his brother.

"What now?" Duke asked.

"Did you get Caullie?" Hunter asked.

"He's with us," Duke declared.

"Good, so is Mary-Anne," Hunter said.

"So, both of them think they're our third?" Duke asked.

"Correct," Hunter replied.

"So how are we going to go about that?" Duke asked. "Someone's going to feel betrayed."

"Well obviously," Hunter drawled. "It's simple, though, first we take off that useless floater, Shaylin, then we ditch Caullie before he loses us any more challenges, and worst case scenario, we cut down Mary-Anne so it's just the two of us."

"We really have to put up with that hag?" Duke groaned. "I mean, I think Caullie's really going to be loyal and he'll be pretty hurt if we stab him in the back."

"That's how the game works," Hunter replied. "I don't know why you've always had such trouble understanding this, but if you spend time worrying about everyone else then you're never going to get anywhere."

"Well excuse me for having a little something called empathy," Duke remarked. "Maybe it's something only people with a soul have."

"You know, you're lucky I'm your brother because you'd be utterly lost in this game without me here," Hunter replied.

"Well, you're lucky you're _my _brother, because I'd be pretty tempted to punch you in the face otherwise," Duke retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Hunter-**Keeping in Mary-Anne serves my ulterior motives too, if Duke turns out to be too much of a handful, then I have the option to cut him loose, while keeping in my goat/shield.

**Duke-**Hunter's always been about step on anyone you have to, to get ahead, but I'm not about that. Way I see it, Caullie is just a genuine nice guy, so I don't see why we need to already be planning on stabbing him in the back.

* * *

><p>(Team Beethoven)<p>

Having left behind the meeting, Raven and Florian now walked together.

"So, what do you think?" Florian asked. "We seem to be secure there, and with the two of us in that deal together, I wouldn't worry too much about either of us being in any immediate danger."

"Yes, that alliance is…a possibility," Raven remarked coolly.

"Just a possibility?" Florian asked.

"Well, there's two sides to everything, right," Raven said. "Angel's got her deal and we could go with it…but I'd like to know every figure in the equation before jumping the gun."

"I have nothing against Charlene or Haylor," Florian said, "but I would exercise caution. Charlene in particular seems unpredictable, and I wouldn't want this ruining your chances."

"I'll be fine, believe me, I'm not going to be selling anyone out…yet," Raven said. "I just want to know what the full picture is, I think Angel painted her point of view, but not all of it. Once we get that, then we can know where we fit in best."

"How very poetic," Florian noted. "Fair enough, so long as you believe it's best for us."

Meanwhile, Haylor was wandering through the woods on her own, humming one of her number one country crossover hits.

"Hm, I wonder if these are edible," she remarked to herself as she plucked a yellow fruit from a tree. "One way to find out."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice behind her.

Haylor turned around to see a very disheveled Mordecai.

"The skin is poisonous to humans," Mordecai explained. "I've read about this before. Here, use this to peel it before you take a bite."

He handed her a sharp stone he had fashioned from his time in the cave.

"Hey, thanks, helpful Island Guru," Haylor said as she peeled the fruit.

"Can I maybe have a bi—" Mordecai tried to ask.

"Oh shoot, I'm going to be late for the challenge!" Haylor realized. "Sorry, gotta dash! Pun most definitely intended!"

With that, Haylor took off, with the fruit and Mordecai's knife.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Raven-**For all I know, working with Angel could be the way to go…but she's looking for followers. That's not me. She can _think_ I'm a follower, but I'm a thinker, and every choice I make has to be well thought out.

**Florian-**Going with Angel would be the easiest route, trying something else would be taking the rougher waters. Sometimes the smooth stream is best, but sometimes you do have to take on the rough waters to get to where you need to be. As of right now, though, there is no looming vote, and we have time to decide.

**Mordecai-**I really needed that knife…and some food. (sighs) Life is hard.

* * *

><p>(Team Topher is Really, Really, Really Hot)<p>

"Well, that was scary," Antonia remarked to Gabriela. "I really thought I was a goner, I could feel my heart going a mile a minute."

"But you're still here and that's the important thing," Gabriela said. "Hopefully this vote is enough to knock some sense into these boys and change things up a little."

"Greetings, girls!" Osmond exclaimed as he joined the two of them. "So glad to see that your little endeavor worked last night."

"Thank you so much for the help!" Antonia exclaimed.

Gabriela remained cold and just gave a slight nod.

"Yes, yes, my pleasure," Osmond said. "I just couldn't allow a lovely lady such as yourself to be left in distress like that."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Antonia said with a blush.

"Now, let's keep this deal up, shall we? "Osmond said. "You girls do what I say next time we go to vote and you should be safe."

"Thanks again!" Antonia said.

Gabriela just narrowed her eyes. Once he was out of sight, she turned to Antonia.

"I don't trust him," she said.

"But why not?" Antonia gasped. "He helped save me last time."

"Because he's a scumbag," Gabriela said. "He's just buttering you up because he wants something from us. He wants control."

"Well, if he's keeping us safe then isn't that the important thing?" Antonia asked.

"I don't know about you, but I don't feel safe with our lives in the hands of a sleazeball like him," Gabriela declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Osmond-**Making sure the girls know that it was I who saved them keeps them loyal to me. But of course Wesley will also need me too know if he wants to stay. I get to play god and they all think I'm their saviour.

**Gabriela-**Osmond is the fakest person I've ever met, the way he talked…no one talks like that! It's clear he's just trying to keep us under his thumb, and I am not some doll to be used like this. We don't _need_ anyone to save us, we can do it just fine on our own.

**Antonia-**I really did think I was done for last night, so getting help from Osmond and Banner was such a blessing. But now Gabriela feels like we can't trust them…I trust Gabi but…well where does that leave me then?

* * *

><p>(Golden Tigers)<p>

Reggie returned to the shelter, using his shirt to carry all the berries he had gathered.

"Well done, champ," Serendipity remarked as Reggie spread the harvest over a stump.

"So uh…ahem…maybe if it's…not t-too much trouble…we could work on our…um…not quite alliance but sort of the same thing plans," Reggie asked.

"Sure, sure, I want to make sure we're both safe," Serendipity said. "Why not work together with Cesar?"

"That's my name," Cesar said, hearing himself mentioned and joining in the conversation.

"Cesar, you're a good kid, I know you've been doing the best you can," Serendipity said. "So why not a promise here, the three of us will take care of each other in this game."

"Sure, why not," Cesar said.

"Oh uh…Cesar? That's…oh…yeah…yes…yeah…that'll work…probably," Reggie said.

"Here, let's have a little one on one talk," Cesar said as he pulled Reggie into the shelter.

"Um…hi?" Reggie said.

"Look, this is what you need right now," Cesar said. "Think about it, who do you think people are going to likely lynch if we just leave this team to itself?"

"Uh—" Reggie tried to say.

"Me, obviously," Cesar said. "Followed by you. We don't have exude challenge strength, and that's what people will look for. So let's just go along with this good luck and make sure we send someone else out first."

"Yes, good, deal, I'm in!" Reggie declared.

Meanwhile, Deirdre was walking through the woods with Arlo.

"So, how are you today?" Deirdre asked.

"I'm terrific!" Arlo announced. "Why wouldn't I be, huh? It's a lovely day, everything is happy, right, we're all getting along like the best of friends, see? Nothing could possibly go wrong!"

"Um yes…well, I feel the same…except not quite so…extreme," Deirdre remarked. "Actually, that's not entirely true, I have been worried about something…"

"Oh, what!?" Arlo gasped in horror.

"Well, I'm just thinking about the vote—" Deirdre tried to explain.

"No, no, no, no!" Arlo scolded. "Don't! Don't think about the vote! That's the root of all demise! You'll fulfil your own prophecy! We don't have to think about it because we're never going to lose and we'll never have to turn on each other. La, la, la, la, I can't hear you!"

Deidre grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Okay, let me rephrase that," she said sternly. "I'm concerned about the fate of this tribe. I do believe that some of these people could be a negative influence."

"Who!?" Arlo said. "We can't have any negative influences bring us down."

"Well, Cesar hardly ever does anything but complain, yet he tries to make me into the bad guy," Deirdre said. "That's not fair, is it?"

"Not at all!" Arlo agreed.

"So, if we were, hypothetically, to go to vote—" Deirdre tried again.

"Nope, nope, ain't gonna happen, see!?" Arlo said stubbornly before running off.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Serendipity-**Reggie and Cesar, really are my sweethearts. They don't strike me as anything but genuine boys a little out of their comfort zone. That's the kind of person I want to build this team on, not schemes and connivers.

**Cesar-**Getting Reggie is good. He's a wide-eyed deer in headlights, and I just need to convince him I'm his best shot. Boom, I've got my secured voting bloc, and I'm not going anywhere.

**Deirdre-**I've been reduced to talking to Arlo since no one else seems to be hearing me out, but boy is he hard to talk to. I'm beginning to realize that this entire team is just incompatible with me.

**Arlo-**I know how this works, yeah!? As soon as people start thinking about the vote, yeah, they start to lose faith, lose focus, and it leads to them becoming totally unraveled. It's totally possible to uphold a perfect winning streak, we just need to believe we can!

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

"Welcome to your next challenge!" Chris announced. "As you can see, Vance was voted out of Team Topher Is Really, Really, Really, Awful!"

"Well, he's not THAT awful," Staci remarked meekly.

"But enough about the irrelevant losers," Chris said, "onto our challenge! As you know it's immunity on the line, but we've got some rewards as well! First place gets a replenished barrel of food to last you a couple more rounds. Second place gets a cake, good for maybe one celebratory round. Third place gets just immunity, and fourth place gets nothing."

"Now, onto the challenge itself," Topher said as he stepped in front of Chris.

"Um this isn't your pa—" Chris tried to say.

"You'll be dividing into two groups of 3 and 2," Topher explained. "The first group will follow a map to a case of puzzle pieces. They'll bring it back where the other two will have to solve the puzzle. Last to do so gets to axe one of their own."

"Right, allow me to demonstrate what that might look like," Chris said as he shoved Topher over the edge.

This received several horrified gasped.

"What?" Chris said defensively. "I'm pretty sure there's a lake down there he might possibly land in if he's lucky."

"Alright, everyone, Golden Tigers and Team Beethoven will have to sit someone out to even things out," Jo declared.

Team Beethoven glanced around at each other uncertainly.

"Might be best to let Trina set this one out," Angel remarked.

"This poor rock has no friends," Trina sobbed as she caressed a boulder. "Don't worry, we can be alone together."

Over on Golden Tigers, Cesar looked ready to volunteer again, but Deirdre spoke up first.

"I'll take this one from the sidelines," she said. "Give the others a chance to shine."

She couldn't resist sending a smirk towards Cesar who just shrugged in response.

"Alright, pick which job you want to do, remember you can only do your own, no helping," Chris said. "Once that's settled we'll begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Deirdre-**Perhaps a bit of a low-blow to my team, but they can't stay in fantasy land. They need to realize that losing and voting is a very real aspect, and once Cesar blows this challenge, hopefully they'll all realize that.

**Antonia-**I know I still could very well be in the hot seat tonight, so the best way to avoid having to worry is just winning altogether.

**Angel-**The prospect of ditching this annoying little wannabe is appealing, but luckily for her, the prospect of an immunity streak, and more food, is more appealing.

**Caullie-**I've made nothing but bad impressions so far. I'd really rather not have to test Duke's sincerity, so I'm going all out for a win today!

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

Mary-Anne, Caullie, and Duke were working to find the case of puzzle pieces. Duke and Mary-Anne pored over the map.

"Looks like we have to do a little scaling," Duke remarked.

"Well, let's get moving, no time like the present," Mary-Anne insisted.

The three followed the path to a chasm in the side of the mountain. Beneath them was a valley of pointed rocks, towering out of the ground. The sides of the mountain enclosed either end, creating a very narrow passage.

"Fun," Mary-Anne remarked as she began to climb up and work her way across.

Duke followed after her. Caullie tried to climb as well, but kept losing his grip or his footing or having the rocks crumble in his hands.

"Just a sec, guys…hold up…I'm coming," Caullie insisted.

Duke watched with concern, Mary-Anne with impatience. It soon became apparent that Caullie wasn't making any progress.

"We should probably help him," Duke said.

"We're wasting time," Mary-Anne said. "He's slowing us down, let's just move along before we are totally out of the running."

Duke gave a helpless shrug to Caullie before following after Mary-Anne.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Caullie-**Damn it! That is not what I had in mind! That's the opposite of what I had in mind!

**Mary-Anne-**I've said it before and I'll say it again. Caullie is here because he's good for fodder, as far as challenges go, the less he does the better.

**Duke-**I do feel bad for Caullie considering how hard he's trying but…yeah I guess I can agree with my brother on this one, he does hurt our challenge performance.

* * *

><p>(Team Beethoven)<p>

Angel, Charlene, and Haylor were searching for the puzzles for their team.

"So, what does the map say?" Charlene asked.

"Hm…well…there should be a red line that leads us directly to it," Haylor declared.

"Really? How convenient," Charlene exclaimed.

"No, idiots, that's just the legend," Angel groaned. "Give me that!"

Angel checked the map for herself.

"This way," she declared as she led them forward.

The group came to a face of rock.

"Going up," Angel declared.

Haylor went first, followed by Angel, Charlene bringing up the rear.

"Just keep climbing," Angel said, "We should eventually see something up top."

"Well, I'm just glad all those years of guitar practice has built up a strong callus," Haylor remarked while pulling herself upwards.

"Wah!" Charlene suddenly cried as she lost her grip.

Angel held her hand out, but then swiped it away at the last minute.

"Oh, so sorry," she said fakely as Charlene plummeted back down to the ground. "I thought I had you."

"Grr," Charlene groaned as she got up. "You! …have the WORST hand and eye coordination I have ever seen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Angel-**I couldn't resist.

**Charlene-**Seriously, I've seen some awkward people, but how do you 'accidentally' move your hand right out of the way? Maybe she's like actually blind and doesn't want people to know she's a freak.

* * *

><p>(Team Topher Is Really, Really, Really Hot)<p>

Gabriela, Wesley, and Banner were doing the searching for this team.

"Alright, guys, no time to mess around," Gabriela said. "Let's get back on the winning track."

"Agreed," Wesley said.

Banner examined the map.

"This way," he said.

The group came to a climb and maneuvered up it skillfully and quickly without incident.

"We're getting close," Banner said. "It's just around here."

They eagerly followed the track only to come to a large gap and a massive drop.

"Um…we have to get across that?" Wesley asked.

"I am not jumping that," Gabriela scoffed.

Banner gave an awkward look as he glanced between the map and the gap.

"I swear, it looked smaller on the map," he explained.

"Well, guess we'll have to find another way around," Wesley said.

"Maybe not," Gabriela said. "Look down there, there's some parts that stick out. It might be easy to get across if we climb down and cross there."

"It'll save us time from having to completely backtrack," Banner agreed. "Let's go for it."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Banner-**As fun as it would be to see what happens in another vote, I'd like a little bit of a grace period, and food would be nice, so I'm all for doing what we can to win this thing.

**Gabriela-**The last thing we need is a losing streak because that can be fatal, so I'd like to make last round a one-time thing.

* * *

><p>(Golden Tigers)<p>

Arlo, Serendipity and Faith had stepped up to search for the case.

"Alright, alright, let's see here," Serendipity said as she unfurled the map. "This seems pretty straightforward, we just need to follow this and we should be there in no time."

"Then let's go-go!" Arlo exclaimed. "We're so going to win this, right, failure is not an option, not on a team as awesome as ours!"

"Well, with a cheerleader like you, how can we lose?" Faith laughed sweetly.

Serendipity guided them around bends and over paths until they came to a crack in the rock.

"We have to go…down there?" Faith said with a shudder.

"That's what it says," Serendipity said as she double-checked the map.

"But…it's dark," Faith said. "And there could be worms…or worse, bats!"

"It's okay, I will hold your hand!" Arlo said. "Nothing will go wrong!"

"Well…okay," Faith said as she took Arlo's hand.

"Now, let's go!" Arlo said, dragging Faith into the hole with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Arlo-**Someone needs to make sure this team stays on the right morale. It's easy to lose that after a few rounds, but we've got a good thing going, see, and I intend to keep it going, yep!

**Faith-**I don't really have that big of an issue with bats, I think they're cute. But hey, got to sell this act.

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

Mary-Anne and Duke were crossing the row of spiked rocks and climbing up further, deeper into the mountain.

"Just a little further," Mary-Anne said.

"I think I see something," Duke added.

They reached a ledge and found a sleek case in position for them.

"Perfect," Mary-Anne said.

"Now let's get it back and win this thing," Duke said.

Duke grabbed the chest and slung it under his arm. They began to make their return to the where they'd started. However, Duke began to feel the chest slipping out of his arm.

"Careful!" Mary-Anne snapped.

Duke tried to stop it and managed to catch it, but doing so he lost his grip on the rock. He slipped and tumbled forward. He desperately grabbed onto Mary-Anne's dress, but this only resulted in dragging her down with him as he fell down into the chasm.

"Oof," Duke groaned as they hit the ground.

"Well, smooth moves," Mary-Anne snapped. "Now what!?"

"Maybe we can climb back up," Duke suggested. "We'll lose a little time, but I don't think we're out of it."

But after a quick search of their options, they found no easy grips or holds.

"We're stuck down here," Mary-Anne sighed.

"Hey guys!" Caullie called.

The two looked up to see he had finally made the climb and was looking down at them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We got the pieces, but now we're trapped down here," Duke explained.

"Hm…don't worry, I got this!" Caullie said. "Toss the up here, I'll make sure they get to Hunter and Shaylin."

"Alright, you ready?" Duke said. "We only get one shot here."

"Go for it," Caullie said.

Duke spun the chest and launched it at Caullie. It hit him in the head and knocked him back over the edge.

"We're so screwed," Mary-Anne sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Caullie-**This is it! My one shot at redemption, I'm not going to blow it this time!

**Mary-Anne-**Oh well, at least we won't lose anything of value.

* * *

><p>(Team Topher Is Really, Really, Really Hot)<p>

One by one, the three members made the jump and reached the other side. Then they began climbing back up.

"There it is," Wesley announced as they came to the case.

"Let's get this thing back, asap," Gabriela said while picking it up.

The three retraced their steps and headed straight back to the start. Osmond and Antonia were waiting for them.

"Awesome, we're the first team back!" Gabriela announced.

"Get to work, guys!" Banner exclaimed as he dumped out the pieces.

"Okay, okay, this shouldn't be too hard," Antonia said as she examined the pieces.

"Right," Osmond agreed. "Where do we start?"

"Hm…let's take this," Antonia said as she grabbed piece.

"Wait wait, I think I've got something," Osmond said as he grabbed a piece.

He began grabbing others before suddenly stopping.

"No…no, I don't got it," he said.

"Alright, well, I think these go together," Antonia said as she grabbed two.

"Wait, wouldn't this go perfect with this!?" Osmond exclaimed as he took one of Antonia's pieces and tried with another.

They didn't fit.

"No, I'm pretty sure I had it," Antonia said.

"This has to be it, I just have to force it to fit," Osmond said.

"That's not how it works," Antonia insisted.

"I know what I'm doing!" Osmond snapped back.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Gabriela-**We had a huge lead so if these two blow it…that's just sad.

**Antonia-**Puzzles are something I can actually DO, so this is the perfect challenge for me to prove my worth…problem is, Osmond is not being cooperative at all.

**Osmond-**I know I can visualize this, but it doesn't help to have Antonia constantly nagging in my ear.

* * *

><p>(Golden Tigers)<p>

Faith and Arlo felt around in the darkness.

"You guys find anything?" Serendipity called down.

"Not yet," Faith answered.

"Wait…wait…aha!" Arlo exclaimed as he held up a case triumphantly.

They passed it up to Serendipity while climbing back out. Serendipity instantly jogged back down towards their team. Cesar and Reggie were waiting to do the puzzle. The two boys looked over at Antonia and Osmond already working on their puzzle.

"They've got a lead on us," Reggie remarked.

"Don't sweat it, I can handle this," Cesar reassured.

Serendipity dumped the puzzle pieces in front of them. Reggie eyed the mess, but Cesar was already fast at work. He worked swiftly, analyzing each move, and skillfully working the pieces together. Reggie soon found that the most helpful thing he could do was stay out of the way.

"Look at them, they're already half way done and they just started!" Antonia exclaimed to Osmond.

"Don't worry, I've got this all figured out," Osmond said as he tried fitting more pieces together.

"No you don't this is all wrong," Antonia said. "Let me take over we need to restart this."

"We are not restarting," Osmond insisted. "I've made so much progress already and I know I'm right."

"Finished!" Cesar announced.

"Golden Tigers win immunity and first place prize!" Chris announced.

It was Cesar's turn to shoot a smug grin towards Deirdre.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Cesar-**I don't touch the physical stuff, but puzzles? No problem, I can master that. Guess I'm not the useless one after all.

**Reggie-**Immunity and more food? I'll take it! Sure, it would have been nice if I could have actually helped, but I can't complain!

**Deirdre-**Pfft, lucky break, I doubt we'll get another challenge like this.

**Antonia-**This is so frustrating! I think I could be done by now, but Osmond won't let me help and he's going about it all wrong!

* * *

><p>(Team Beethoven)<p>

The three girls found the case at the plateau of one of the mountain ledges.

"Alright, let's get this back," Angel said.

"Maybe I should hold it," Charlene said. "We wouldn't want you dropping it, you know."

"I think I can manage," Angel said dryly.

"Well, um, I think you can't," Charlene said. "So it would appear as though we have an impasse."

"Ugh, guys, give me that," Haylor sighed as she took the case and began to climb back down.

The girls reached the bottom and ran back to their team. Raven and Florian were waiting to do the challenge.

"Golden Tigers finished already," Raven remarked. "But we're still in this."

"Let's make sure we're immune at the very least," Florian agreed.

Haylor tossed the case open and revealed the pieces.

"Okay, let's split this up," Raven said as she divided the pieces in half. "I'll work on this side, you work on that, see what we come up with."

"On it," Florian said.

"Osmond," Antonia hissed, glancing at the other team. "Team Beethoven is catching up too now, we can't keep going at this rate. I'd really like that cake!"

"Well if you stop rushing me, I could work faster," Osmond retorted sharply.

"No, we're not making any progress because you're going about it wrong," Antonia insisted. "Look, we need to start like this."

Antonia began fitting together a corner.

"Wrong!" Osmond exclaimed.

"No, this fits perfectly," Antonia argued.

"It does now, but you're thinking short-term, what about the endgame?" Osmond said. "How will that fit with any of these!?"

"It'll make sense when I get there!" Antonia shouted.

"No it won't because you'll never get there!" Osmond argued.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Raven-**Golden Tigers had a huge lead on us, but Team Topher is really struggling. I'm pretty good with puzzles, so I think I can catch up for us.

**Antonia-**I have never been more aggravated in my life.

**Osmond-**Antonia is going to mess us up and set us back. I know I'm close to finishing, we can't afford to switch tactics now.

* * *

><p>Florian and Raven were making decent progress and starting to close in on finishing. Antonia and Osmond were still bickering. Shaylin meanwhile was busy tracing out patterns in the ground.<p>

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked.

"I'm planning out every possible outcome for this puzzle," Shaylin replied. "It pays to be prepared."

Caullie eventually awkwardly arrived and clumsily tossed the pieces at their feet. Hunter went for one, but Shaylin was already working to fill them in. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

"Finished!" Raven announced triumphantly and she and Florian joined their pieces together.

"Team Beethoven wins immunity and a cake!" Chris announced. "It's between Team Topher and Team Cancer! Someone will be taking a second hit tonight!"

"Uggggh," Antonia groaned in exasperation.

Shaylin showed no signs of slowing down, and soon had the entire puzzle completed.

"Done!" she announced. "See? It pays to be prepared."

"Team Cancer wins immunity!" Chris announced. "Team Topher Sucks Oh So Very Much…you guys had a strong lead but blew it, and now you'll be losing another member."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Shaylin-**I've been through enough situations to know that being prepared saves time and makes things so much easier. This puzzle was a cinch.

**Gabriela-**I have…no words.

**Wesley-**Wow…that's uh…pretty bad.

**Osmond-**This is all Antonia's fault.

**Antonia-**This is all Osmond's fault.

* * *

><p>(Team Topher Is Really, Really, Really Hot)<p>

"Well, I'm not going to lie, you really blew it today," Osmond said as he paced in front of Antonia and Gabriela.

"I didn't—" Antonia tried to say angrily.

"No need to explain yourself, I'm on your side," Osmond said. "Now, it's not going to be difficult after that mess, but I am willing to help you out if you vote Wesley with me."

"Look, pal," Gabriela said angrily. "You're the one that blew that challenge, not Antonia! Stop trying to act like our hero, the only one who's leaving here tonight will be you!"

"Well," Osmond said taking great offense, "if this is the thanks I get for trying to lend a helping hand, maybe I won't stick my neck out for you this time."

Gabriela just narrowed her eyes until he left.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Antonia sighed, "but he's probably just going to tell the others to vote me out now. Maybe we should try to make up with him."

"Never," Gabriela spat. "I believe 100% that you would have won this challenge if he hadn't gotten in the way. If the others want to play 'vote for the weakest' then they better practice what they preach and knock him off his peg first."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Osmond-**I wasn't actually so inclined to help those girls after that horrible performance, but they're just making it all the easier for me to want them gone.

**Antonia-**I know that I could have done this challenge…but I don't know if the others see it that way. I really don't want to leave over a matter of pride.

**Gabriela-**Osmond disgusts me. He ruined our chance at victory then acts like he's Mother Goddamn Teresa for trying to 'save' Antonia. Oh he is going down.

* * *

><p>"Well, not going to lie to you," Banner said, "it's got to be one of Antonia or Osmond. We were in first and they totally blew it."<p>

"I agree," Wesley said. "I say we just do what we planned to last time. Take out Antonia, keep it simple."

"A simple vote may be what we need," Banner sighed wistfully.

"Alright, you guys, listen up," Gabriela declared as she marched towards them. "I am voting for Osmond tonight, and so are you!"

"We are?" Wesley asked in confusion.

"Don't tell me you buy for a second that he knew what he was doing during that challenge," Gabriela said. "Antonia could have won that for us, or at least gotten immunity but he wasn't letting her help and that's why we're voting. It is ridiculous to blame this on Antonia when it's clear whose fault this is."

"Well…okay…I guess I'll think about it," Wesley said.

"Yeah, you're going to think about it, and then you're going to do it," Gabriela said. "And then you're going to do it, got it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Wesley-**I'm sure both were to blame for the loss…Gabriela's clearly trying to protect her friend, so I don't know how much I trust her word…but then again it's also a question of if keeping Osmond is worth the risk of alienating Gabriela.

**Banner-**I got to admit, the prospect of knocking Osmond off his high horse is tempting, but then that puts me in on a team of four with an obvious duo between Gabriela and Antonia. Decisions, decisions.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Ozzie," Banner said as he met up with his ally. "You didn't do yourself any favors tonight, but I think we can still take out Antonia tonight."<p>

"Hm, yes we can," Osmond said. "But we're not going to."

"Uh…come again?" Banner asked.

"We will be taking out Gabriela!" Osmond announced.

"Oh…" Banner replied in shock. "Well, I suppose my first response would be…WHY!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Osmond replied. "She's after me, but with her out of the picture, Antonia will have no one to turn to. She'll be desperate, and that situates us right in the middle of this team."

"Look, Osmond, it's genius, I'm sure," Banner said, "but your name is on the table as well, right now, how are we going to get Wesley to go for—"

"Oh don't worry about him," Osmond said, "After we claimed power last round, we've put him at our mercy. He'll do what we want if he doesn't want to be the one to go instead."

"Right, of course, silly me," Banner remarked.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Banner-**Well, so much for a simple vote.

**Osmond-**I will not be pushed around. Gabriela is the last obstacle on this team, and with her out of the way, I will be untouchable!

* * *

><p>(Elimination Ceremony)<p>

"Wow, guys, not impressed, not impressed," Topher scolded as the team of five sat before him at the mountaintop. "You're not making my team look very hot, you know."

"Are you done?" Gabriela asked.

"No!" Topher said. "but we're on a time limit so I'll save the rest for later. So I will announce the votes. You get the most and you take the plunge, simple as that!"

Antonia clutched her hands together nervously.

"First vote!" Topher announced. "Osmond!"

Osmond rolled his eyes.

"Second vote," Topher continued, "…Osmond!"

"Idiots," Osmond scoffed.

"Third vote," Topher read, "…Antonia!"

Antonia clutched Gabriela's hand.

"Fourth Vote," Topher read, "is the same as the fifth vote…leaving this team…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Osmond!"

"Really?" Osmond said with irritation. "Really!?"

"You suck," Gabriela said. "Get the hell out."

Topher shoved Osmond into a barrel and kicked him over the edge.

"Alright guys, you ditched that loser and now you're down to four," Topher said. "The rest of you are safe, so don't get sent back here again!"

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Osmond-**Gabriela, you are in my way, and I can't have that.

**Gabriela-**Osmond, you disgust me. Goodbye, don't come back.

**Antonia-**Osmond, I appreciate the help, but it's you or me tonight and I need to make sure it's you.

**Banner-**Osmond, you need to get off your power trip, don't let the door hit you on the way out.

**Wesley-**Sorry, Osmond, you've just seemed to have dug your own grave.

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"Osmond thought he knew what was up, but turns out he couldn't be more wrong!" Chris concluded. "And the teams began to prove who's hot and who's not. And Topher is Really, Really, Really Not! Can they recover from this double loss? Will Arlo keep the Golden Tigers from ever having to vote? Who will be taking a visit to Moa'Taka Island next? Tune in next time for another episode of Uber…Drama…Mountain of Madness!"

(Moa'Taka Island)

Osmond's barrel hit the ground and he rolled out clumsily.

"Ow, oof, ouch," he groaned. "Where am I?"

He stepped up to the fallen city.

"Hm…this isn't the loser lounge," he remarked. "Hello!? I'd like a hot bath and some clean clothes, please!"

He noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Vance waving at him out of a window. Osmond walked up to the crumbling building and entered.

"They turned on you too?" Vance remarked.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Vance gave a rundown of the twist.

"Oh, I see, I see, very interesting," Osmond remarked. "Have you made any progress with these idols?"

"Nope," Vance replied. "Just been setting up base here. Figured it'd be better off to do a little exploring once others showed up."

"Smart kid," Osmond said. "Don't worry, I'm here, and I intend to find us one of those idols! We are getting back into this thing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Vance-**If I know Chris, this place is full of booby-traps. I'm not risking getting myself stuck all alone, I'd rather use these early rounds to make sure I've got a place to sleep, once others start showing up the race will truly begin.

**Osmond-**I will get back into this game and then vengeance shall be mine! Vance shall simply be a pawn for me, I'll dispose of him as soon as his value wears out.

* * *

><p><em>Teams:<em>

_Team Cancer:_

_Mary-Anne_

_Caullie_

_Duke_

_Hunter_

_Shaylin_

_Team Beethoven:_

_Angel_

_Trina_

_Charlene_

_Florian_

_Raven_

_Haylor_

_Team Topher is Really Really Really Hot:_

_Gabriela_

_Antonia_

_Banner_

_Wesley_

_The Golden Tigers:_

_Serendipity_

_Deirdre_

_Arlo_

_Reggie_

_Faith_

_Cesar_

_Moa'Taka Village: Vance, Osmond_

_?: Mordecai_

_Author's Note: So, Osmond was more of less what Jacquie from last season would have been like if she was more gimmick and less developed. He had the book smarts of knowing how to play the villain game, but just not the actual savviness to pull it off successfully. Jacquie got a developmental arc, but I'm not doing that again, so Osmond was destined to be an early boot._


	5. Incredibly fake or incredibly mental

_Author's Note: I should seriously be doing homework, but I got started on this and just couldn't stop. So, lucky you, here's another chapter ;P_

"Welcome back to Uber Drama Mountain of Madness!" Topher announced eagerly. "We've got another hot episode coming your way!"

"The four teams are getting tense as the prospect of elimination gets more and more real," Jo said. "Team Cancer has the twin trying to keep everyone on their side, Team Beethoven has Angel trying to take charge and keep everyone under her foot, Team Topher is a mess with everyone wanting something else, and my excellent team, Golden Tigers, has a combination of people who can't stop strategizing and people who won't touch strategy with a ten foot pole."

"Ya, and Team Topher lost again, uh ya, they're not very good are they?" Staci continued. "Antonia was a target because she was too much of a physical liability, she reminds me my great, great, great, great, great grandmother who was actually the Duchess of Nightingham, ya. And where was I…oh ya, Gabriela wanted to target Osmond instead, and eventually Banner and Wesley just got fed up with him and cut him loose. Ya."

"There's still the incredibly devious twist though!" Max exclaimed. "Vance and Osmond have the chance to return by finding Platinum Marshmallows in Moa'Taka village! The others will never see it coming!"

"They probably will, actually," Jo remarked, "It's not that revolutionary."

"True, but they're mostly idiots!" Max laughed.

"Can't argue with that," Jo agreed.

"What's going to happen next?" Topher said. "Let's find out right now!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

Mary-Anne was grumbling to herself as she tried to find something meagre to eat for breakfast.

"Stupid team, can't even win us some of the good rewards," she grunted as she uncovered a small patch of mushrooms. "Hm…is this edible? More importantly, do I care at this point?"

"Morning!" Shaylin exclaimed as she skipped next to Mary-Anne. "So, were you thinking about him?"

"About who?" Mary-Anne grunted.

"Caullie, of course," Shaylin laughed. "Your soulmate!"

"I've thought about how he's going to look when I vote him out, if that's what you mean," Mary-Anne remarked.

"Aw, come on silly, you know this romance has to blossom," Shaylin insisted.

"I don't know why you're so set on meddling with my non-existent lovelife," Mary-Anne scoffed.

"Think about it this way," Shaylin said, "if you can get Caullie to go for it, then he'll be 100% loyal to you. You know how boys are about their women. And that'll give you the perfect counter to the twins. I mean, sure, they _could_ choose you over them, but I _ could_ streak naked down this mountain and dive over the edge, that doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

"Hm…well, having that lug as a vote on our side could be useful in case those brothers decide to come after us first," Mary-Anne mused.

"Perfect!" Shaylin exclaimed. "Leave it to me!"

"Don't do anything—" Mary-Anne tried to say, but Shaylin had already taken off. "—foolish."

"What's going on?" Hunter asked as he walked up to Mary-Anne.

"Oh, nothing worth your time," Mary-Anne remarked. "Now test these mushrooms for me, if you don't die in five minutes, good enough for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Shaylin-**I've actually got this all mapped out perfectly for me, it's simple math matters you see. Hunter and Duke are tight and won't ever break that bond, so if I trust my indirect alliance through Mary-Anne to them then I can expect safety for one more vote tops. But if I can get Caullie loyal to Mary-Anne then we've got his support, AND Mary-Anne will still cut him before turning on me.

**Mary-Anne-**Hopefully we won't even have to worry about having to vote soon and the other teams can just fall apart. I don't really want to drag Caullie along…but it's true, if we suddenly start losing, I don't want to risk having the twins choose between me or each other.

**Hunter-**Shaylin is the only person who does not fit into my plans, so the fact that she seems to be spending so much time with Mary-Anne is not a good sign. I shall have to see to it soon that she goes and thus Mary-Anne has no one else to turn to but me.

* * *

><p>(Team Beethoven)<p>

**Confessional:**

**Raven-**I've been taking some time to observe my team, we've been lucky enough to stay immune for the first three rounds, which means I can set myself up at the prime position. I know what Angel wants, but I'd like to get a bit more of a feel on what's happening on the other side.

* * *

><p>Haylor was awkwardly fumbling as she tried to braid daisies together.<p>

"Um, what are you doing?" Charlene asked.

"I thought I'd look nice with a daisy chain bracelet," Haylor remarked.

"But…that doesn't look like a bracelet?" Charlene said in absolute confusion. "It looks like a tangled mess. Not very fashionable at all if you ask me."

"Well, it looked so easy when I saw other people do it," Haylor said. "I had my costume team set me up with a lovely collection of them on my 'Always Summer' tour. I've never tried it before myself."

"Hm," Charlene said in thought. "You know what…it's a sign! Daisies aren't for you!"

"They're not?" Haylor asked.

"Nah, too much white and yellow, doesn't pop out enough," Charlene said. "Follow me!"

"Oh," Haylor exclaimed as Charlene pulled her to another grove.

She revealed a small patch of bluebell flowers.

"This is what you need," Charlene declared.

"Oh they certainly look pretty," Haylor fawned.

"Here, give me your wrist," Charlene said.

She skillfully and tenderly wrapped a few flowers around her friend's wrist.

"It's lovely," Haylor remarked.

"Excuse me, girls?" Raven said as she approached the pair. "I just wanted to talk to you, maybe ask—"

"Um, did I say you talk to us?" Charlene sneered. "No, and as social status works, you have no right to just approach me."

"Um…can I have your permission to talk with you?" Raven asked.

"I don't think so," Charlene scoffed. "I can't be seen talking to a nerd like you, do you know what that would do to my standing?"

"Who's going to see?" Raven asked.

"Uh…Haylor?" Charlene asked.

"I'm sure it's fin—" Haylor tried to say.

"Haylo has to deal with fans every day of her life, can you just cut her a break!?" Charlene snapped.

"Okay, fine, sorry to bother you," Raven sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Haylor-**Having a real friend like Charlene is nice. Sure, I get to go out to parties with my crew on the weekends, but we never get any personal moments, I'm far too busy. I never realized taking on this show would let me get something that I'd been missing out on like that.

**Charlene-**I don't make the rules of social hierarchy, I'd change them if I could, really I would, but I can't so too bad!

**Raven-**I wanted to start talking strategy with those two, but they completely boxed me out. They're not doing themselves any favors I'll tell you that.

* * *

><p>(Team Topher Is Really, Really, Really Hot)<p>

Wesley and Banner were talking through the canyon together.

"So you think we made the right call last night?" Wesley asked.

"No," Banner said, "but that's the thing about this game. Every decision is going to feel wrong, you just got to roll with it."

"Hm…well, I don't know how well I'll be 'rolling' if I get voted out," Wesley said.

"Them's the breaks," Banner shrugged.

"So now we've got two girls who are obviously together, and two of us," Wesley said. "Not going to lie, I'd feel more secure if we didn't still have Antonia slowing us down."

"You worry too much," Banner said. "Look, if we lose again, we'll just go to a tiebreaker and we know we can handle Antonia."

"True," Wesley said. "but I'm going to see to it that we don't lose again. It's time for the other teams to start taking some hits."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Wesley-**Honestly, I wish we'd just taken out Antonia as planned. Apparently Osmond was getting weird and Banner just wanted to cut him, but now we're in a really weird position and I don't like it.

**Banner-**Osmond just really annoyed me, sure he was a laugh, but he deserved to get knocked down a peg so I have no regrets. That's how I play this game, go with what I want. Wesley's actually sort of cute though, I like seeing him fret and worry, I could have some fun with him.

* * *

><p>(Golden Tigers)<p>

Faith was happily enjoying the reward the team had received in the previous round. She reached into the barrel and pulled out a sandwich. She was soon joined by Cesar who pulled out an apple.

"So, uh, hi Cesar," Faith said dimly.

"Morning," Cesar greeted.

"So um, like…do you think we're going to have to vote soon?" Faith asked. "Feels sort of like we've got too much of a good thing going on here, you know?"

"I'm not too worried," Cesar said with a chill shrug. "We've been doing alright so far."

"Yeah, we're pretty awesome," Faith agreed. "But what if we did? Wouldn't you be worried? I mean being such an obvious liability and easy target and all."

Cesar just gave her a smug grin.

"No need to fret over me," he said. "Believe me, I'm fine."

"Ooh…do you have an alliance then?" Faith asked.

"What's all this talk?" Serendipity asked as she barged over to the two.

"Hi, Sera!" Faith greeted.

"My mama named me Serendipity," the other girl huffed, "I'd appreciate it if you called me the same."

"Oh okay!" Faith said. "We were just talking about alliances."

"Well, no need to get your head in a mess over anything like that," Serendipity said. "There ain't no alliances here that I can attest too."

"Oh thanks for clearing that up!" Faith said. "But if there was one, could I join?"

"What are we talking about guys?" Reggie asked as he joined the conversation. "Is Faith in our alliance now?"

"Oh so do you do have an alliance!" Faith exclaimed. "Did you forget, Serapipity? It's okay, sometimes I forget things too."

"Ooooh, was that supposed to be a secret!?" Reggie gasped. "Guh! I can…um…I can explain!"

Cesar just chuckled to himself as he watched from the shelter.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Faith-**Playing dumb gives me a lot more freedom. People don't fret over the things I say, so I can ask someone point blank if they have an alliance. Cesar being so calm all things considered was my first sign that he must have friends, and getting Serendipity on the defensive pretty much confirmed her involvement…then of course Reggie was nice enough to confirm everything.

**Serendipity-**For all I'm concerned, this is NOT an alliance, simply a couple of good people looking out for each other. I don't see why Faith has to make such a big deal out of it, but she seems harmless enough, I suppose.

**Cesar-**These people are all such nutjobs, getting through this team will be no trouble whatsoever.

**Reggie-**Ugh ugh, I could have just wrecked everything! I need to keep my big mouth shut! Now I just need to do some damage control and make sure Faith doesn't feel like I was excluding her!

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

Shaylin peered outside the cave, searching for Caullie. She glanced up and saw him once again climbing up the mountain.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"I got some fruit up here before," Caullie grunted. "Maybe I can find some more."

"Aren't you a little worried…you know about falling to your death?" Shaylin asked.

"I'm not going to get better at this sort of thing without a little practice," Caullie remarked.

"Hm, well not my place to judge," Shaylin shrugged. "But I've got a message for you."

"Oh really?" Caullie said as he scaled back down.

"Well, it's more of a secret," Shaylin said. "But I think you're going to want to hear it."

"Now you've got me interested," Caullie said as he landed next to Shaylin.

"Well, here's the thing," Shaylin said. "See, Mary-Anne, she actually really likes you. She said it herself to me that she thinks you're really cute."

"Oh…really?" Caullie said while turning red in the face.

"Yeah, she really doesn't know how to tell you and wants to keep it a secret," Shaylin said. "But I just thought you might be interested to know."

"Oh well…shucks…I've never had a girl say that before," Caullie said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head. "What should I do?"

"Just let her know that you feel the same way," Shaylin said. "I'm sure with a little gentlemanly charm she'll melt away in no time!"

"Right…gentlemanly…I can do that!" Caullie said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Shaylin-**Caullie doesn't need to know the full truth…in fact if he did, he might not be quite so eager to get in good with Mary-Anne. But I need him thinking that she's his Juliet to his Romeo…in this analogy I'm uh…one of the characters who lives!

**Caullie-**So all those times Mary-Anne called me names and said how she hoped I would die…she was actually trying to say she liked me? Hm…seems like there could be easier ways to go about that. Then again, my brothers did warn me girls can be real complicated sometimes.

* * *

><p>(Team Beethoven)<p>

Raven returned to Florian who was enjoying a piece of cake from the previous reward.

"This is really quite good," he said. "You should try a piece."

"I had some last night," Raven said, "besides, I've got more important news to report. I've been trying to get a feel for Charlene and Haylor."

"And results?" Florian asked.

"Impossible to get in with them," Raven sighed. "Charlene walled me out instantly…I don't know how she expects to survive with Angel already on her back."

"Not everyone sees the world with your eyes," Florian remarked. "I believe that's how this game is meant to work."

"True, I suppose," Raven said, "but she just seemed crazy to me."

"A relative term," Florian remarked as he glanced at Trina nearby who was monologuing to a tree.

"You're the only one who understands me out here," Trina sobbed. "No one else has to feel so rooted to the ground, yet so full of life to give me. Oh WHY WAS I NOT BORN A TREE!?"

"A very valid point," Raven agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Raven-**Basically…this entire team is pretty wacko. Angel's been willing to work with me, and Charlene not so much…still, I'm not about to get comfortable, there's plenty of time for things to change and I want to be ready for that.

**Florian-**So far we have not had to vote…at this time we are simply six people working together, and it's not until that first blood is drawn that we will truly see who are our friends and who will bring down the knife against us.

* * *

><p>(Team Topher Is Really Really Really Hot)<p>

"Thank you so much for saving me again last night," Antonia said. "I don't know if my heart can take much more of these close calls."

"Well, you might have to, we're not out of the woods yet," Gabriela said. "We could be heading for a tie, at this point, I think your best shot is just to try to make nice with the guys. If we can get them to target me over you then I can probably take them."

"Really, you'd do that for me?" Antonia said.

"Sure, a couple of spineless pussies don't scare me," Gabriela said. "But you've got to give them a reason to want to keep you."

"Right, I can do that," Antonia said. "Time to put on a sunny face!"

Antonia broadened her grin and walked over to Wesley and Banner.

"Hi guys," she said. "I just wanted to say there's no hard feelings whatsoever about considering to vote me out for the second night in a row."

"Well that's a boldfaced lie and we both know it," Banner retorted. "Anyone should be furious at being a target. You're either being incredibly fake or incredibly mental."

"For all you know I could be mental!" Antonia huffed defensively.

"Then why are we bothering to keep a psychopath on our team?" Banner said. "Looks like it'll be bye-bye for you tonight then."

"That's not what I meant!" Antonia pouted.

"Oh so you meant the first option and you were just being fake with us in a pathetic chance to shift the target?" Banner said.

"I'm done talking to you! Antonia said angrily as she marched away.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Gabriela-**Antonia…I love her, but she'd be absolutely hopeless on her own.

**Antonia-**I want to make nice but I am not going to tolerate being made fun of because of it!

**Banner-**Maybe I was mistaken, Antonia is starting to feel like the biggest laugh in this game.

* * *

><p>(Golden Tigers)<p>

Deirdre walked with Faith as the two of them ate sandwiches for breakfast.

"So how have you been, Dee-Dee?" Faith asked.

"I'm not even sure," Deirdre said. "I've been trying to find my footing in this game, but it's been really hard to talk strategy with anyone. Has anyone approached you about an alliance?"

"Nope, not that I can think of," Faith said. "I think this just isn't a very strategic group. Except for that Reggie guy."

"Oh, he talked to you about an alliance too?" Deirdre asked. "At least I think that's what he was trying to say through all his stammering."

"Yep," Faith said. "He's a cutie, isn't he?"

"He's something alright," Deirdre said. "This could work for us though. If we're both connected with Reggie, then I think I can rope in Arlo. That'll give us a majority."

"Oh gee, you're so smart, I'm so glad we're partners in this," Faith said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Deirdre-**It is somewhat interesting that Reggie would approach both me and Faith for a deal without telling either of us. It doesn't throw off my ideal plans too much, but for all I know he could be doing this with everyone and that's not good.

**Faith-**It's obvious that even if I were a part of the Reggie, Serendipity, Cesar alliance I'd be fourth place…maybe I'll need to make a move to avoid that, but I need to gauge my options before doing anything hasty. If I start stirring the pot too soon against half the team then it could get back to them and that puts me into a corner. I'm not going to make any commitments until I know exactly what I want to do.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

"Welcome, everyone, to your next challenge!" Chris announced, this time hosting from a valley. "As you can see, Osmond has left us…but who really cares!?"

"He seemed kinda okay I guess," Faith remarked.

"Anyways, once again you're facing immunity, the team that places last will be voting out one of their own!" Chris continued. "What is your challenge…it's none other than a good old-fashioned cooking challenge! Judged by Uber alumni and cooking virtuoso…Boe!"

"Alright, listen up everyone!" said a tall Asian girl with black hair done up in a pair of buns. "I know good cooking and I am going to expect the best from you! Working with food isn't just about feeding some hungry mouths, it's an artform! So I will be judging your products very, VERY closely! Only the best will survive this challenge!"

"Isn't she just super?" Chris said. "Anyways, here's how this will work. We will do four rounds, each round you will enter the fray and have to collect ingredients that we've set out for you. It's a free-for-all in the middle grounds, you can only claim ingredients by getting them back to your side. Once you have them, start working on your meal. Boe will then judge and assign points from 3 to 0 based on ranking. Oh and all teams are going to need to make sure they have four people playing, so sit someone out if you have to."

The teams began to deliberate on who to sit out.

"I am not having Caullie slow us down again, he's sitting out," Mary-Anne declared.

Caullie sighed before changing his tune and saying, "Sure thing, Mary-Anne, gosh you're so smart!"

"Sweet talk will get you nowhere!" Mary-Anne scoffed.

Caullie shrugged at Shaylin who gave him a smile and an encouraging thumbs-up.

"I think Haylor and I will be sitting out," Charlene said to her team. "To tell you the truth I'm feeling a little tired and I need someone cool to keep me company."

"Works for me," Angel said.

"Looks like I'm out again," Cesar said for his team. "I did my part last round, better not push my luck."

"I'll drop as well," Reggie offered. "I think I'd crack under the pressure."

"Okay, so our teams are set!" Chris exclaimed. "Let's get ready for this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Caullie-**I might not be able to prove myself this challenge, but maybe if I just go along with Mary-Anne she'll chill out a bit.

**Angel-**At this point I'm not even mad with Charlene asserting her uselessness, it'll just make it easier to be rid of her.

**Gabriela-**This isn't the worst possible challenge for us. I think so long as we're strong enough we can make up for any weak links and get third at least.

**Serendipity-**I've tried my hands at cooking before so I should have absolutely no trouble when my turn comes up.

* * *

><p>"Round 1!" Chris announced, "First course! Competing this round, Gabriela, Duke, Arlo, and Angel! Go!"<p>

The four ran into the center of the valley where a series of crates were set up. Gabriela and Angel both ran for the center which was filled with vegetables. Gabriela quickly began grabbing as much as she could. Angel tried to grab some of her own, but Gabriela shoved her to the ground.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Angel snapped.

"This stuff is mine, tough luck," Gabriela spat back.

Angel tried to fight for it, but Gabriela just knocked her over and flipped her over the crate. She then ran back to her side with her large stock of various vegetables. Arlo meanwhile came up to a large crate. He pried it open and peered inside. Suddenly Duke came up from behind him and shoved him into the box. Duke made sure to place another crate on top to keep it shut.

"This is cheating!" Arlo snapped as he banged on the side of the box. "I will not stand for this blatant cheating!"

Duke just chuckled as he searched inside another crate. Serendipity moved to help Arlo, but Chris stopped her.

"Wait your turn," he said, "Arlo's on his own."

"This is totally unfair!" Serendipity spat.

Duke found some strips of meat and quickly brought them back to his side.

"What are you going to do with that, dummy?" Hunter said. "Cold meat isn't going to make a meal."

"Ummm…" Duke said uncertainly. "We can get a fire going, I can have these cooked up in no time."

Duke quickly began working on rubbing rocks and sticks together to get a fire started. Gabriela meanwhile was mixing the vegetables together in a salad.

"Angel, we need to pick it up," Raven called to Angel who was now just struggling to find whatever she could.

Arlo was still stuck in the crate. Duke finally got a fire going; he slid a smooth rock over top and placed the strips of meat on it to let them sizzle. Angel returned to her side with a handful of eggs, a cartoon of baking soda, and some raisins.

"What am I supposed to do with this!?" she exclaimed.

"Maybe there's some secret recipe that uses exactly those things?" Raven suggested.

"Wouldn't surprise me if there was," Angel said. "Problem is, I don't know it!"

"Time's running out!" Boe announced.

Duke finished by adding some spices to his strips and arranging them neatly. Similarly, Gabriela gathered her salad together to make it look presentable. After a few more minutes, Boe began to circulate the meals. She inspected Duke's meat and took a bite.

"Hm…not bad," she remarked.

She walked over to Gabriela's salad. Again she inspected it and took a taste.

"Good, good…perfect combination," she said.

She then walked over to Angel.

"What is this…?" she asked with disgust.

"Um…it's an egg, coated with baking soda, and covered with raisins?" Angel said.

"I don't think so," Boe hissed while narrowing her eyes. "This is SO bad I'm giving it a lower placement than the team that got nothing."

Boe handed her notes to Chris.

"Team Topher is Really Really Really Lame gets 3 points!" Chris said. "Team Cancer follows with 2, Golden Tigers get 1 point, and Team Beethoven gets nothing. Let's get ready for round two!"

Antonia, Raven, Deirdre, and Mary-Anne stepped up.

"Second course!" Chris announced. "Get ready…go!"

The four of them ran out. Mary-Anne and Deirdre both had their eyes on the same basket of fruit.

"Back off, I was here first!" Mary-Anne snapped.

"Too bad!" Deirdre said as she grabbed the basket and ran off with it.

"You are not getting away with that!" Mary-Anne said as she chased after her.

Raven was taking a stealthy approach. She crept along the ground and searched for anything she could use. She found a sack of potatoes and decided to go with that. Antonia meanwhile was just wildly grabbing anything she could get her hands on.

"Does she even know what she's doing?" Wesley asked.

"Not from the looks of it," Gabriela sighed.

Mary-Anne had caught up with Deirdre and tackled her to the ground. She dropped the fruit which spilled all over the ground.

"If I can't have this then neither can you!" Mary-Anne said angrily as she stomped on the fruit.

"You are a crazy person," Deirdre growled.

Deirdre reached into a box and grabbed a jug which she used to knock Mary-Anne in the head. She then ran back to her side and looked to see the jug was filled with milk.

"Hm…looks like I'm working with this," Deirdre said to herself.

Raven returned with her potatoes and quickly used a sharp rock to begin peeling them. Antonia meanwhile returned with a jar of pickles, a can of sprinkles, and a sack of flour.

"Um, what exactly were you planning to do with this?" Gabriela asked.

"I don't know, I panicked!" Antonia exclaimed.

Raven had finished peeling her potatoes but realized she needed something to cook them with. She grabbed a stick and poked it at Duke's fire, claiming some for herself.

"Hey, get your own fire!" Duke said.

"Look pal, I'm the one holding the flaming stick, so I'd just back up if I were you," Raven hissed.

She started a fire and cooked her potato slices over it. Mary-Anne realized that she needed to get something. She began scooping up the squashed fruit.

"What are you planning to use that for? It's disgusting!" Hunter said.

"I'll figure something out!" Mary-Anne said.

She looked around and grabbed some pebbles. She then began smearing parts of the fruit over them.

Deirdre meanwhile had also snatched some of the fire and was using it to turn her milk into cream. She then gathered up some mint leaves and crushed them inside the mixture.

"Time's just about up!" Boe announced.

She began to march around. She came to Mary-Anne first and saw a series of coloured pebbles.

"What are these?" she asked.

"It's my new confection, you suck on the rock and get the flavor out then spit it out," Mary-Anne explained.

Boe tasted a rock.

"Interesting…but I don't know if I'd call it good," Boe grumbled.

She came up to Raven next who presented a tray of French fries.

"Hm…not bad at all," Boe said as she took a bite.

Next she came to Antonia who presented a series of white rolls covered in sprinkles. Boe took a bite and tasted pickle. She immediately spat it out.

"Terrible!" she said.

She finished with Deirdre's mint cream.

"Hm…simple…but effective," she declared.

She then walked up to Chris and handed him her new notes.

"Taking three points this round…Team Beethoven!" Chris exclaimed. "Two points go to…Golden Tigers! One point only to…Team Cancer! Meaning none of Team Topher Sucks! That ties us up as three points per team…get ready for Round 3!"

Hunter, Wesley, Faith, and Florian got up for this round.

"Beverage this time!" Chris said. "Ready…go!"

The four of them took off. Faith grabbed some bottles of club soda, but turned around to come face to face with Hunter.

"Hand it over," he barked. "I need it!"

"Well so do I!" Faith argued.

Hunter tried to pry it out of her grip. Faith retaliated by shaking the bottle and spraying it over Hunter.

"Oh you little…" Hunter growled as he tried to tackle Faith.

The two of them tumbled to the ground. Florian seemed to know exactly what he wanted as he grabbed bits and pieces of everything. He took a packet of sugar, a bottle of water, a few fruits of all different varieties. Wesley meanwhile was gathering up all the lemons he could find. Florian returned to his side with his collection.

"I don't mean to nag, but haven't we seen that random assortments don't really pay off?" Raven pointed out.

"Maybe it takes just the right assortment," Florian said as he filled his ingredients into the bottle and began swirling it around.

Faith and Hunter got up and both began squeezing the spilt soda out of their hair and back into the bottles. Wesley had collected a handful of lemons and now moved on to gathering sugar. Faith and Hunter split up gathering different fruit. Hunter grabbed some limes while Faith found some cherries. As soon as they got back to their sides, Faith began to crush the cherries into her drink while Hunter squeezed his lime into his. Wesley meanwhile just crushed the juices out of the lemons and added sugar to the mix.

"Alright, let's see how you did," Boe said.

She started with Faith this time. She took a sip of the pink drink.

"Hm…fizzy cherry…acceptable," Boe said.

She then came to Wesley and took a sip of his lemonade.

"Plain, simple lemonade? Would a little imagination kill you?" Boe scoffed.

She then came to Florian's colourful swirling drink.

"And what's this?" she asked.

"I call it a fruit twister," Florian said. "Try it."

Boe took a sip and seemed pleased.

"Now this is what I call a successful new product," she declared.

She finished with Hunter's green drink.

"Sparkling Lime…hm…" Boe seemed to think before handing her results to Chris.

"Three points to…Team Beethoven!" Chris announced. "Two points to…Golden Tigers! And…one point to…Team Cancer! No points for Team Topher again! This means Beethoven has the lead, Tigers are just behind them, Cancer are trailing, but Topher are going to have to hope someone bombs this round if they want a chance to stay safe. Final round coming up!"

The final contestants, Trina, Shaylin, Serendipity, and Banner went up.

"It's Desserts to finish off!" Chris said. "Get to it!"

The four took off. Serendipity immediately began bowling everyone aside as she went for exactly what she wanted. Shaylin realized she knew what she was doing and make sure to follow her, grabbing a pinch of everything she did. Banner began collecting anything chocolate he could find. Chocolate square, bars, chips, muffins, any of it would do. Trina meanwhile began breaking off wood from the crates and collecting that instead.

"Um…?" Raven said at a loss for words.

"I'm really starting to regret letting her play for us, "Angel sighed.

Once Serendipity had her ingredients, she fashioned a crate into a makeshift over and mixed them inside of it. Shaylin followed the same process with her smaller portions of ingredients. Banner gathered up all his chocolate and began to smear it together into a pasty mix. Trina piled up her scraps of wood and set it afire into a massive bonfire.

"Trina, you do understand the goal here right?" Angel asked.

"We're having flambé!" Trina announced. "Let's bend the mould!"

She cracked some eggs over the fire, poured a sack of flour of them, squeezed a tub of lard into the mix, then began pouring club soda over the mixture while laughing maniacally. White foam spewed out everywhere.

"Okay, time!" Boe announced.

She walked up to Serendipity who produced a white cake.

"Mm, delicious," Boe said.

She moved on to Shaylin who handed her a similar cupcake.

"Also delicious," Boe said.

Banner presented a chocolate pudding.

"Hm…not bad," Boe remarked. "A little rich though."

She finished with Trina who just displayed an explosive mess of white foam.

"I don't even want to know," Boe sighed.

She finished deliberating and then handed the score to Chris.

"Alright, I have the total scores and will now reveal them," Chris said, "in first place…with 8 points total…Golden Tigers!"

The team cheered victoriously.

"Two teams tied for second with six points," Chris said. "They were….Team Beethoven…and…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Team Cancer!"

The teams cheered while Team Topher Is Really Really Really Hot just slumped in defeat.

"Team Topher Is The Worst Ever, you will be voting out someone for the third time in a row," Chris said. "Have fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Arlo-**And this just goes to show that the Golden Tigers are the bestest team ever, right! Well except also Team Beethoven, yeah, but they'll lose soon enough, mhm.

**Angel-**Even with Trina's total self-sabotage we still managed to come out on top.

**Duke-**Cooking's not exactly my specialty, but luckily we were able to pull through, in this game sometimes just enough is all that matters.

**Wesley-**Three consecutive wins, I wish I could say I don't know what happened, but we honestly brought this upon ourselves with how we've handled votes.

* * *

><p>(Team Topher Is Really Really Really Hot)<p>

"Okay, guys," Antonia said to the boys. "Look, I think we all know how this is going to go it's two vs two heading to a tiebreaker. I just have to ask that you please not vote me. I'm really really into this game, and if I go to a tiebreaker I know I'm going to guarantee to lose."

"I'd like to help you, Antonia, you seem like a nice girl," Wesley said, "but there's just no denying, you're the one holding us back and after three losses we can't keep that up."

"I'll pick it up, I promise, I'll try my best!" Antonia said.

"You've tried your best for the last three rounds and it still hasn't been enough," Wesley said. "I'm sorry but we need to think about this realistically."

"Oh, this is so unfair," Gabriela scoffed as she marched towards them. "You're just picking on Antonia because you know you can beat her in a tiebreaker. Fight me! I'll vote Wesley and we can see which one of us really wants to be here more."

"Gabi, I don't know why you're so adamant to defend our weakest link—" Wesley tried to say.

"She's a person too you know!" Gabriela snapped. "You heard her, she wants to be here! I will not just treat her like a part of a machine, she is my friend and that's good enough for me."

"But proposing the two of us face off," Wesley said, "What would that accomplish except taking out one of our stronger players? No matter who leaves it would put the rest of us at a disadvantage."

"Well clearly your strength hasn't been enough to help us here," Gabriela said. "You could say this is Antonia's fault, but we're a team and I'm willing to take just as much responsibility."

"Hey, Gabi," Banner called. "Tell you what, I'll call you on your offer. I'll vote for you if you want it so bad."

"What!?" Wesley snapped. "But—"

"Your move, Wes," Banner said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Antonia-**(sighs) I think I may have ridden this out as far as it'll go.

**Wesley-**I get supporting your friends, and I like Antonia too, but quite simply she's the reason we're not winning and we can't keep that up.

**Gabriela-**I will Antonia in this game one way or another!

**Banner-**Looks like there's room for a little more chaos after all. I'd love to see Gabi and Wes face off, if Gabi leaves then I get stuck with such a mess of a final 3 on this team, I'll be sure to at least survive to the swap.

* * *

><p>(Elimination Ceremony)<p>

"Guys…" Topher said while rubbing his forehead. "I have no words…let's just get through this please."

"Let's," Gabriela said while giving a glare to the boys.

Antonia was fidgeting nervously as usual.

"First vote…" Topher announced. "…Gabriela!"

Gabriela nodded and Antonia sighed in relief.

"Second vote…" Topher said, "….Gabriela!"

"Third vote…"

…

…

…

…

"Banner!"

"Huh?" Banner remarked.

"Final vote," Topher read, "…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Banner!"

"Oh…very tricky, girls," Banner laughed. "You got me."

"We will be going to a tiebreaker," Topher said. "Gabriela vs Banner, the winner stays in the game, the loser heads out. Here's how this challenge will work. On either end of this mountaintop is a ball on a pedestal. Gabriela, yours is yellow, Banner, yours is red. Your goal is to knock your opponent's ball over the edge before they get to yours. Understood? Go!"

Banner and Gabriela circled each other. Their eyes darted quickly. Gabriela charged first. She went head on to Banner ready to shove him aside. Banner made a quickly sweep with this leg and knocked Gabriela to the ground. He then made a direct line for her ball. Gabriela cursed and chased after her. She lunged at him and pinned him to the ground.

"I'm not losing to you," Gabriela grumbled.

"You made a mistake in picking me over Wes," Banner said. "Wes doesn't fight dirty."

Banner bit down on Gabriela's hand. She cried out in pain and let go, allowing Banner to escape. He used Gabriela's brief shock to knocked her back with a kick. She stumbled backwards and collided with her pedestal, rolling her ball straight over the edge.

"Banner wins the tiebreaker!" Topher announced. "Gabriela…time for you to go."

"Oh this is so outrageous!" Gabriela shouted.

"It was a nice play, I'll give you that," Banner said, "but like I said, you shouldn't have messed with me."

"Stay strong, Antonia!" Gabriela called as she was shoved into the barrel and rolled over the edge.

"Alright guys, I'll admit that was something interesting, but was it the right call?" Topher asked. "Or are you just on a path to destruction? Let's hope it was the former."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Antonia-**I've been the target every round, I thought I've been leaving for sure, yet somehow I'm still in this game. I've survived three votes, my best and only friend sacrificed herself for me, and I won't let that be in vain, one way or another I'll stay in this game!

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Banner-**Gabriela, you asked for this, literally.

**Wesley-**This is so dumb, but Banner won't change his vote and I can't risk sending myself out, so I vote for Gabriela.

**Gabriela-**The trick is to get them to challenge me, while I'm voting Banner, let's take this rat out!

**Antonia-**Banner, I appreciate the help, but I'm in survival mode here, it's got to be you!

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"Gabriela may have sided with the wrong person and it did her over," Chris wrapped up. "Is Team Topher Is Really Really Really Sickening the worst team in Uber Drama history? Probably! What drama will unfold next? Will Mary-Anne realize her feelings for Caullie? Will Reggie's overextended alliance find him in trouble? Can Antonia continue to cockroach? Find out when we return with more…Uber…Drama…Mountain of Madness!"

* * *

><p>(Moa'Taka Island)<p>

Gabriela rolled out of her barrel and landed in front of the city.

"What the?" she said as she looked around. "What is this?"

She moved forward and found an instruction manual laid out for her. She quickly skimmed through it.

"Aha!" she exclaimed. "I'm still in this! Oh I am getting back in this, just you watch!"

With that she took off eagerly into the city. Deeper in, Osmond and Vance were exploring the ruins.

"You see anything that just stands out as a good hiding place to you?" Vance asked.

"No, but I'm sure we'll come across something soon enough," Osmond said.

"Oh…what's that?" Vance said as he pointed to a lever protruding from a towering stone.

"That could be important," Osmond said, "but uh…why don't you pull it? It looks stiff, and well my shoulder was a little bruised from the fall, I don't know if it's the best idea for me to strain it."

"Sure," Vance shrugged as he walked up to the lever.

Osmond just cackled evilly to himself. Vance tugged at the lever until it slid down…and opened a trapdoor right beneath Osmond's feet.

"What the—" he said before giving a shrill cry and dropping into a chute.

"Oh…oops?" Vance said.

_Teams:_

_Team Cancer:_

_Mary-Anne_

_Caullie_

_Duke_

_Hunter_

_Shaylin_

_Team Beethoven:_

_Angel_

_Trina_

_Charlene_

_Florian_

_Raven_

_Haylor_

_Team Topher is Really Really Really Hot:_

_Antonia_

_Banner_

_Wesley_

_The Golden Tigers:_

_Serendipity_

_Deirdre_

_Arlo_

_Reggie_

_Faith_

_Cesar_

_Moa'Taka Village: Vance, Osmond, Gabriela_

_?: Mordecai_

_Author's Note: I actually planned for Gabriela to be a long term character, but then I realized she wasn't exactly bringing anything that I hadn't already done with similar characters. So I decided it might be more effective to have her go out as an early boot in a twist of fate, despite pulling a move to try to get Banner out it still wasn't enough to save her, but it did keep the one person she's been trying to protect, safe._


	6. I'm his mongoose

_Author's Note: As I say every weekend, i really should be doing schoolwork, but I can't help wanting to keep this updated. Oh well, here's another chapter!_

"This is Uber Drama Mountain of Madness!" Max announced madly. "Hahahaha!"

"This is why I do the intros," Topher sighed.

"Last time," Jo grunted. "Shaylin put into action her plot to get Caullie and Mary-Anne together. Raven tried to get in with Charlene unsuccessfully. Antonia tried to get the boys on her tribe to side with her…again with little success. And Faith uncovered Reggie's alliance, but chose to keep silent about it to Deirdre."

"Ya, and Team Topher lost for like the third time in a row," Staci said. "Gabi and Antonia got the boys to vote Gabriela while they targeted Banner…but like he still won the tiebreaker, ya. So it was goodbye Gabriela."

"Team Topher has gotten so meagre!" Max exclaimed. "They'll be done to the dust in no time!"

"Hey, I just know I've narrowed it done to the best three," Topher said.

"Fair enough," Jo said, "but all of my team is the best. Hence why they've never lost once."

"Ya, mine too, it must be all to coaching I did, I got that from my great great great great great Uncle twice removed, Henry V," Staci said.

"Your time is headed to crash and burn anytime soon," Jo scoffed.

"We'll all be burning soon!" Max laughed. "Except me! Hahahaha! So keep watching Uber Drama Mountain of Madness!"

"That was the worst segue into an outro I've ever heard," Topher grumbled.

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

"Soooo…Mary-Anne," Shaylin said she slid up to her friend innocently.

"What is it?" Mary-Anne asked boredly.

"Ummm…well…there's something very important going on just a little bit up the mountain," Shaylin said.

Mary-Anne gave her a flat face and asked, "Define important."

"As in you really should be there right now and I can't waste any more time explaining," Shaylin said hurriedly. "Go go go!"

Mary-Anne just sighed as Shaylin ushered her outside. The girl left behind the cave and scaled up the mountain. Eventually she found Caullie walking back down towards her.

"Oh, what a complete surprise, running into you here," Caullie said.

"Oh god," Mary-Anne groaned as she rubbed her face.

"And equally coincidental, I happen to have just collected this bunch of mountain flowers…for no particular reason," Caullie said. "But why don't you take them?"

Mary-Anne clenched her teeth and accepted the gift.

"This is so kind and thoughtful, thank you," she said mechanically. "You are such a sweet guy."

"Really? You mean that? "Caullie said hopefully.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh," Mary-Anne said as she tried to avoid making eye contact. "Oh what's that? I think I hear someone calling me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Mary-Anne-**Sure, I'll play along with Shaylin's little ploy…but I don't have to enjoy it! I will do the bare minimum to keep this idiot loyal to me.

**Caullie-**I think it's working! Shaylin's been giving me all sorts of advice, and I think slowly but surely I'm winning my way into Mary-Anne's heart!

* * *

><p>(Team Beethoven)<p>

Charlene found Haylor aimlessly lying in the grass and looking up.

"What's up?" Charlene asked.

"Oh…I was actually trying to come up with some lyrics to a new song," Haylor said. "I'm already getting so many new experiences from this game, I'm sure my fans are going to expect me to sing all about it."

"Why don't you write a song about me!?" Charlene asked eagerly.

"Well, normally if I'm going to namedrop someone, it'll be a boy who broke my heart," Haylor said. "That'll teach you to go through my texts when I wasn't looking, Kieran! You suck!"

"Wow, that sounds angry," Charlene said. "People don't like feeling angry, they like being happy. Like me! I'm the epitome of Little Miss Sunshine!"

"Hm…well…you're just so…complex," Haylor said as she struggled to come up with the words. "I don't know how I'd be able to do someone like you justice in a single song."

"Then why don't you just take a single part of me?" Charlene suggested. "Like my hair!"

"Your hair?" Haylor said uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's red!" Charlene said excitedly.

"I noticed," Haylor replied.

Charlene just continued to grin.

"I'll see what I can come up with," Haylor finally said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Charlene-**I'm going to be in a Haylor Dash song! I'm going to be world-famous!

**Haylor-**What I don't think Charlene gets is that I can't just write a song about anyone. It's got to be something that comes from the heart based on my own emotions.

* * *

><p>(Team Topher Is Really Really Really Hot)<p>

Wesley walked up to Banner angrily.

"Hey, what was up with last night?" Wesley demanded. "You could have gotten me eliminated…YOU nearly got eliminated?"

"Yeah, fun stuff, right?" Banner chuckled.

"What have you been trying to do here? Send us into ruin?" Wesley said angrily. "You can't keep messing around like this, we've lost strong players while we're still losing time after time."

"Actually, I can keep it up," Banner said coyly. "If I wanted I could still send you out, all it would take is to offer Antonia a bone and she'd take it instantly."

"You'd be setting yourself up for failure," Wesley insisted.

"Hasn't seemed to stop me yet," Banner retorted. "So be good and I won't have to worry about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Banner-**I'm just having too much fun right now. I've picked off anyone who could actually rival me for power, and now I'm just stuck with these two desperate losers. I'm not even that worried, Chris will swap us if we get down to two, and I know I'll be one of those two.

**Wesley-**I'm so mad…I guess I really shouldn't have had so much faith in Banner…but he really screwed everything up and now…now I'm just hoping to make it through this alive.

* * *

><p>(Golden Tigers)<p>

"Oh Reggie," Deirdre said as she spotted the boy in the woods and walked up to him. "I thought we could talk."

"Yeah, sure, super," Reggie said.

"Well, I was just talking with Faith and sounds like you two already have something going on," Deirdre said. "So I was thinking the three of us join up, we can grab Arlo as a fourth vote and have majority in case we ever vote."

"Oh….oh…hm…yes…oh…that's very…oh," Reggie said as he pondered nervously. "Um hm…I guess…Faith, you say? Uh…um…yes, okay…okay, yes…okay."

"You're good?" Deirdre asked.

"Uh—" Reggie started to say.

"Just nod, I don't want you to strain yourself," Deirdre said.

Reggie nodded.

"Great, glad we're all figured out," Deirdre said. "And chill out a bit, you look like you're about to snap like a twig."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Reggie-**Oh no…oh no oh no…this is bad. I mean…yeah…I sorta kinda did try to talk sorta strategic with Deirdre, but now I've got a new alliance, and she's not a part of it. But but but I can't just turn her down…she'd hate me!

**Deirdre-**I knew it. I brought up Faith with Reggie and he melted like jelly…he's definitely not telling me everything and I intend to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

Hunter awoke and paced about the cave. He found it relatively empty, save for his brother chewing on a gnarled root.

"Where is everyone?" Hunter asked.

Duke gave a shrug.

"I think I saw Caullie heading up the mountain," Duke said. "Said he wanted to get something for Mary-Anne."

"'Get something for Mary-Anne?'" Hunter said skeptically. "And you didn't think to ask any more? You just let him go about without a further word?"

"Uh….yeah?" Duke said with a confused laugh. "What's the big deal?"

"I'll tell you what's the big deal, this could ruin everything!" Hunter shouted as he shook Duke. "How could you just let this happen!? If Caullie and Mary-Anne start talking and get together, where do you think that leaves us!?"

"Alright, bro, chill," Duke said.

"No, you chill, that's all you've done and I can see just how much good it's done us," Hunter scoffed. "We need to find Shaylin asap."

"You rang!?" Shaylin exclaimed as she hopped over to the boys. "Where's the fire!?"

"Alright, Shaylin, I've got something important to tell you," Hunter said while Duke meant cuckoo signs to her from behind him.

"I'm all ears!" Shaylin said.

"I believe that Mary-Anne and Caullie may be getting close…romantically," Hunter said.

"Oh my," Shaylin gasped in mock surprise. "I never would have seen that coming."

"If they get together then they'll be an unbreakable duo and we can't let that happen," Hunter insisted. "The three of us MUST stick together and take one of them out next."

"If you say so!" Shaylin agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Shaylin-**Well, this wasn't even part of the plan, but it works out well for me, so you won't hear me complaining.

**Hunter-**I had everything nicely set up, but if Caullie and Mary-Anne get past their animosity or even hit romantic stages then they will be just far too threatening and I cannot allow that to continue. Luckily I am capable enough to adapt my plan and I can work just as well with Shaylin.

**Duke-**Hunter keeps acting like I'm going to be the one to mess us up, but with the way he's overplaying, I'm pretty sure it's going to be him that blows it.

* * *

><p>(Team Beethoven)<p>

Angel was walking through the forest when she noticed Florian up in a tree.

"What in the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"I thought I saw some sort of exotic bird," Florian said. "I wanted to get a closer look. Where else would you get to see something like that? For all we know it could be endangered."

"Bird-watching? That's what you came out here for?" Angel scoffed.

"One of the reasons," Florian said as he dropped down and landed next to Angel. "I already told this to Raven, but there's just too much around us to let it pass by without enjoying it."

"I just see a lot of dirt," Angel remarked.

"You should try looking a little harder," Florian said. "Forget about the game for a bit, I think it might do you well to take a little more time to simply savor the simple pleasures of the island."

"No thanks, sounds like a waste of time," Angel said.

"You know, too much stress gives you wrinkles," Florian pointed out.

"Fine, five minutes," Angel sighed.

"I think you'll find it's worth it," Florian said as he guided her through the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Florian-**Raven's not the only one who's got her head set on the game, a lot of people here are just thinking about the prize. But I think they'll do well to take some time to forget about that and breathe. We've got plenty of insanity as it is, we don't need the stress to make any more.

**Angel-**I don't know what's up with Mr. Free Spirit Hippie, but he can live in the clouds if he wants just so long as he sticks to my plan.

* * *

><p>(Team Topher Is Really Really Really Hot)<p>

"Okay, Antonia, breathe, breath girl…you can do this, you've survived this far," Antonia said to herself as she faced a rock surface.

She then walked out to find Wesley.

"Okay, let's talk," she said.

"I—" Wesley tried to say.

"Not you, me," Antonia said. "So I know we've had our differences, you constantly trying to get me eliminated, and me constantly screwing up in these challenges. But all I've ever done in this game is tried to be real and sincere and I can promise to keep that up if you keep me."

"Wel—" Wesley tried to say again.

"And before you say anything," Antonia said. "I'd just like you to take a minute to think about what's going to happen if you go forward with Banner. You've seen how sneaky he's been so far, he's run circles around both of us and we've got one chance last to take him down."

After exactly one minute Wesley asked, "Can I speak now?"

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Banner asked as he joined the conversation.

"Nothing, I was just leaving," Antonia said while making a very unsubtle gesture to Wesley.

Banner followed after her.

"Trying to throw me under the bus?" he said. "After you stabbed me in the back last night, too?"

"Oh…you heard everything, didn't you?" Antonia said.

"You bet I did," Banner said. "But it's all good, that was a pretty nice play last night, and I can see you've got the will to survive."

"Yes, I do!" Antonia said. "So wanna blindside Wesley!?"

"I'll think about it," Banner replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Antonia-**I need to take whatever I can get. I just need one of these boys to turn on the other and then I'll pounce on it.

**Wesley-**(shrugs helplessly) I've been trying to get rid of Antonia all this time, but maybe I'm better off just accepting that it's not going to happen.

**Banner-**On the one hand, I think there's a lot of fun to be had with Antonia…on the other, she did nearly get me eliminated last round…not sure if I really want to keep someone like that around.

* * *

><p>(Gold Tigers)<p>

Reggie ran back to Serendipity and Cesar at the shelter. On beknowst to him, Deirdre had followed him through the cover of the bushes.

"Hey, what's up?" Cesar asked.

"Oh, I'm good," Reggie said. "I think Deirdre wants to create an alliance of her own and she thinks she's got Faith."

"Pfft, she doesn't scare me," Cesar said.

"Mhm, why would Faith waste time with a rabble-rouser like her when she knows we'll look out for her?" Serendipity scoffed.

"I knew it," Deirdre said under her breath as she narrowed her eyes.

"Spying on your own team!?" Arlo gasped from behind her. "That's-!"

"Shut it!" Deirdre said as she clamped her hand over Arlo's mouth and dragged him away.

Once she was out of earshot, she set him down.

"Okay, now look here," Deirdre said. "I know you're all about team unity, but there's an issue. Reggie is making deals with literally everyone on the team."

"Wait but…he didn't make an alliance with me, right," Arlo said.

"Then he probably hates you and wants you gone first," Deirdre replied.

Arlo looked shocked.

"Let's vote him out," he agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Deirdre-**All this time I've been worried about Cesar, but Reggie's the snake in the grass. Well he forgot one thing…I'm his mongoose! …That was bad.

**Arlo-**So, Reggie thinks he can make deals with just about everyone, right? Well, that's not gonna fly, yeah, it's just going to make messes, uh-huh. And he didn't' even invite me, rude!

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

"Welcome, to your next challenge!" Chris exclaimed from a ledge along the mountainside. "As you can see, Gabriela has left us!"

"So long," Angel remarked carelessly.

"For this challenge…we'll be doing a little caving!" Chris said. "These caverns here have filled up with fungus, slime, and other nasty residue from the rivers that flow through this mountain. And legend has it, in the deepest, darkest crevices of Moa'Taka you'll find the cursed creatures that made this place so feared. So of course we'll be exploring as deep as we can! The first team to make it out on the other end will win immunity and sandwiches, second place gets some dry rice, third place just gets immunity, and last place will be voting someone out. Select who will be playing and we can begin!"

"I'm not going in there," Mary-Anne said, "I'm cashing in my turn to sit out."

"I guess—" Caullie was about to say.

"I'll sit out as well," Hunter said, "I'd rather not come out absolutely coated."

"Have you reached an agreement?" Chris asked.

The final teams ended up being Duke, Shaylin and Caullie; Raven, Trina, and Florian; Antonia, Wesley, and Banner; Deirdre, Reggie, and Arlo.

"Alright, Antonia," Wesley said, "just try to stay out of the way and not mess up too bad."

"I'm on the job!" Antonia exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Caullie-**Well, I was hoping to get a little time together with Mary-Anne, but maybe now I can finally prove that I do have what it takes!

**Raven-**Honestly, I'm not even surprised that the three princesses of this team all instantly sat out for this challenge.

**Wesley-**We've really sucked, but this is a win that I need more than ever. These last few rounds I think I was still safe, but today I don't even know what's going to happen, I don't want to deal with that.

**Arlo-**If we go to vote it'll be a mess, uh-uh, it could ruin our entire united feeling, and I can't let that happen, see, I just can't!

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

Shaylin, Caullie, and Duke crawled through the moist tunnel.

"This is disgusting," Caullie groaned as his body dragged through dripping ooze.

"It'll be worth it when we get immunity," Duke insisted as a glob dripped down his nose.

"I've never even seen picture of fungus like this before," Shaylin said as she examined some of the mushrooms growing on the sides. "Could be a species that hasn't even been discovered yet."

"We can call the presses later," Duke said, "let's keep moving."

As they delved further the tunnel began to open up and soon they were in a chamber where they could stand. They began to cautiously move forward. As they did they heard a low growl from the darkness.

"What was that?" Caullie said nervously.

"Chris did warn us about there being some creatures down here," Duke said.

"Whatever it is, it didn't sound natural," Shaylin said, "Let's try to avoid that part of the cave if possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Shaylin-**I've studied biology before, but this island seems to have an undiscovered ecosystem all of its own. I'm not sure whether to be intrigued or frightened.

* * *

><p>(Team Beethoven)<p>

Florian, Raven, and Trina were going through a similar passage.

"Trina, you doing alright?" Raven called back to the girl who was bringing up the rear.

"Oh d-don't worry about me," Trina said, "I'm good, I just want to make sure we win. Because I love you guys so much. So, so, much!"

"Okay, keep it together," Raven said.

The group exited and found themselves faced with a rocky wall.

"Looks like we climb," Florian said.

"Out of my way, slowpokes, this is taking too long!" Trina parked as she instantly started climbing; she then added desperately, "We NEED to win! We can't let the other down, we just can't!"

Raven just sighed as Florian began to climb and she followed after him. The rocks were still covered in damp moss and lichen. Raven was finding it hard to keep her grip, her fingers slipped right off and she nearly rolled over backwards. Florian grabbed her wrist just in time…only for the rock he was gripping to snap and shatter. Both slammed down to the ground.

"Ha! I am the best!" Trina announced as she reached the top.

As Rave and Florian picked themselves up they heard an unearthly growl coming from the shadow.

"I do not like the sound of that," Florian said.

"Let's keep moving," Raven said as she quickly returned to climbing.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Trina-**Those pathetic weak whelps could never keep up with my amazing strength…and I am powered by the love I feel from these people every day…this truly is a magical special place and I don't ever want to leave. (sobs)

* * *

><p>(Team Topher Is Really Really Really Hot)<p>

Wesley and Banner took the lead while Antonia wavered behind. She was desperately trying, and failing, to end up with any slime on her.

"Do you need a hand?" Wesley asked.

"No…no, I can do this," Antonia declared, "I will do this!"

Antonia charged forward straight into the mess of goo. She pulled ahead of Banner and Wesley and took the lead with determination.

"Well, she's trying, gotta give her that," Banner remarked to Wesley.

Antonia refused to slow down, and moved full speed ahead through the passage, Banner and Wesley following right behind her. As they entered a vaster opening, something seemed to move in the shallow water at their feet. A low growl was let out as it began to bubble at Antonia's feet.

"Out of my way, I don't' have time for this!" Antonia said as she stepped on whatever was beneath her, seemingly scaring it off.

"Well, I just wished she'd figured this out a few rounds earlier," Wesley remarked back.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Antonia-**I don't have much of a chance, I know it, so the only thing I can do is get over myself and do everything I can to actually win a challenge!

* * *

><p>(Golden Tigers)<p>

Deirdre, Reggie, and Arlo were going through a passage of their own .

"Ick, yuck, ew," Reggie shuddered with each step.

"Keep it together," Deirdre said.

"Yeah, together, like this team, altogether, right, you know?" Arlo said.

"Yeah…like that," Deirdre replied.

As the team continued to move, Reggie noticed something wavering in the shadows.

"Uhhh, guys?" he said nervously.

"What is it?" Deirdre asked.

They heard something moving towards them.

"I don't like that," Arlo said.

Suddenly, something emerged from the slime…except, it was more like the slime itself emerged. A large glob of it formed an angry growling mouth.

"Guuuuuhhh," Reggie spluttered petrified.

The monster engulfed Reggie.

"Reggie! I'm coming!" Arlo said as he jumped towards the creature and was swallowed as well.

"Ugh," Deirdre groaned.

Deirdre looked around and grabbed a rock. She ran towards the monster and slammed it down…effectively banging Arlo on the head as well. But it did the trick and the slime melted back to the ground.

"That was horrifying!" Reggie cried as he hugged onto Deirdre.

"Sorry, Arlo, you okay?" Deirdre asked.

Arlo gave a woozy thumbs up before collapsing.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Deirdre-**Sometimes on this show you just can't question logic and just have to go with it.

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer)<p>

The three were walking along a narrow ledge over a deep drop.

"Just don't look down, just don't look down," Caullie chanted to himself.

"Breathe, man," Shaylin said.

The three eventually found that their path ended.

"Looks like we climb now," Duke remarked.

"As if this wasn't terrifying enough," Caullie sighed.

Caullie and Shaylin began to scale the wall and Duke followed behind them. Just down below them, the Golden Tigers were emerging from a difference passage and were also beginning to scale up the wall.

"Looks like we've got company!" Duke called up to his team.

"Come on, guys," Deirdre said to hers. "Don't let them pull ahead."

Reggie and Arlo climbed after the team and followed them up the ledge. Deirdre tried to, but suddenly felt her hold crumble in her hands. She swung out just managing to keep her grip with one hand.

"Help," she urged to Duke just above her.

Duke offered her his hand, but pulled it away at the last second. Deirdre dropped, but before she did, she dug her nails into Duke.

"You messed with the wrong girl!" she snapped.

She dragged Duke off the wall and both of them plummeted into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Deirdre-**Well this is unfortunate.

**Duke-**I don't really know what she expected, I'm not going to give the other team a leg-up. Only thing is now I'm stuck with this crazy.

* * *

><p>(Team Beethoven)<p>

Trina, Raven, and Florian had reached the top of their climb and found another narrow passage to climb through.

"This had better lead somewhere," Raven said, "I don't like the idea of being buried alive in the middle of this godforsaken mountain."

"Stop complaining about yourself is that all you ever think about!?" Trina spat.

"Well when it comes to putting my life at risk, I guess yeah," Raven retorted.

"I'm so sorry, Raven, I didn't mean to hurt you, I should have known better than to cross that line," Trina instantly replied.

"Let's just go and hope for the best," Florian said.

They began to burrow through the tunnel. They began to find that it was just getting wetter inside.

"I do not like this," Raven shuddered.

"Look, I think there's something ahead," Florian said.

There was indeed a fork in paths.

"Well, which way do we go?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, why are you asking me these hard questions!?" Trina cried.

"What's that sound?" Florian asked.

But they got their answer soon enough. From one end came a sudden flood of green water. The three were swept up and washed down in the other direction instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Florian-**Well…this wasn't quite on my to-do list, but it's still going to be quite the story to tell.

* * *

><p>(Team Topher Is Really, Really, Really Hot)<p>

Antonia, Wesley, and Banner found themselves in a round chamber with slime coating all sides.

"Well, where do we go from here?" Wesley asked. "Do we need to turn around?"

"Maybe there's a way through this," Banner said as he began exploring the wall for any cracks.

The group heard a low rumbling. Suddenly a blob dropped down from the ceiling. It formed into an angry face.

"What on earth is that!?" Antonia shrieked.

More of them began to emerge through from all around them. Banner rolled out of the way before the creature could engulf him. Wesley kicked and punched at any that got near him. Antonia screamed and ran in circles as she was chased. She suddenly tripped on something and rolled over. She found that it was a piece of rock which she quickly grabbed and used to swing at the oncoming monsters. Wesley was beginning to get overwhelmed as more and more surrounded him. Banner rushed over to him and began to help tearing the creatures off of them. The group was eventually able to send them back to where they'd come from.

"Well…that was something," Banner remarked.

"Look out!" Antonia cried as one came up from behind him.

She tossed her rock. It pierced the creature and sailed right through, hitting the wall. The monster melted and the wall shattered to reveal another passage. The group glanced at each other awkwardly.

"Well…let's carry on then," Wesley said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Antonia-**Well, THAT'S going to haunt my nightmares now.

* * *

><p>(Deirdre and Duke)<p>

Duke groaned as he regained himself. He realized he was lying on top of Deirdre now.

"Get off of me!" she snapped as she shoved him off.

The two of them found themselves in a dank pit with their feet submerged in wet moss. The sides were smooth and unclimbable.

"Well, this is a fine mess you've gotten us into," Deirdre groaned.

"Me?" Duke scoffed. "You didn't have to drag me down with you."

"Or you know, you could have not been a dick and actually helped me," Deirdre scoffed.

"Well, now we're both stuck down here," Duke said. "Maybe Chris will make both our teams vote someone out."

"Oh quit you're whining," Deirdre said. "Look, there's a ledge up there, if we can reach that then maybe we can catch up."

"Well good luck, neither of us are exactly basketball material though," Duke pointed out.

"Do I need to spell everything out?" Deirdre said. "Give me a boost, I can reach it and help you up."

"Or you could abandon me for an easy win," Duke pointed out. "If you really want to help, lift me up."

"Hey, you had your chance to be the team sport and you blew it," Deirdre said. "I SHOULD leave you down here, but I won't because I'm not that petty."

"So you say," Duke replied. "But here's the deal, I'll cooperate if you trust me to be the one to climb up."

"You're seriously trying to negotiate this?" Deirdre groaned.

"For all we know we might be able to beat the other two teams," Duke said, "but we gotta hurry."

"Ugh, fine, but you'd better not make me regret this," Deirdre sighed.

Deirdre helped to boost Duke up. The boy struggled to grab the ledge but eventually was able to cling to it and scale himself up. Once he was secure he glanced out at the path ahead of him with temptation. He glanced back down at Deirdre and shrugged before offering his hand. Deirdre grabbed it and he helped to pull her up.

"Alright, we're even, yeah?" Duke said. "No need for unnecessary grudges."

"Fine, but I'm still winning this challenge," Deirdre said as she took off ahead of him.

Duke ran after her though and soon passed her.

"Nice try," he said as he shot her a wink.

His momentary distraction caused him to bump into a boulder and flip over.

"Pathetic," Deirdre scoffed as she passed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Duke-**Deirdre reminds me a lot of my brother and I see enough of him every day, so I'm keeping my distance from her.

**Deirdre-**I don't know how I'd ever manage with such a bratty brother. My sympathies go out to Hunter.

* * *

><p>(Team Cancer and Golden Tigers)<p>

"There's a light!" Reggie exclaimed as he and Arlo raced with Shaylin and Caullie.

"You're not getting there ahead of us!" Shaylin challenged.

"Shut up, liar, we totally are!" Arlo protested.

"Well, I'd like to—Whoa!" Caullie exclaimed as he tripped over a rock and fell on his face.

Arlo and Reggie pulled ahead and exited the cave, finding Chris waiting for them at the end.

"We did it!" Reggie cheered.

Caullie and Shaylin soon followed after them.

"You shouldn't lie, liars, see," Arlo said to them.

"Actually," Chris said, "the whole team needs to make it, so right now no one has officially won this challenge."

"I think I hear someone coming," Caullie said.

"Is it Duke?" Shaylin said hopefully.

"No, it's Deirdre!" Arlo insisted.

It was neither. It was in fact, Antonia, Wesley, and Banner.

"Team Topher Is Really Incredibly Extremely Despicable wins first place!" Chris announced before adding under his breath. "Unfortunately."

"Are you serious!?" Antonia cried as she hugged Wesley.

The two realized they were covered in slime and quickly let go of each other. Suddenly everyone heard some rumbling.

"That doesn't sound good," Reggie said uncertainly.

A sudden spout of water shot out of another hole in the mountain, dumping Trina, Raven, Florian squarely at Chris's feet.

"And Team Beethoven wins second place!" Chris announced.

"Whatever the prize is, can we trade it for some towels?" Raven said sickly.

"Now, Chris said, it's just a question of if Deirdre or Duke can get back first," Chris said. "Will Team Cancer take a second hit or will the Golden Tigers take their first!?"

The groups could see some figures emerging from the darkness. One of them was pulling ahead. And it turned out to be…

…

…

…

…

"Duke!"

"Congratulations, Team Cancer!" Chris exclaimed as Deirdre came out just behind.

Deirdre just sighed, out of breath.

"Golden Tigers," Chris said, "You'll be taking your first hit tonight. Good luck figuring that out."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Antonia-**Aaaaaaah, is this a dream!?

**Wesley-**Well, that's definitely a relief.

**Arlo-**Nooooo! Everything was so perfect….and now….all gone…

**Deirdre-**Well it had to happen sooner or later.

**Reggie-**Oh boy…this is gonna be a disaster.

* * *

><p>(Golden Tigers)<p>

"Alright, guys, listen to me," Deirdre said as she gathered the group away from Reggie. "Reggie has been playing all of us. He seems like a sweet guy, but in fact he's been making deals left and right. We can't trust someone like that, we need to vote him out."

"I see…and who exactly elected you President of this team?" Serendipity asked.

"Waaait…we don't have Presidents in Canada," Faith pointed out.

"I'm not trying to be a control freak—" Deirdre tried to say.

"Well then you're doing a pretty bad job at it," Serendipity argued.

"But! It's just plain logic here," Deirdre argued angrily. "Reggie is going to backstab one of us eventually and I'd like to just put a stop to it now."

Realizing that Reggie was approaching, Deirdre quickly ditched the scene and dragged Arlo with her.

"He guys, what's happening?" Reggie asked.

"Oh just Deirdre throwing you under the bus," Cesar said.

"What really? Oh no! Are you going to vote me out now!?" Reggie cried.

"Oh is that what we're doing?" Faith asked.

"No, no, no," Serendipity insisted. "If anything, Deirdre's just mad because she knows she's leaving anyways."

"Wait! No! This is all my fault," Reggie insisted. "I did maybe kind of sort of accidentally implied just the slightest hint to Deirdre that I wanted to align with her. I can fix this I promise! Don't vote her out!"

"Well then who are we voting out?" Cesar asked.

"Yeah, I'm confused?" Faith said.

"Um…who else is left?" Reggie asked as he wracked his brain.

"Well…there's Arlo," Serendipity said.

"Yes! Arlo! I never promised him anything!" Reggie said. "Let's vote him out!"

"Uh…look, kiddo," Cesar said, "Deirdre is targeting you. She threw you under the bus hard. I can tell you, that's not someone you want to have around. Arlo, who cares? We can deal with him any time."

"No, but Deirdre's only targeting me because I was an idiot, if she leaves it'll be all my fault!" Reggie exclaimed. "I can't have that on my conscious."

"You're going to have to be ready for a lot worse than that on your conscious if you want to survive this game," Cesar said.

Reggie seemed to be hyperventilating now.

"Okay, let's all take five minutes to just calm down and think this through," Serendipity said.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Deirdre-**I don't even get why people are so hung up over this. Reggie was playing all sides and when you catch a player like that in the act then you vote them out, simple as that.

**Arlo-**Making deals with everyone is just going to lead to insanity, the best route here is a unanimous vote to nip that in the bud.

**Cesar-**Just last round Deirdre was after me and now she's after Reg, but I know she'll come right back to me if he leaves. I don't know what Reggie's problem is, trying to micromanage everything, if someone's targeting you, you don't try to vouch for them, you send them out.

**Serendipity-**This clearly is a lot of stress on poor Reggie. I wish we didn't have to put him through that, but clearly a decision needs to be made here.

**Faith-**Hm, looks like I've got power here. I mean, Deirdre's definitely right with Reggie making deals everywhere, but…well he's not exactly what I'd call dangerous.

**Reggie-**This is my fault for overextending myself, but there's one person I don't have a deal with and that's the only person I can vote for in good conscience.

* * *

><p>(Elimination)<p>

"Pathetic!" Jo barked as she paced in front of her team angrily. "You were doing so well and you just dropped the ball today! Now Staci of all people has the lead! Staci! Do you know how it looks to lose to her!?"

The team eyed each other uncertainly.

"That's right, you'd better keep your mouths shut!" Jo snapped. "Now let's see which one of you losers is getting the blame for this. I'll read the votes and whoever gets the most gets thrown over the edge in a barrel. Ready?"

Several members nodded while others just remained still.

"First vote," Jo read, "…Reggie!"

Reggie gripped his collar nervously.

"Second vote," Jo continued, "…Arlo!"

"Rude!" Arlo shouted. "Very rude!"

"Third vote," Jo continued, "…Reggie!"

Reggie was turning red in the face now.

"Fourth vote," Jo said, "…Arlo!"

The two boys glanced at each other.

"Fifth vote," Jo read, "…is the same as the sixth vote, fifth person voted out of Uber Drama Mountain of Madness…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

"Arlo!"

"What…really guys? I mean…really!? What'd I even do!?" Arlo demanded.

"I don't know, but you're stinking up my team, so get out," Jo said as she tossed him into a barrel and rolled him over the edge.

"As for the rest of you," she said. "Don't let this happen again!"

* * *

><p><strong>Votes:<strong>

**Arlo-**I'm voting for Reggie, see, next time, try to pace yourself, right!

**Reggie-**Sorry, Arlo, this is just the only way I can vote.

**Deirdre-**Reggie, you seem like an alright guy, but I clearly can't trust you.

**Cesar-**For some reason we're voting Arlo?

**Serendipity-**Reggie's real worked up on this and I think the only fair way to go is just to get rid of Arlo for the time being.

**Faith-**This isn't the right time to create waves, I trust I'll be safe for now, so I'm going with the group and voting Arlo.

* * *

><p>(Moa'Taka Island)<p>

Vance was frantically running between trees, searching for vines. He had collected quite a few when he tried to grab another and got more than he bargained for. A girl with frizzy black hair in a ponytail and a mauve dress landed next to him,

"What the hell are you doing?" she grunted.

"I need to get rope, this guy fell down a chute and I think he could be stuck!" Vance said.

"Gimme that, I'll show you how it's done, Nighthawk style!" replied the girl as she grabbed the vines and tied them together in an expertly knotted rope.

"Thanks stranger!" Vance said before running off back the way he'd come.

When he had returned to the passage, he realized someone else was approaching.

"Oh gosh!" he exclaimed. "Gabi, they voted you off too! Those monsters! How could they!?"

"I know, how could they send me back to you," Gabriela groaned.

"At least we're in this together now!" Vance said.

"So…what are you doing?" Gabriela asked.

"Osmond fell in this hole," Vance said. "I've been gathering rope to get him up. Wanna help me?"

Vance began lowering rope down the chute. Gabriela walked behind him…then shoved him in the back, knocking him down the chute and taking the rope with him.

"Good riddance," she remarked.

Vance slid down the passage and landed in a dark crumbling stone chamber. He found Osmond huddled in the corner.

"What do you think you're doing?" Osmond said as he spotted his new guest.

"I'm rescuing you…I thought," Vance said, " Gabriela must have slipped and accidentally knocked me in."

"I…see," Osmond replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional:<strong>

**Gabriela-**Getting back into this game…that's an individual goal! I can't have Vance tagging around by me, the more people I can trap the better so that when I find one of these marshmallows, I can claim it for myself.

* * *

><p>(Conclusion)<p>

"Well that wraps it up for the night!" Chris said. "Golden Tigers prove to be not so invincible, and now the only question is, will Team Beethoven ever get hit? Was Antonia's win a surge of adrenaline fluke, or can she keep herself safe again? Is Deirdre screwed in her new position, or will she turn the tables on Reggie? Find out next time on…Uber…Drama…Mountain of Madness!"

_Teams:_

_Team Cancer:_

_Mary-Anne_

_Caullie_

_Duke_

_Hunter_

_Shaylin_

_Team Beethoven:_

_Angel_

_Trina_

_Charlene_

_Florian_

_Raven_

_Haylor_

_Team Topher is Really Really Really Hot:_

_Antonia_

_Banner_

_Wesley_

_The Golden Tigers:_

_Serendipity_

_Deirdre_

_Reggie_

_Faith_

_Cesar_

_Moa'Taka Village: Vance, Osmond, Gabriela, Arlo_

_?: Mordecai_

_Authors' Note: So yeah, there's Arlo. He's actually an interesting case where I wasn't entirely sure what to do with him, but once I found that he didn't have a longterm role, it might be better to go the gimmick route and just have him leave in an earlier round. So that's what I did, bye!_


End file.
